Looks Like Your Stuck with Me
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Ally and her dad have moved into they're newly inherited cabin which is in poor shape. The Moon's live next door and soon Lester hires Austin to help them fix the cabin, Austin and Ally met and don't start off on the right foot right away but throw in some crazy twists and turns and they keep on getting stuck together. Will the sparks fly for them or will none appear at all?
1. Chapter 1-Stuck in the Woods

**SOOO I'm backkkkk did ya miss me? Well here is my newest story! Now I'm going to publish the sequel to Fragile Ocean State of Mind later this week, hopefully :) And once I post it I'll tell you guys how I'm gonna work updating them both :) Anyway if your new to my account go ahead and check out my other stories! I have 3 at the moment and they are all completed :) SO I wrote three chapters for you guys to begin this story so I hope you like them and I would love to have you review, favorite and follow this story so don't forget to :) SO here's the first chapter I really hope you like it! **

Ally's P.O.V

I walked out of the gas station with a bottle of Mountain Dew and a bag of gummy bears as I walked back to my dads beaten down truck and closed the door and handed the Mountain Dew to my dad, "thank you sweetie. Now we're going to be there in about half an hour! Are you excited?" My dad asked me, I sighed and opened my bag of gummy bears and popped one in my mouth "sure dad" I said as we backed out of the almost abandoned gas station. "Come on Ally-cat I'm sure you'll like it once we get settled in and everything is sorted" my dad said. "I guess so, but I mean do we have to be there all summer? What about if we are just there for half of it?" I asked looking at my dad who's eyes were on the road. "No honey we aren't we're gonna be there all summer. And remember Trish told you that this weekend which is in two days and her family will be coming up to their cabin which is luckily just on the other side of the lake so you'll have her! And I heard there is other kids that are also seventeen all around the lake" my dad said looking at my quickly and sending me a grin before I sighed. "Yeah I mean I'm excited to see Trish and all but we aren't that much of cabin people" I said, "I know but my dad did pass this down to us since he's too sick to use it so we are going to make the best of it!" My dad said "alright" I said before we drove down the long road that lead to our cabin.

Now I love the outdoors and everything but I mean I don't know I just feel like my summer is going to be me and my dad stuck in a run down cabin but he did say there will be other people there and thank god Trish has a cabin near by or else I think I would die. We then took a quick turn to a smaller road that lead us through the woods and then we pulled up to our cabin and my mouth dropped.

In front of me was a cabin that had a broken door and the windows were covered in dust and some in duck tape, "okay I know what you're thinking Ally but we can fix it!" My dad said as he got out of the car and took out some of our bags, "we are?" I asked wondering why he said that cause last time I tried to help him fix something it resulted in me making it even worse. "Yes Ally I know you didn't do so well last time but I'll need all the help I can get now come on let's go inside!" My dad said as I carried some of the bags inside and I set them down on the table then looked around. There was a pretty decent kitchen then a sitting area with some chairs and a really worn down coach and a tv. Then there was a bathroom and two smaller rooms along with a downstairs that had a couple chairs in it. "Ally you'll be sleeping upstairs I thought you'd like your own loft'" my dad said as I walked up the stairs and then my mouth dropped, the loft had one small bed and was covered in dust and cobwebs. "Dad!" I said looking around, "yes honey?" My dad yelled from downstairs "um am I really sleeping up here?" I asked as my dad walked up the stairs and looked around. "Yes, yes you are now there's a broom downstairs and you can start to clean that off and I just talked to one of neighbors who live right next to us. I asked if they had any mattresses since they were telling me they owned a mattress store and they're son who by the way is you age! Is bringing over" my dad said before he was interrupted by a knocking on the door, "now. I'll be right back honey but go get the broom it's downstairs" My dad said as we walked downstairs and I took a right to head down to the basement while he took a right to go to the door.

I then heard them talking as I walked downstairs, hmm I wonder if the guy's cute or not? Whattt a girl can wonder. I walked downstairs and turned on the light which flickered every once and a while as I grabbed the broom and some rags and walked upstairs to find my dad taking down the messy old mattress, "okay honey I'm going to start to unpack but we put up you're new mattress up there so all you have to sweep and then unpack" my dad said as he walked downstairs. I then looked at my bed which now had a nice white mattress that looked very comfy. I then began to sweep and dust and soon about an hour of sweeping I had gotten rid of all the dust and spiderwebs and made my dad kill the spider that I saw. I then unpacked my clothes and by the time I had finished helping my dad unpack everything it was eight. I was in the bathroom combing out my now very tangled hair when my dad said "honey can you go over to our neighbors and ask if they have an extra food? I would say we could go out but by the time we get into town everything will be closing down" my dad said opening the fridge and taking out the carrot and pack of root beer. "Sure dad, wait what are their names?" I asked as I put on my flip flops. "They're the Moons now go on I'm starving" my dad making me roll my eyes and laugh before I walked over.

I walked through a small dirt trail that lead to a bigger cabin with a porch and looked like it at had at least 3 floors. I then walked up they're porch and was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and hit me in the face, "OW!" I yelled staggering back and holding my face. I then looked up and saw who I was guessing the son was and ha me hoping he was cute, cute was an understatement for him. He was hot, sexy, almost perfection. His blonde hair swept across his face and he had brown eyes along with he was tall and with him wearing that tank top, well all I could say was damn he had muscles. I looked up and saw the guy was also looking me up and down causing a soft blush to enter my cheeks before he saw that I saw him looking at me before he said "watch where you're going" okay he may be hot but he's rude. "You were the one who opened the door on **my** face" I said rubbing my nose which hurt a bit. "Well you're the one who was standing in **my** way" he said, "Austin!" a female voice called. Ah so his name is Austin.

"What?" Austin groaned turning around to show a blonde lady who looked about my dad's age I'm guessing Austin's mom. "Oh I see you've met our new neighbor! Hi I'm Mimi and this is Austin, and you are?" Mimi asked me as she shook my hand. "Ally" I said looking at Mimi then at Austin who was smirking, "ah Ally I like it" Austin said lowly so only I could hear which made my cheeks burn and my eyes to roll. "Well I was wondering if you guys had any extra food? We don't have any" I said "oh of course we do! Come on in" Mimi said as she walked inside and I followed until Austin grabbed my wrist, "aw is little Ally starving over there?" Austin asked me making my roll my eyes and try to ignore the weird feeling I got when his skin made contact with mine. "No dumbass we just got here so we don't have any food now if you don't mind I'm going" I said wrenching my hand out of his grasp. I then followed Mimi into their cabin and once I got inside my mouth dropped in awe, it was like my cabin was a penny next to this hundred dollar bill. They had shiny wood floors and a complete kitchen with then a huge living room with a fireplaces and tv along with several couches and chairs then there were different hallways that lead to many different rooms. "Wow" I said as I waited as Mimi grabbed some food out of the cupboard and fridge. "Yeah Mike likes to go big. So is things for tacos alright?" Mimi asked as she started putting beans, tortillas, cheeses and other things in a bag. "So how long are you guys up here?" Mimi asked me as the door shut as Austin walked back inside. "All summer" I said sighing, "oh that's the same with us!" Mimi said happily then handing me the bag, "thank you!" I said smiling before turning around before walking straight into Austin's rock hard chest, "OW! Now my nose hurts even more!" I said rubbing my poor nose as Austin rolled his eyes "well maybe if you actually watched where you were going then this wouldn't happen" Austin said, "Austin!" Mimi scolded him making me smirk. "What? She's in my way" Austin said, "well here I'll leave since I'm such a trouble" I said rolling my eyes before walking out, I walked back to my cabin thinking about that weird feeling I got when Austin's hand was on my wrist, that was quite a feeling and I hated it. He's so annoying! I walked inside and my dad came running over to me "oh my there so nice! We should invite them over some time" my dad said as he heated up the beans and began to take everything out. "No!" I said before my dad looked at me and said "and why shouldn't I?" I sighed and said "well it's just they're son is" I began well he's many things some things I wouldn't dare say in front of my dad. "He and I just don't get along that well" I said as I watched the beans cook. "Well maybe you guys just got off on the wrong foot!" My dad said well he could be right or maybe we just will never get along. "Yeah I guess but I mean maybe we can invite them later on" I said, "well alright now go check out the dock!" My dad said before I nodded and walked outside and down the small hill to the water which was nice and still, I saw a boat a couple yards away but I then looked around at how beautiful it was, the sun was setting and painting the water with it's colors. Then I looked at the boat which was coming towards me, I blinked before I saw there was a girl with blonde hair coming my way. The boat pulled up next to my doc before a tall blonde girl hopped out. "Hi I'm Cassidy! Are you new?" Cassidy asked me, "oh um yeah I just got here" I said rubbing my arm. Then a guy who was tall and had brown hair walked out behind her, he was cute. I guess. Then behind him another tall guy with orange hair and suspenders walked over to me. "Oh this is Dallas my neighbor and Dez my other neighbor" Cassidy said as Dallas shook my hand "pleasure to meet you cutie" Dallas said winking at me making me blush a little. "Well the names Ally" I said looking at Dallas, he really thought that was a good line to pull on me? "Hey Ally!" Dez said happily shaking my hand making me smile, he seemed nice a bit quirky but nice. "And where do you guys live?" I asked. "Well we just live around the corner" Cassidy said pointing to a part of land that stuck out. "Oh cool" I said smiling. "Well I've loved meeting you Ally but come on Dallas we should head back but we'll stop by some other time!" Cassidy said before walking back on the boat with Dallas who sent me another wink which I just waved to, yeah he's just cute. I then walked back inside and saw that the dinner was ready and we soon ate it and by that time it was ten. And I was exhausted so quickly after dinner I helped my dad clean up then I got ready for bed, I brushed my teeth and got into a light pink tank top along with the same color short shorts. It's just for when I'm sleeping and they're not too hot. I then drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**So there you have it! Please review! And now onto the second chapter :) **


	2. Chapter 2-Take a dip with me

**SOOO here is the next chapter! I hope you guys all had an amazing weekend!**

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of what sounded like people moving things. I squinted and saw in was eight in the morning I sighed and tried to go back to sleep but no such luck. I sighed and grabbed a pony tail and tied my hair into a messy bun and grabbed my phone before I walked downstairs and saw that our living room that had beaten down furniture all of the furniture was gone. I looked around and said "Dad?" I heard no response I then looked outside and saw my dad was talking to some guy who had some new furniture on his truck. I sighed then walked into the bathroom and washed my face then had a self argument if I should put on some makeup but I decided against it. I then let my hair down and combed it lightly I then walked out and looked down at my phone reading a text from Trish before tripped and thought I was going to hit the ground but I hit someones rock hard chest before we fell down. I looked down and groaned, Austin. Austin Moon was in my cabin at eight in the morning. Great way to start off my day. "Clumsy as always Dawson" Austin said smirking I then looked at our position, my hands were on the ground on the sides of his neck, while his hands were on my hips there's the stupid feeling again. I then noticed my body was a bit higher up than his, I looked down and groaned again great. My boobs were skimming his chin and he was obviously enjoying it. I coughed and glared at Austin who just smirked at me before I quickly got up and so did Austin, "so why are you in my house stalker?" I asked as I opened the fridge and and saw my dad got cream cheese and bagels. "No. I'm here to help your dad fix this place up, he's paying me cause he claims you can't fix anything which doesn't surprise me since less than ten seconds ago you fell on top of me so good morning to you too" Austin said cockily which actually made a small smile form on my lips before I hid it with a glare. "Yeah well congrats you got a job now go do your job cause I doubt you want to be here" I said spreading the cream cheese on my bagel. "Oh I know I don't but annoying you man that's too much fun" Austin said making me roll my eyes. "Well whatever I'll just ignore you until you go away" I said sitting down on a bar stool and taking a bit of my toast. I then felt Austin right behind me making it harder to swallow, "so you're treating me like a little kid now?" Austin asked me taking a step closer so his back was against mine. "Well you're gonna have to do better than that to get rid of me" Austin said into my ear as I tried to calm down the shivers going up and down my spine, then we heard the door open I turned around and quickly glared at Austin who smirked at me as he took a couple steps away from me as my dad walked in. "Ah Austin there you are! Can you help me with this couch?" My dad asked, "of course Mr. Dawson" Austin said walking over to my dad before sending me a quick wink making me roll my eyes. Ugh he's so polite to my dad probably everyone else besides me. "Oh don't call me Mr. Dawson I go by Lester" My dad said, oh great! So they're on a name bases now, super. "Oh alright Lester" Austin said making my dad smile and me to scoff, "Ally honey go get changed and then you can come out and help us" my dad said I nodded and then went upstairs and got changed into some jean shorts and a white tank top with a simple black music note on the left corner. I then tied my hair up into a ponytail and then walked downstairs to see my dad and Austin placing a tan couch on the ground. "Ally go grab a chair please" my dad said I nodded and walked outside to the truck and saw a chair that was bigger than me. I was suppose to carry that? I wrapped my arms as far as they could go around the huge chair and began to try to carry it in, then I felt one of my arms slipping and then the chair started to fall. I was expecting to feel pain in my foot but I didn't I looked up and saw that Austin was holding the other side of the chair. "Butter fingers" Austin said to me smirking as we walked inside making me roll my eyes "whatever" I grumbled as we set the chair down and I walked back outside. For the rest of the afternoon I was cleaning up the house and as the hours passed the temperature got warmer and warmer and it was soon ninety degrees out. I was fanning myself as I walked to the fridge and heard the front door close, I grabbed a gatorade that Mimi gave us and I opened it and took a sip then looked at whoever came out and I started choking on my gatorade. Austin stood there shirtless, his abs were well defined and his chest made me want to do some not so nice things before I realized that I really do find this guy annoying so I wouldn't ever do that. "Like what you see?" Austin said cockily as I chugged down some more gatorade and cleared my throat "eh I've seen better" I said still not looking at him and knowing I was lying straight through my teeth. "Yeah sure well you're dad said we're taking a break for now so Dawson take a dip with me?" Austin asked me, I groaned "how do I know you won't try to drown me or something?" I asked looking at Austin who chuckled and said "just cause we don't like each other doesn't mean I want you dead geez now come on I know you're boiling" Austin said and unfortunately he was right, I was. "Fine let me get a swim-" I began but Austin cut me off "no come on you're coming like that" Austin ordered, "fine" I grumbled knowing I would regret it already. We walked down to the lake and Austin jumped into the water while I stood there arms crossed, I then saw Cassidy's boat come over. I waved as she pulled in and Austin got out of that water and I tried not to stare. "Hey babe!" Cassidy said getting off the boat, wait babe? I then looked and saw Austin and Cassidy began to make out on the doc ohhh I see he's her babe. Then Dallas got out along with Dez "hey Ally the weather's pretty hot but something else here is too" Dallas said smirking at me making me roll my eyes. "Dude that pickup line was almost as sad as the time I lost my gingerbread family" Dez said sighing making me look at him. "So you've just moved here right?" Dez asked me, "yeah we did" I said looking up at Dez. "And I see you've been hanging out with Austin" Dez said who was pointing to Cassidy and Austin making out on the chair on the boat. "Well I wouldn't call it hanging out more like him working with my dad on fixing up the cabin" I said rolling my eyes. "And I take it you don't like him that much" Dez asked me, "oh yes. When I first met him he hit me with a door and didn't even apologize! Sorry but your friend needs to find some manner" I said crossing my arms. "Well yeah I mean he's a good guy deep down trust me I've been best friends with Austin since we were about five" Dez said making me raise my eyebrows "yeah we've know each for a long time I know" Dez said laughing. Then Cassidy and Austin walked back onto the dock with swollen lips and messy hair and said "let's all go on the boat! We can go swimming!" Cassidy said before I could object she pulled me on board.

Once we all got on the small ish boat, Austin was steering the boat with Cassidy and Dez in the back with him and since there wasn't any room left there I was stuck on the one smaller couch with Dallas smashed against me. I was trying my hardest to not be stuck onto his skin but it didn't work. "Mh I'm enjoying this" Dallas said winking at me making me roll my eyes before Austin took a turn and before I knew it my face was in Dallas's lap. Super. "Well I mean if you wanna-" Dallas said before I got up and groaned "yeah in your dreams" I said turning the other way so I wasn't facing Dallas. "Aw come on" Dallas said wrapping his arm around my waist before Austin coughed and said "dude you're flirting isn't seeming to work with her so back off" and with that Dallas stopped and I looked at Austin surprised. So maybe Dez was right he could possibly be a good guy once and a while. We then stopped and Cassidy set the anchor down before she got out of her dress and showed her pink bikini which was pushing her boobs up to her face. I rolled my eyes and saw as her, Austin, Dez, and Dallas and jumped off the boat and into the lake. Of course the guys could just take off their shirts and Cassidy had a bikini on but me? I was in a white tank top and jean shorts. Not a good combo with water. I looked at the end of the boat to where my cabin was, so if I really had to I could probably swim there. Maybe. "Jump in Dawson" Austin said from behind me making me jump and turn around to see him. "No, I'm good up here" I said crossing my arms over my chest which Austin noticed and quickly glanced down making me roll my eyes along with an annoying blush to come onto my cheeks. "Yeah well I think you're good down there" Austin said taking a step towards me so I took a step back. "No thanks" I said glaring at Austin who took another step towards me which made me take another step back. "Oh do you not like me near you?" Austin asked me innocently. "Yeah I have a thing about not wanting jerks near me" I said bitterly, "sure sure that's it" Austin said rolling his eyes before taking one more step towards me while I took another step back. "So this is your last chance Dawson to jump into the water" Austin said looking down at me. "Yeah I'll pass" I said trying to figure out how to get around Austin. "Alright but I did warn you" Austin said making me confused before he pushed me into the water making me scream as I hit the cool water which felt so nice. I knew I could hold my breath for a while so I just stayed down there for a couple more seconds, I heard someone jump in then laughter above water before it died down and I heard Austin muffled voice before some splashing around in the water making me smirk then I felt him grab my arm and pull me up. I swear I might of seen a bit of concern written on his face for a second but maybe I had too much water get into my ears. Austin looked at me before letting go of my hand and quietly saying "not funny" before he swam back over to Cassidy leaving me just wadding there in the water.

I talked with Dez more and found it he knew Trish and he's kinda scared of her which made me laugh and I talked to Dallas and told him to stop the lame pick up lines and once he did he was actually nice but I wasn't interested in him. We then began to head back at six and Cassidy dropped off Austin and I first. Now I was cold, the temperature had dropped thank god but wind had showed up and I was wet. And it was great with my cloths so everyone could see my back bra it was super. "Bye Ally! Bye Austin! Text me later!" Cassidy waved at us before they took off and I sneezed as we walked back up, "bless you" Austin mumbled I was about to say thank you before I sneezed about five more times I had stopped walking and Austin then turned around and groaned at me. "I'm only going to say it once" Austin said I nodded then sneezed again then Austin walked over to me "damn Dawson are you going to sneeze every time I talk?" Austin asked me. "No, thanks to you I'm sneezing you pushed me in the lake" I said glaring at Austin as we walked inside and I heard the tv going downstairs so I was guessing my dad got them to work. "Well maybe if you hadn't stayed under for that long then maybe you wouldn't be so wet" Austin said as I walked to the bathroom and handed him a towel which he took and began to dry his hair with it. "I was just seeing if you would notice and honestly I doubted you would" I said as I grabbed some clothes and shut the bathroom door. "Okay I'll just wait for you to come out before I respond to that cause talking to a door looks pretty dumb" Austins said making me laugh a little. Okay so maybe he is super annoying and rude but here is the few times he isn't any of those. I got changed into a pink summer dress. I then walked out to find Austin waiting there "well like I was saying I might not like you very much but I don't want you to drown" Austin said bluntly okays so he's nice for like a minute. "Sure" I said leading Austin to the door and opening it for him "I'll see you around Dawson" Austin said before walking out "same to you Moon" I said before shutting the door and walking into the kitchen and grabbing myself a bagel. The rest of the night was pretty good my dad and I watched some tv and eat dinner and the I showered and went to bed early cause I wasn't feeling very good thanks to Austin. And about Austin like one minute he is this huge jerk who I hate and then he is actually nice it's so weird. Before I went to bed Trish called me saying they were leaving tomorrow morning so they should be up by noon and then we can hang out so I guess I won't be stuck with Austin, Dallas, and Cassidy although Dez he isn't too bad. And that concluded my thoughts for the night before I slipped into a nice peaceful sleep.

**So that's chapter two! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! That would be awesome :) **


	3. Chapter 3-Storm

**And I give you chapter three :) I have a longer author note at the end :) but please review when your done! :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I squinted and opened my eyes to sun shining straight into them, I groaned before walking downstairs and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I closed the bathroom door and started my shower, once I was done I turned off the water and stepped out and grabbed a towel which I began to wrap around my body when someone opened the door and I screamed holding the short towel over my body, "Ally uh-I'm-sorry" Austin said as he closed the door. I sighed and then squinted my eyebrows together, did Austin. Did he just stutter? Maybe I was just dreaming or something I then realized I forgot to grab some clothes on my way down I then groaned. So this means I have to walk upstairs and pass Austin who just saw me almost naked, oh joy. I opened the bathroom door quietly and poked my head out before I ran down the hall and up the stairs to my room before shutting the door and sighing. I then got changed into a light pink shirt with a daisy on it along with some jean shorts and I braided my hair then I walked downstairs to find Austin drinking some water. "I see you're fully clothed" Austin said smirking back to his regular self I see. "Well have you ever heard of knocking?" I asked going to the fridge and grabbing some orange juice. "Hey I didn't hear anything and I needed to pee" Austin said shrugging making me roll my eyes. "Yeah well knock next time" I said glaring at Austin who smirked "alright Dawson" Austin said before walking into the bathroom and shut the door. I sighed and made myself some toast and looked at my phone and saw Trish texted me saying that they were there and she would be over in half an hour. I then sneezed as Austin walked back to the kitchen and took a bite out of my toast, "okay well now I should just throw this away" I said holding my toast then glaring at Austin. "Well you and I both know that you wouldn't mind swapping saliva with me" Austin said into my ear before my dad called for him and he walked away, I hide my face and put my hands on my cheeks trying to get rid of the blush on my cheeks. I then walked onto the dock and waited as I saw Trish's boat pull into my doc and Trish got off her boat and ran over to me and gave me a hug "ahh Ally! It's awesome you're up here for the summer! Now we can hang out all summer! And I won't be just stuck with Dez" Trish said making me laugh before Trish looked around and smirked, "so I see you've met Austin" Trish said pointing to Austin who was ugh shirtless and holding a screen and walking towards the front door. I sighed and rolled my eyes and said "unfortunately I have" Trish raised an eyebrow at me and asked "is it a bad thing?" "Well it's just we don't get along that well you could say" I said as we walked back towards the cabin. "Ah I see well I mean I'm sure you'll both come around cause it seems like you'll be seeing him a lot. And you do know what they say about guys who tease a girl, they like them!" Trish said making me laugh and roll my eyes as we walked inside and upstairs to my room. "Yeah no way Trish and I'm pretty sure I'm the last girl he would be attracted to since he's always sucking faces with Cassidy" I said to Trish who was nodding at me. "Okay sure but you can not deny he's hot" Trish said nudging me before I rolled my eyes "okay maybe he's not like totally gross but I don't know if hot would be the right word" I said lying straight through my teeth, oh would sexy or drool worethy work? Stop it Ally the guys an ass. "Yeah sure so do you want to go out on the lake?" Trish asked me. We walked downstairs when my dad said "oh Ally! Mimi invited us over for dinner! I'm going over there now but come over once you and Trish come back and get into something nicer before you come over okay?" My dad asked me, I nodded before we walked back out to the dock to find Cassidy's boat out on on dock, with her and Austin cuddling on the boat with Dez and Dallas talking. "Hey guys! Want to go on the boat with us?" Dez asked us before yelling "you're back?!" Dez said running onto the boat making Trish and I laugh as we got on the boat. "Why yes, yes I am freckles" Trish said as we all sat down before Cassidy started the boat and we took off. I talked with Trish as we went around the lake, we then stopped and Cassidy squealed and said "oo we should play truth or dare!" Cassidy said as she let down the anchor before sitting down as we all got into a circle. I honestly hate truth or dare but everyone else seemed to want to play so I figured I should to. "Okay who want's to go first" Cassidy asked before looking around before Austin spoke. "I have nothing to hide" Austin said cockily before locking eye contact with me for a millisecond before looking at Cassidy, "okay truth or dare?" Cassidy asked Austin. "Hmm I'll start off easy truth" Austin said smirking then Cassidy smirked and said "so are you a virgin?" And for some reason this actually made me want to listen. "Nope" Austin said popping the p before giving Cassidy a kiss, ew I hope it wasn't on this boat oh god ew what if it was? The game carried on and everyone else had gone besides me which I was glad about. I was looked out and the sky that was once blue was now a darker grey and the wind had picked up. I was looking around when Cassidy said "Ally! You haven't gone yet!" I sighed and said "yeah I haven't I choose um" I began before Cassidy said "dare it is!" I was about to object before she interrupted me, yet again. "I dare you to kiss Dallas!" Cassidy grinning as everyone looked at her I whimpered while Dallas had a cocky smile. I sighed and then I turned to Dallas and I saw him begin to lean in, great well let's just get this over with. Now I was taking me ever so lovely time for my lips to make it to his my lip brushed against his warm ones before we jumped apart because of the crack of thunder. "Damn it! There's a storm coming! Come on I'll drop everyone off" Cassidy said as we all got up and I pulled up the anchor while Austin started to put a cover on the boat while everyone got seated as Cassidy started the boat and began to make our way back. We first dropped off Trish and it was raining and there were heavy winds, then Dez and Dallas even though Cassidy lives near them she wanted them to start to cover everything. By the time she dropped off Austin and I it was pouring and the winds were horrible, branches were flying around and thunder was roaring through the forest. "Bye guys!" Cassidy said taking off, "be careful!" I yelled back before Austin and I ran back up towards our houses. Austin started to run back to the trail and I stood there shivering next to the fence that was very old that was protecting the garden the fence was at least eight feet tall. "What are you doing?" Austin asked looking back at me, "I want to make sure you make it inside!" I yelled back at him not fully believing that I said that. I could be inside right now drying off but no I'm standing here in the pouring rain, then there was a loud crack of lightening that made me jump and I looked back at my house then Austin's and the lights in the windows went out in both of them. "Ally!" Austin yelled before running to me and pushing me onto the ground.

"OW! Asshole!" I yelled before looking back at Austin whose leg was under the fence that fell down. "Austin!" I yelled going over to him as he winced in pain as I lifted the broken fence to reveal his very swollen leg. "Let's go inside" I yelled while Austin just nodded as I helped him up and we walked into the house. I opened the door and had to use all my might to close it since the wind wanted it to be wide open. I then gasped as the screen door was also open and half of the kitchen floor was wet. I helped Austin over to a chair before closing that door. I looked around and saw the wind was crazy outside, "dad?" I called out no answer so that means he's over at the Moons. Which means I'm stuck here with Austin, oh joy. "It's safer to be downstairs so let's get you down there and then I'll get you an ice pack if you can get some of candles or lanterns and I think there's a crack radio down there" I said helping Austin back up. "But my leg hurts" Austin whined like a little kid I rolled my eyes and said "oh suck it up do you want to be able to see?" I asked as we walked downstairs and I helped Austin onto the coach. "Well that was rude Dawson, one minute you're actually nice to me the next back to being a bitch" Austin said which made me glare at him before I rolled my eyes grabbing some pillows for his leg. "Yeah well I could say the same to you" I grumbled before going back up stairs. I could still somewhat see so I grabbed an ice pack and a wrap along with some granola bars and some gatorades and some blankets, my phone and a couple flashlights. And a pair of new clothes for me and a towel and one of my dad's extra t-shirts for Austin. I walked downstairs and saw Austin lighting some candles while hopping, well rgh now I feel bad. "Here just um sit down and put this on your leg I'll do the rest" I said to Austin who stopped and went back over to the coach and I put the ice pack on his leg and and set the wrap down on the table he put his leg on. I set everything else down even though I was very impressed with myself I could carry that all in one trip before I walked over to the candles and lit them. I then turned on the lanterns and cranked the radio on and turned it on, "now please everyone stay in your basements for the rest of the night unless we get further notice that this storm will leave please stay tuned" the man on the radio said before I sighed and turned it off. I looked at Austin who reached for the wrap but missed and hit his foot before he hissed in pain, I chuckled as I walked over to him. "Want some help there?" I asked Austin grabbing the wrap, "I don't know if I should ask for it I mean who knows you could call me an asshole again or something" Austin said with a cocky grin on his face making me roll my eyes but a small smile crept onto my cheeks. "Okay whatever" I mumbled as I wrapped the wrap around his leg before looking up at him to find him looking back at me, "um thanks again for I guess moving me" I said awkwardly making Austin laugh. "You mean saving you ass?" Austin asked making me laugh as I finished wrapping his leg and looked up at him and said "yes, that." Austin smiled at me before saying, "get me a granola bar" I turned around at him and said "I won't give it to you unless you ask me politely" I said before Austin rolled his eyes at me and said "please" I smiled and nodded grabbing him one and a gatorade and the same for myself. I handed them to him before sitting down on the ground and we began to eat before Austin asked me "so just wondering did you actually want to kiss Dallas?" I looked up at him some what shocked he would ask me that before saying "no not at all. I mean I don't go around kissing people one don't know and two think they can get anyone with some sad pickup lines" I said making Austin laugh. "Wow you're the first girl I've met who's said that about him" Austin said I raised an eyebrow and said "what really?" Austin shrugged and said "well they're all caught up in how good looking they are, I mean I don't blame him it happens with me too" Austin said cockily before I rolled my eyes and laughed before saying, "you really think you're all that don't you? Well hate to break it to you pretty boy but you're not" I said while Austin gasped, "well that was rude but at least you called me pretty" Austin said batting his eyelashes making me laugh and throw my wrapper at him. I missed horribly making Austin laugh "well that was pathetic" Austin said making me roll my eyes. "Okay so maybe sports are my strength" I said making Austin laugh even harder, "well obviously see this is how the pros do it" Austin said before taking the wrapper and throwing it at me but missing a little. "Sure you a real 'pro' " I said making Austin stick his tongue out at me. "Oh get over yourself" I said rolling my eyes before I sneezed again. "Hey um I guess I'm a tad bit sorry, now just a tad bit sorry for pushing you into the lake" Austin said scratching his neck making me laugh. "Oh okay well hey if that's the closest you can get to an apology then I'll take what I can get" I said making Austin smile before I threw away the wrappers and grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom and got changed out of my wet ones. Once I was done I walked back out I saw Austin in my dad's light blue t-shirt while I was in a sky blue tank top and some black shorts. "So did you want us to match?" Austin asked pointing at our clothes making me roll my eyes "no they were just the first things in arms length" I said before sitting back down. "Well duh since you're arms are so short" Austin said making me glare at him, "yeah well at least I'm not a giant" I said glaring at Austin who just smirked at me. "Shortie"

"Giant"

"Shrimp"

"Giraffe"  
"Ant" I said glaring at Austin before we both realized how dumb this was and began to laugh, as soon as our laughter died down I said "Why couldn't you of been like this when I met you? Cause if you were nicer than I probably would like you better" Austin then stopped laughing. "Well don't go thinking we are friends or anything Dawson you still annoy the crap out of me and nothing will change that" Austin grumbled going back to his old self. I sighed and said "well I guess some jerks will never change" I said before glaring at Austin who just rolled his eyes at me. We then stopped talking for a while besides Austin asking me to help him to the bathroom and to get him a new ice pack but besides that it was like we were back at square one. It was about eleven now and I just finished talking to my dad who told me he was staying at the Moons because the storm hadn't calmed down and it was too dangerous to go outside. As I hung up I was about to ask Austin if he needed anything but I saw him facing the other side of the couch lying down looked like he was asleep. I grabbed some of the blankets and draped them over his body before curling up on the floor with my ever so thin blanket and tried to fall asleep. But here it the thing I am not a fan of thunderstorms they scare me and it's freezing down here and before I knew it I was shivering. I was about half asleep but the only thing that kept me awake was the fact that I was freezing before I heard someone get up and someone hopping over to me before draping some blankets on me which I welcomed easily. I felt the person wrap them around me before they went back to the coach, I then guessed it was Austin but my eyelids were too tired to open so I just shrugged and enjoyed the warmth the blankets brought me as I drifted to sleep.

**SO there is chapter threee :)) I will update as soon as I can! I will be at a camp during the day all week this week so that does limit my writing time a bit but I will try to write as much as I can! So I hope you all are liking this so far! Also I'm just saying this now this isn't one of those auslly becomes a thing in the first few chapters stories it's gonna take some time ;) but don't worry not TOO much time ;) but at those two are slowly making they're way to being friends so we'll a see what happens ;) Also I hope for all my fellow people who live in the US I hope you all had an amazing 4th of July and for those who don't well I hope you had an amazing weekend! Also it was my birthday on Wednesday and I was giving R5 TICKETSS WOOT WOOT! SO I'm pumped for that! Also Laura's gonna be in a movie! At least I think so I'm super proud of her! And also! **

**Pleasee! Since your already online right now please go to the teen choice awards and vote for Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Austin and Ally, and R5 and of course who over you want to win for all the other categories ;) I will update as soon as I can! Please review! And have an amazing week! **


	4. Chapter 4- Abandon ship!

**Hey guys! So thank you so much for the 10 reviews! Thank you so much and I'm glad your all enjoying this! I hope you all had a great monday! My camp was pretty intense so ha I'm a bit sore but that didn't stop me from writing :) so I hope you guys like this story! I will update as soon as I can! Please review! :))**

Ally's P.O.V

I jolted awake as a loud crack of thunder struck making my whimper. I hate thunderstorms so much. I then waited for another sound of thunder but it never came I sighed in relief and started to fall asleep before another strike of lightning hit making it bright outside for a moment before an even louder roar of thunder to fill the house before I screamed and threw the covers over my head and I'm pretty sure I was shaking by now. More and more thunder came and I was shaking harder and harder while covering my ears and trying mumbling to myself to mute the loud cracks of the thunder. I then felt someone take my hands off of my ears and I looked up to see a tired looking Austin. "Stop talking to yourself I can't sleep" Austin said in a croaky voice which I somehow found very attractive. "I'm sorry I just ekk!" I said as another loud crack of thunder hit before Austin sighed and rolled his eyes at me "I'm just not the biggest fan of thunderstorms" I said before looking back up at Austin who sighed and said "yeah I can see that" which made me roll my eyes well he's no help. I then looked back and Austin got off the couch and crawled over to me "go up on the couch it will be more comfortable for you. And I'll help you call back asleep now don't think of this as anything else besides me wanting to get some sleep and I know I won't until you do so this isn't me being your friend" Austin said before I nodded but wondered, why doesn't he want to be my friend so much? Like I know that we don't like each other but still I mean I'm not that horrible to him am I? "Okay" I said getting up and getting onto the couch I was sitting up and Austin was sitting next to me before he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked glaring at Austin who sighed while I was busy trying to kill that weird feeling I was getting. "I know this is weird and I don't like it either but just hush okay? My mom did this for me when I was younger so it will help you get to sleep sooner, hopefully which then means I get to sleep" Austin said bluntly before I nodded and then I felt Austin start to rub smaller circles on my shoulder before he began to hum and then that soon turned into some soft singing. I let his voice which was very soothing and amazing to be honest put me to sleep. My eyes were closed and I was almost asleep as I felt Austin set me down on my back on the couch and wrapped some blankets around me before I fell fast asleep.

***that morning***

I opened my eyes and saw Austin on the floor sleeping his shirt was off and the blankets were on his butt and legs, I got up and walked upstairs and looked outside the window and my mouth dropped. There were branches on the ground all over the place and a tree had fallen over on our yard. I then put on my soaking wet flip flops and walked onto our porch and took off the sticks that had fallen onto the porch I finished and saw Austin run hopping upstairs before he saw me and I thought I saw him sigh but then he quickly covered it with a smirk. "So I see you finally got to bed" Austin said slowly walking over to me, "well you would know" I said making Austin roll his eyes and said "remember we are pretending that me being nice to you and all never happened" Austin then didn't look at me and got his shoes on. "Sounds good to me!" I said to Austin even though surprisingly I didn't mean it fully. "Well let's head over to my place I want to make sure my mom's alright" Austin said before we walked over pushing aside all the branches that fell down, we walked in and saw my dad, Mimi and Mike I'm guessing.

They were all sitting down drinking coffee and talking. "Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Mimi said as soon as she saw us and ran over to Austin and hugged him before he winced. "Wait you're not alright! Austin! What happened to your leg?!" Mimi asked as Austin sat down while I stood there ever so awkwardly. "Well Lester's fence kinda fell on me last night" Austin said simply as his mother looked at his leg which had calmed down a lot since last night. "And what were you doing next to my fence?" My dad asked looking at Austin then me, "well it was more like Dawson here was standing next to it, it feel I pushed her out of the way and bam! My leg got in between the fence and the ground" Austin said making me smile a little at the fact that he some what helped me, since you know that's a first for Austin and all. "Oh well I mean that was very nice of you honey but it looks like you're okay" Mimi said smiling at Austin before standing back up and walked over to me "and how about you? I see you survived a night dealing with Austin" Mimi said making me laugh and Austin stick his tongue out at me. "Well I did somehow" I said smirking at Austin who just shook his head at me before Mike walked over to us. "So looks like you're both okay" Mike said smiling at me and hitting Austin's shoulder.

"Yeah we are Mike" Austin and I said at the same time I looked at him wondering why in the world he called his dad Mike. "Austin!" Mimi said to Austin who just rolled his eyes and got up before saying "that is his name isn't it? I'm going to my room" Austin said before going to his room and slamming the door. I was now very curious why he called his dad Mike. "Sorry about him honey" Mimi said going over to Mike who sighed and said "I'm used to it" I looked at his facial features and well I'm sorry but he didn't really look that said that Austin called him Mike which is even weirder. I shrugged knowing I will somehow find out the answer sooner or later. "Well we should get going but I'll see you guys later!" My dad said before we said bye and I took one last look around to see if Austin came out of his room, not like I would care cause I'm just fine with him staying in his room before we walked back to our cabin. "Well honey let's go clean up our yard and did anything break inside or anything?" My dad asked me as we walked inside, "well I mean some water got inside" I said pointing to the wet kitchen floor. "Well here can you mop this up? Then come outside and help me clean everything out? I'll also need to call someone to help us with that big tree that fell down" my dad said pointing to the tree before he walked outside and I went down the hall and opened a closet that had a mop in it. I mopped the floor and then once I was done with that I helped my dad pick up all the sticks and we got most of them. It was about lunch time then he called the tree company and they were going to come over later this afternoon. I then showered since I was sweaty and gross then put on some make up. I was in my room before my phone buzzed I read it and it was a text from Trish,

_Hey Ally! So Dez and I are on the lake with a canoe, I know horrible and Dallas and Cassidy are out here too do you and Austin want to join us? Pleaseeeee_

I sighed then quickly texted Trish saying we were on our way, "dad I'm going on the lake I'll be back soon!" I yelled as I got on my flip flops before my dad yelled back "okay! I'll be down here!" I then walked outside and on the small path to Austin's cabin I was about to knock on the door before it opened on my face, yet again. "Ow my god Austin!" I said yelling and glaring at Austin before hitting his arm while he just smirked. "Aw how cute Dawson you think that hurt well I was told by Cassidy that she wants us to meet them out on the lake so will you please get in the canoe with me?" Austin asked I nodded as we walked down towards his dock where his canoe was docked. "Just please don't throw me in the water again" I said as I snapped on my yellow life jacket and so did Austin and then we got in the canoe and he handed me an ahor. We then started to paddle before Austin said "you know I did mean what I said" and this made me laugh and look back at him and said "oh wow I just thought you were too tired and didn't know what you were saying" Austin the laughed as we turned and I saw Trish, Dez, Dallas, and Cassidy about fifty feet away from us. "Yeah well I'm not that heartless" Austin said cockily making me laugh before saying "yes when it comes to your dad" Austin then went silent and I turned around to see him just looking away from me and paddling. "Austin?" I asked before he looked up at me with emotion in his eyes "can we please just change the topic?" Austin asked before he glared at me while I rolled my eyes but I was still very curious. "Sure, um so how long have you and Cassidy been going out?" I asked as we paddled towards them. "About six months we got to the same high school but I don't know if it's gonna last through senior year" Austin said shrugging while I looked back at him. "I don't know I just something tells me it won't" Austin said before we stopped talking because we were now next to Cassidy and Dallas' canoe. "Hey guys! Did you guys get home okay during the storm?" Dallas asked us as Trish and Dez came over to us. "Well let's say I fell over" Austin said looking at me before I shrugged then I got a 'what-in-the-world-happened-with-you-two' look from Trish before I mouthed to her "I'll tell you later." "I had to go over to Ally's cabin and by the time we got there it was too dangerous for me to go back to mine so I just stayed the night with Ally" Austin said before Cassidy glared at me and then smiled at Austin, "nothing happened right?" Cassidy asked batting her eyelashes at Austin and I some how feeling my cheeks getting warm for some reason. "Oh um of course not babe! I was just stuck with her don't worry I wouldn't even touch her if I was forced to" Austin said, ouch. Okay that was a tad bit hurtful."Well that was rude Austin" Trish said glaring at Austin who was a bit caught off guard. "What?" Austin asked before Trish rolled her eyes at him before he looked at me and I did the same.

We then canoed for a bit and went around a small island and then Dallas, Dez and Austin thought of an ever so clever idea. "Let's race to that part of the island that sticks out" Dallas said, so it was about twenty feet away. "No" I began but Austin said "yeah! Okay on your marks, get set, go!" Austin said before we started to race, I was dipping my paddle in the water but like that mattered Austin was making us go very fast. We were almost there when Dallas and Cassidy's canoe banged against ours, "watch it!" Austin said before bumping they're canoe then they all started laughing as they bumped our canoes while I was getting very worried. We kept rocking back and forth and then Dallas hit out canoe so hard that guess what?

It flipped over, I screamed before we hit the water. I rose right under the canoe but it was flipped over to I was covered and I could hear Cassidy yelling at Dallas before I saw Austin rise. "Thanks a lot" I grumbled at Austin, I can't believe it's only been like what four days and he has successfully gotten me dumped into a lake twice! "Hey at least I didn't do it" Austin said making me roll my eyes, "yeah well if you and Dallas had stopped you're little game of bumper cars then we wouldn't be here" I said glaring at Austin who sighed. "Okay I know whatever are you okay though?" Austin asked me which came to a shock to me, "yeah fine are you?" I asked looking at Austin who said "yeah I'm fine now let's get this canoe backup on it's right side" Austin said making me smile a little before I went back underwater and we tipped the canoe back up and let all the water out. Then Austin got in and practically lifted me into the canoe. "Okay are you two okay?" Cassidy asked mostly looking at Austin then me, we both nodded before Dez and Trish came over to us and Dez handed Austin and I towels as Trish talked to me. I explained the whole fence thing then she said "well you two were down there for a while, Cassidy was ready to jump under and drag you up here" I laughed and said "well she wouldn't have to since we just talking briefly" I said while Trish smirked and said "okayy" before the went back and I was confused. I dried off before we went back to the small island and we walked around before stopping and she pulled out a can of beers. I sighed as I watched her Dallas and Austin chug them down. "Idiots" Trish mumbled before I laughed and said "oh and you should be talking?" I asked as Trish playfully shoved me. "Oh shut up that was only once and hey wasn't it a fun night?" Trish asked me referring to a party we went to last year and let's say she had too much punch. "Yeah it was so much fun having to drag you home and sneak you inside your house drunk so you're parents were asleep and you keep on yelling random things" I said laughing at the memory while Trish laughed with me. "So there's like nothing going on with you and Austin right?" Trish asked me making me almost choke, "of course not! Why in the world would you even think that!? Austin he is" I began then looked back at him who was chugging down another beer while Cassidy kissed his neck, "well that and annoying as frick!" I said making Trish laugh and said "well one Dez told me he is only like this when he's stressed out or something" I then wondered what would he be stressed out about. Maybe with his dad?

"Trish is there anything ya know going on between Austin and his dad?" I asked Trish who sighed and said "yeah well let's say those two don't get along super well I mean I don't know that much but if you want to learn anything you'll have to find out from Austin" Trish said making me nodded. I then asked "just wondering why would you think something was going on between Austin and I?" Trish then just smirked at me "I don't know it just seems like even though you two tease each other and call each other names there's this tension" Trish said making me look at her like she's crazy. "Funny!" I said as I began to laugh while Trish just rolled her eyes "sure laugh but you'll notice it sooner or later" Trish said before we looking at Cassidy and Austin who were making out well nevermind Cassidy just collapsed on Austin. I then looked at Dallas who was just smirking at me and hiccuping and Dez was just sipping his first beer.

"We need to get them home before they're too drunk to move" I said while Trish nodded, "yo freckles! Come on we're leaving" Trish yelled at Dez who jumped up then stumbled a little, so I got he was just tipsy. I then walked over to Cassidy and got her off Austin and Dez helped me carry her into my canoe and set her down. "Okay Dallas can ride with you guys then we can just tie they're canoe to the back of yours and we'll bring them home" I said to Trish and Dez who nodded and Trish grabbed the empty cans and Dez helped Dallas into their canoe I then walked over to Austin who was drinking the last of I don't even know what number can. "Austin you should stop" I said grabbing his hand. "I can take it! And it's not like Mike would care" Austin said before he leaned on me as I dragged us over to his canoe, so this was because of his dad? "Sure okay let's go big boy" I said snapping on Austin's life jacket before I tried to have him sit up but he just put his head in his lap. I sighed then we brought Dallas and Cassidy home and thank god they're parent's weren't home. Trish and brought the still passed out Cassidy inside since the door was open odd I know. Then into her room then Dez brought Dallas into his house we all walked back to our canoes and I groaned Austin was sitting in the water like a little kid. "Ally I can come with you if you want" Dez said as he picked Austin up and put him back in the canoe before Trish and I got into our canoes. "No it's fine don't worry about it, I know you're just a bit clumsy but you should sober up before you see you're parents" I said before Dez nodded and walked towards his house. "Text me later?" Trish asked me "of course, well wish me luck" I said making Trish laugh as I looked back at Austin who was groaning and rubbing his eyes. "Yeah I will and you're sure you're alright?" Trish asked me as we paddled out so we were in the middle of the lake, "I'm fine I've already dealt with you before so Austin should be no different" I said Trish nodded slowly before we went our separate ways. It took me a while but I finally got us back to Austin's cabin I was very impressed with myself. "Where are we?" Austin slurred as I rolled my eyes and tied the canoe to the dock, "you're cabin now come on" I said getting Austin to step out of the canoe and then he put all his weight on me and kept crossing his feet as we walked up to his cabin, also he was soaking wet so now half of my shirt was wet. We walked to his back door I tried to open it but it was locked, "ugh" I said as I dragged Austin with me up the small hill and also fell over since he kept on almost tripping me.

We walked up the stairs when I gasped as I saw Mike and Mimi walking out and they saw me, I quickly covered Austin's eyes the best I could with his hair. "Oh hey guys!" Mimi said smiling at us and walked over to us. "Hey Mimi! Austin is so tired see he's already half asleep but I'm bringing him to his room right now anyway gotta go!" I said quickly before quickly bringing Austin inside just as Mike was leaving and then once he was out I closed the door and as soon as I let go of Austin who tried to sit on the chair but kept on stumbling. "Ugh come here" I said helping Austin into his room then shutting the door "oh good so we're alone, in my room" Austin slurred as I rolled my eyes and tried to set Austin down but he then fell to the ground. "Oh god! Sorry!" I said before helping him back up but then I tripped over his feet and we both fell onto the bed. "Mhmm Ally you smell nice" Austin said as he kept him hands on my hips and smelled my hair I tried not to blush before I stood up and sighed looking at Austin whose shirt was still soaking. I then looked at his drawers and grabbed a black shirt and tossed it to him, "put this on" I said before Austin raised his arms and I rolled my eyes. "Ugh god you so owe me one once you're sober" I grumbled before lifting Austin's wet shirt off and putting the clean one on, I then looking the mirror and saw my mascara had flaked off. "Austinn! You made my makeup mess up! Now I look like a racoon" I grumbled trying to fix it before I felt someone's hands grab my waist and then he pulled me down onto his lap. "Why do you wear makeup even though you're gorgeous?" Austin asked me into my ear making me smile but then I realized he's drunk and doesn't know what he's saying. "Austin you don't know what you're saying now just go to bed I'll see you tomorrow" I said trying to get up but then Austin pulled me back down and said slurred "noo stay please" I rolled my eyes and saw his eyelids then slowly close before his head hit the pillow and I heard his soft snoring. I smiled and then tried to get up again but his grip on my waist was still as strong, I then grabbed a pillow and quickly got up and put the pillow in my place but Austin just let that drop to the ground, weird? I then walked into his kitchen and wrote a quick note before putting some Advil and some water and the note on his desk before I walked out quietly sighing. I was so tired now thanks to having to drag Austin around with me I walked inside and saw my dad eating his dinner in front of the tv. "Hey honey! Come on over! The foods on the table" my dad said pointing to the pizza, I grabbed a root beer and a couple slices before putting them down on the table. "Wait I'll be back" I said while my dad just nodded, I then went upstairs and got into some yoga pants and a tank top since it had cooled down. I then went back downstairs and cleaned my face then watched some tv and ate some food with my dad. It was now nine and we were watching some animal planet special but all I could think of was what in the world was going on with Austin and his dad? But before I knew it I started to fall asleep on the couch before I tuned out the sounds of giraffes and fell fast asleep.

**So there you have it! SO what went down with Austin and his dad? And why doesn't Austin want to be friends with Ally? All will be relieved soon ;) SO I hope everyone liked it! Sorry but you'll see why Austin drank and I know that doesn't always help the person and yeah...well anyway! I will update as soon as possible! I don't know if I will be abel tomorrow or not but if I don't get to tomorrow I will on Wednesday! I'm also going to start writing the sequel soon! I jus haven't been having as much free time but by the weekend I will post it! Anyway I hope everyone had a great start off to the week! I will update soon and please review! Can we hit 20? Please :) if not that's alright too ;) but goal! Have a great week guys! :))**


	5. Chapter 5-Paint fight

**Hey guys! Thank you so much! 25 reviews!? AHH your all soo amazingg! So thank you all for the reviews they're amazing just like you guys! So this chapter is going to be in Austin's P.O.V I hope you don't mind I thought it would work the best! So without any further adue I give your chapter 5 ;) don't forget to review! :)**

Austin's P.O.V

I woke up to having a pounding headache, I groaned and rolled over on my bed. Damn how much did I drink? I then looked down at myself I saw I was wearing a, black shirt? I don't really remember changing shirts. I then looked on the ground and saw my wet yellow t-shirt was on the ground, I then looked at my clock it was nine in the morning. I groaned then I saw a note, Advil and some water on my nightstand I quickly took some Advil and took a sip of water before reading the note.

_You so owe me one and you're welcome pretty boy_

_-Ally _

I sighed and put the note down, man I hope I didn't do anything stupid I mean I only really drink like that when, well yeah when he rains on my life. I groaned and walked out of my room before I saw a sign on my room door, it read 'please don't open. Don't feel good and want to be along thanks' I chuckled seeing that the handwriting was Ally's. I then walked to the kitchen and I saw a note on the fridge I walked over to it and tore it off the fridge, it was from my mom.

_You're dad and I are out on the boat Lester want's you at his house at nine to help paint some window frames,I hope you feel better soon! _

_Love Mom_

I groaned knowing I would have to work hungover, it wasn't that bad but the sun sigh won't be me friend today. As I read the note I laughed as my mom said 'you're dad and I' as if I would ever call that man my dad. I put the note back on the fridge before opening it and grabbing a yogurt and eating it quickly before I walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror I had a bit of an aftershave but oh well I'm too lazy at the moment to shave, I then washed my face and combed my hair a bit but not too much or else it would look overdone. Whatt? A guy can look decent. I then went into my room and took off my shirt, I was holding my black one before I smelled something. It was familiar, it was a sweet smell that reminded me a bit of strawberries and it was coming from my shirt? I put my shirt to my nose, well the smell was most definitely coming from that shirt but how do I recognize it then it hit me. It was what Ally smelled like. But wait why in the world would **her **smell be on **my **shirt? I shrugged before I put on a new white shirt and some shorts that were black, I was about to turn the doorknob to walk out of my room before a memory hit me. I then banged my head on the door, why the hell would you grab her and try to cuddle with her? You idiot. I sighed before I walked over to Ally's cabin, great I have to see her I bet she'll be right where I am as soon as I open the door. I walked over and saw their front door was open but I still knocked, but there wasn't any response. I slowly walked in and said "hello?" Then I heard Lester say "hey Austin! One minute I'll be up in like five minutes!" I chuckled how he went from one minute to five. I walked around the kitchen then stopped and realized how much a creeper I must look like and a weirdo just walking around they're kitchen.

I walked over to where the couch was and I took a seat before the couch squealed and kicked me? "What the hell Austin?" Ally yelled at me, oh. "Oh I didn't see you there Dawson and hush could you be any quieter?" I said shrugging at Ally who just rolled her eyes at me as she moved over to the other side of the couch "well um thanks but I was fine on my own" I said bluntly even though I knew I wouldn't of been. If Ally didn't help I would probably be passed out in a canoe in the middle of the lake. "Oh ha trust me you wouldn't of been! Like I was surprised I got out of there" Ally said laughing before she stopped and was she I can't tell but blushing? "Okay what did I do now?" I said groaning before Ally rolled her eyes "well you do sit on me" Ally said glaring at me making me chuckle, "no I mean like I didn't make out with you or anything right?" I asked worried. "Oh yes Austin it was a full on mind blowing make out session. Yeah it was lip to lip, skin rubbing against skin" Ally said scooting next to me and suddenly the room got about a thousand degrees hotter and parts of me got harder. "What?" I said trying to keep a steady face at Ally who was looking at me before laughing and said "I was joking with you Austin! I wouldn't ever make out with you" Ally said making me roll my eyes and said "same here darling" making Ally glare at me. "But you wouldn't let me leave" Ally said raising her eyebrows and smirking at me while I was just confused. "What do you mean Dawson?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. "Like once I finally got you ready to sleep you keep this firm grip on my waist but me being the ninja that I am I got out" Ally said making me laugh as I got up. "Sure Dawson the girl who's run into doors and falls over sure a ninja is exactly what to call you" I said as Ally got up as well and rolled her eyes. "Well one the doors coming flying at me thanks to a certain someone" Ally said glaring at me while I rolled my eyes before she continued "and whatever" then Lester came up the stairs from the basement and looked at us. "Hey guys! Oh Ally Trish called! She's on her way over here so you should get ready and Austin you can come with me" Lester said "sounds good!" I said at the same time as Ally did before she rolled her eyes at me and I stuck my tongue at her before I walked with Lester. We walked down a small hill that was next to their cabin that had a large wall up against the side of it that logs on the other side you could get on it from the top of the hill but man if you jumped, well you would have a broken leg. "Okay so can you paint these twenty frames yellow and blue? Some are for the house I know weird but it's what will go with the rooms and then we are selling the others. I need to work on the doc and then I'm going into town to get the boat but I will pop in every now and yeah that's about it! You'll be alright right?" Lester asked me "oh I'll be fine thanks!" I said before Lester said thank you and then he walked down to the doc. I opened the yellow and blue paint cans full of paint and then grabbed the paint brush and began on painting the huge window frames. I was on the second one when I saw Ally walking down the hill towards the doc as I saw Trish's boat pull up. My eyes were wandering because honestly painting alone is very boring, then my eyes locked. As Ally was walking down I don't know if it was because of the hill or the slant but her hips were moving side to side in wide movements which I did enjoy. Trish saw me which made me looked away and back to my ever so exciting window frame, I heard Trish say something then Ally laughing then said "yeah as if".

It was now about six and I was on the last window frame finally! I got to walk inside a while ago to get some water cause it is soo hot out today! Trish and Ally were in her room so I didn't see then but then I saw Trish and Ally walking down to the doc, hug, then Trish got in her boat and took off. I then went back to working on my window frame I know so much fun when I saw the sun that was beating down on me was covered. I looked up and saw Ally smirking at me with her hands on her hips. "Aw are you a painter boy now? Poor thing" Ally said giggling a little while I just rolled my eyes. "Yeah whatever I'm just doing what **you're** dad didn't trust **you **to do" I said now it was my turn to laugh and Ally to roll her eyes before she came down next to me. "Hey now I can totally paint!" Ally said getting down next to me, I had painted half of the window frame while the other half was still white. Ally looked at me then at the same we quickly dipped our paintbrushes into the blue paint before I began to paint at the same time as Ally was. "Hey! you're messing up my art" I said while Ally smirked and pushed my hand over and off the window frame damn that annoying feeling. "Oh you call that art? Watch the pro" Ally said as she painted the frame nicely I smiled before I dipped my paintbrush in the yellow paint and then painted over her blue. "Austin! You jerk!" Ally said as she began to quickly paint the rest of the frame blue while I just went over it with yellow. "Austin!" Ally squealed while laughing as she began to paint my hand as I painted the frame. "Ally!" I mimicked in the same voice then Ally stopped laughing and smirked, "what?" I asked still holding my my paintbrush. "You, just called me Ally!" Ally said happily I groaned damn it. "Oh whatever oh Dawson you have a little somethin" I said as Ally stopped at looked at me, I brought my hand to her check keeping my eyes locked with her brown ones. Wait damn it. I tore my gaze away from her's for a second before looking again and smirked before I took my other hand with the paintbrush and painted a light line on her check. "Austin! Oo game on Moon!" Ally said glaring at me making me scoff. I then saw her dip her paintbrush in the blue and she flicked some on me, the paint went on my shirt, face and hair oh no not the hair. "Oh you just entered the wrong game Dawson" I said winking at her before flicking my paintbrush at her so it got all over her face, "Austin!" Ally yelled before she dipped her paintbrush even more and flicked it as me as I did the same to her. We kept on firing paint at each other. I laughed as Ally fell over trying to flick some at me she glared at me which caused me to get paint all over my shirt. "Austin stop! I like this shirt!" Ally said laughing making me chuckle "well you don't anymore!" I said throwing some more yellow paint her way then she froze.

I looked and saw Lester and Mike standing there talking then looking at us. "Hey dad!" Ally said smiling. "Hey honey so you kids having a paint fight?" Lester asked Ally who looked at me rolled her eyes but this time had a smaller smile on her face. "I guess so" I said. "Well you guys should get cleaned up cause the Dawson's are coming over Austin" Mike said to me I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the hose which was on the other side of the house. "Where do you think you're going? Aren't you going to answer me?" Mike yelled at me making me turn around roll my eyes at look at him. "Here's me talking to you! Okay! And I'm going to go do exactly what you asked me to do, Mike" I said before walking around the other side of the house. I then heard some smaller foot prints running behind me. I got to the hose and saw Ally turn it on she looked at me confused but there was no way in hell I was going to tell her. "So here you can use it first'" Ally said handing the hose to me, I took it then smirked again and sprayed her. Ally squealed as I washed her off. By the end she was soaking wet I could see her bra but I wasn't going to let her know that. "Okay give me the hose, now" Ally said trying to grab the hose from me which I raised over my head so I was washing the paint out of my hair out. "Austin" Ally said jumping trying to reach the hose while I just laughed as we both got drenched. "Fine here" I said after about a minute of Ally jumping around. I handed it to her and she took it then full of sprayed my face, "Ahh Al-Dawson!" I yelled trying to block the water Ally was laughing then I looked up to see my mom walking over. Ally stopped too our laughter died down. Ally turned off the hose and she looked down the up at me glared as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Um hey you two" Mimi said walking over to us, "hey mom" I said shaking my head. "Hey Mimi! Um thank you for inviting us over to dinner!" Ally said smiling which my mom returned "oh anytime! I was coming over to say it's all ready so you're dad and you can come over whenever!" Mimi said before I began to walk towards the house "I'll tell him we'll be over soon!" Ally said waving at us as I walked back quickly not wanting to walk back with my mom and Mike.

I ran into my room and sighed and ran my hands through my hair. We aren't friends Moon. I told myself no we aren't that and we aren't becoming that. No. I got changed into a new blue shirt and some brown short, I combed my hair which had all the paint out before I put on some cologne and some then walked out and my mouth dropped, well I mean I made sure no one could see but damn. I walked in to see Ally and her dad walking in and sure Lester looked nice and all but damn Dawson. She was wearing a red dress that had crossed straps on the front and a single 'x' on the back. I then stopped staring and smirked as I saw Ally looking at me before she saw me and rolled her eyes at me. "Well let's eat!" My mom said as I went over to the table, as I sat down I felt a pair of smaller legs kick me under the table. I glared at Ally who was glaring back "move you long legs" Ally said as she dished some peas on her plate. "Not my fault I was born tall unlike some people" I said making Ally roll her eyes before she stomped on my foot making me groan before I moved my foot and Ally smirked. The dinner was alright I didn't talk all that much and neither did Ally it was all good until this. "So Austin what do you do for fun?" Lester asked me, well I could say many things but some the adults probably wouldn't want to hear so I said "I like to listen to music and at times play the guitar. But I've kinda stopped that for a while now" I said as my mom sent me a look, "well I thought it was a good idea I mean you knows kids these days. Music is just a bunch of people yelling yet they blast that so called 'music' into their ears" Mike said as he laughed and so did Lester. "Well that might just be your opinion Mike" I said gritting my teeth as he looked at me. "No it's the truth" Mike said, okay that's it. "You know what I'm not even hungry anymore" I said getting out of my seat, "Austin" my mom said glaring at me while I just scoffed she always sticks up for him. "Come on Austin" Mike said wow that's low. "I won't come on" I said before walking out and slamming the door behind me and walking down the road. Damn him.

I was walking right in the middle of the road trying to let off steam I was walking along the middle since the side was off a small but dangerous cliff. Although I wouldn't mind throwing a certain someone off a certain cliff. before I heard footsteps behind me I growled and turned around and yelled "what?" I then saw Ally looking at me with her hands on her hips. "Austin! You can't just leave dinner like that!" Ally said at me while I just rolled my eyes "and you should be talking?" I asked smirking. "The only reason why I'm here is because you're mother asked for me to bring you back" Ally said "well what in the world makes you think that you'll be able to make me go back into that cabin?" I asked Ally just smiled and rolled her eyes at me. "I always get what I want" Ally said, "oh okay prove it" I said then Ally ran behind me and at first tried to push me. I probably moved about a step with her trying to push me forward. She then looked forward and and I smirked at me. "Okay what in the world is going on with you and your dad?" Ally asked me my smirk dropped. "Why do you care Dawson? We-we are not friends! So you really shouldn't give a damn it will be better for you if you don't" I said to Ally looking her dead in the eye. "Austin-" Ally began to say then she was cut off by a horn, I saw bright lights and I quickly grabbed Ally and pushed us both off the road, my arms were wrapped around her tightly as we fell down the hill. The world was spinning for me then it all went black.

**So heh first cliffhanger for this story...sorry! So what's gonna happen after they're fall? And so Austin and his dad don't like each other but why doesn't Austin want Ally to know or even to be his friend? I'll give you a hint it isn't because he hates her;) but you guys probably figured that one on your own so sorry that wasn't that great of a hint! But anyway happy Wednesday! Well for you who read this on Wednesday but if your reading this on a Thursday then happy Thursday! I hope you guys are having an amazing week so far! I will try so hard to update tomorrow! Sorry if this was a bit short I'm just really tired ;) but I hope you liked it! ALSO! Don't forget! You are online right now so go online and vote for the TCA's and you know who ;) so I will update as soon as I can! I hope you have an amazing day and don't forget to smile :) Also please review! Could get get it to 35 reviews? Maybe? Well either way have an amazing week hoped ya liked and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Let me help you

**Hey there amazing people of the internet! I am so thankful for all of your reviews! SO thank you so much for reading my story I can't say how much I appreciate you guys :) anyway I hope you guys like this one! I wasn't going to have you wait too long after a cliffhanger hahaaa get it cause they fell off a cliff...ha okay maybe that's just me. Well yeah onto the story I hope you like it! Please review!**

Ally's P.O.V

We were falling, I felt Austin's arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes as I felt us hitting the ground over and over again, then I looked up and saw a bush I screamed before I felt my body being flung. I flew about a foot in the air as I felt Austin's arms leave my body I then hit the ground hard. I just laid there my body was in pain even though I wasn't the main body being thrown down the hill, that was Austin. Austin. I then heard a voice coming from the road. "Oh my god! Ally! Austin! We were just coming over! Are you guys okay?" Cassidy asked as I saw her, Dallas, Trish and Dez standing at the top of the hill. "I think we are-" I began to say before I looked over at Austin who was unconscious laying on the ground. "Austin!" I said going over to him, "oh my god! Is he okay?" Cassidy asked me I went over to Austin and brushed his hair out of his face his eyes were closed. I then put my head to his chest, thank god his heart is still beating. "He's just unconscious" I said while looking over at Austin worried, he had a cut on his arm and his head was forming a bump on it. I looked around we were on a small piece of land that was sticking out thank god we stopped here. "I should call your parents" Trish said I began to nod before thinking about the whole blow up between Austin and his dad which I'm still confused about. "Wait! Just get us out of here and we can go over to one of your houses and call them from there" I said while looking down at Austin then up to the road trying to figure out how to get us out of here. Trish looked at me confused before I mouthed 'please' before she nodded. "Okay well if one of you guys goes into my garage which will be unlocked since we haven't been able to get a lock there should be some rope to use" I yelled up at Dez who nodded. "I'll go with him to make sure he doesn't break anything we will be back soon!" Trish said as they got in the car. I sighed and nodded before looking down at Austin again. I saw the top of his shirt was up a bit I lifted it slowly and gasped there were bruises that weren't there before the fall. I guess he really took the whole owning me thing to the heart. Or it could've just been the way we felll who knows. I then looked back up at Cassidy who were looking down at us, "how did you not see us?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Well I was looking at the road and then Trish was talking about this well weird stuff between Austin and you which I know isn't true. I looked back at her for a second I swear and then bam I saw you two and hit the breaks but by the time I did Austin threw you both off the cliff" Cassidy said. "Okay well I mean he didn't really throw us more like moved' I said then stopped myself. Why in the world am I defended him? Why would I defend someone who doesn't even like me as a person? I then heard Austin groan I then looked down at him. Austin slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head, "damn that hurt" Austin said groaning making me laugh which made Austin look at me. "Oh you're down here too great. Wait Dawson you have a cut" Austin said looking at me while I just rolled my eyes and smiled softly "no dud captain obvious but I'm not the problem here. You took a pretty big fall for me" I said looking at Austin while trying to hide the blush on my cheeks. "Oh yeah well you know I just yeah sure call it that" Austin said making me laugh before he groaned as he tried to get up but I stopped him.

"Don't get up you have quite a few bruises on your stomach so just um lay down" I said as Austin looked up at me an arched an eyebrow. "On the ground? You do realize that this ground has sticks and rocks on it. I think I will rather sit up" Austin said before I sighed and stopped him again. "Austin don't. Okay just cause I don't really like you doesn't mean I don't want you to hurt yourself even more so just um put your head in my lap" I said knowing I would regret it. "Really? That's even weirder than what happened a couple nights ago" Austin said as he set his head in my lamp and sighed which made me laugh. "Am I comfortable?" I asked looking down at Austin before he said "eh somewhat" making me laugh. The we heard a cough and I looked up to see Cassidy glaring down at us. "Don't get too cozy!" Cassidy said\yelled, "don't worry babe! I just needed something to rest my head on" Austin said as he looked up Cassidy and as I looked up to see Trish and Dez walking back down. "Hey guys! We have a rope! I'm on my way down" Dez said as he tied the rope onto a thick tree trunk before he came down slowly, "how in the world does Dez know how to do that?" I asked as I found myself playing with Austin's hair before I looked down at my hand and pulled it away embarrassed. "His parents made him learn how to rock climb I don't know when his family is pretty weird" Austin said before Dez said "I heard that!" Making us both laugh. Dez came down and I got up along with Austin, "okay who is first?" Dez asked as he had the other piece of rope in his hand. Now don't worry it's strong rope not some tiny thin rope. "Austin you should go" I said before Austin looked at me, "um okay I guess" Austin said sounding almost un easy about it. I watched as they made their way back up the cliff I smiled as soon as I saw Austin back on the road and then my smile for some reason dropped when Cassidy gave him a bone crushing hug. I mean the guy just fell down a cliff. I then looked behind me and gasped lightly, we were right on the edge of a part of the cliff that stuck out but below me it was longer and more dangerous drop. I looked up to see Dez climbing back down slowly while everyone was watching. I smiled before I took a step back so I could give Dez some room but the funny thing was there was nothing there anymore for me to step on.

I squealed before moving closer towards the slant tha Dez was coming down on. I looked down worried as the ground that I was standing on was all beginning to crumble, "come on Dez" I said to myself as I saw Trish who looked worried "move faster dofus! She's going to fall even further!" Trish yelled, "hold on Ally! I just can't go too fast or else everything from up here could fall on you" Dez said. He was about ten feet away from me but still far from my short arms reach. I then looked behind me and the ground was crumbling faster, I then felt myself beginning to go down, "Ah!" I yelled as I then grabbed onto the branch of the bush that I fell from. I looked down and saw the smaller dirt piece of landing that we were on was gone and I was hanging there. "Damn it Dez! Move faster!" Austin yelled which surprised me. "Dez!" I yelled as I looked and saw the rope that Dez had tied around the tree was undoing itself and my grip was getting looser. "Ally!" Austin yelled then the next things happened so quickly.

My sweaty hand slipped, I heard Austin and Trish yell my name, I tried to grab onto the branch with my other hand but that slipped too. I was falling this could be it. I could be dead within a matter of seconds, I then screamed as I fell. I thought I was going to die and this was the end of the line for me but no.

Not today. I felt Dez's arm grab onto mine, I looked up and I saw him panting looking down at me and I smiled up at him. I then looked up at Austin who was holding onto the rope with his hands. "Dallas! Get your ass over here help me pull them up!" Austin yelled as I felt us being pulled us up, Dez then took his other arm and pulled me up next to him. "Well looks like we'll both live to see another day" Dez said making me laugh, "haha very true Dez" I said before we were pulled up and as soon as I got on the road again I let out the breath I didn't realize that I was holding in. I then looked at Dallas and gave him a hug and said "thank you!" I then turned around into Austin but instead of just walking away I wrapped my arms around him and Austin stood there frozen for a moment then wrapped his arms around me before I pulled away and realized how weird that was. And rgh won't that dumb feeling go away? I mean this is just mean thanking him, not a friendly thing since he doesn't want to be anything close to that. I looked up to Austin and said "thanks for grabbing the rope I mean if you hadn't I doubt anyone would of been able to" Austin looked relieved happy even for about a moment before he shrugged. "Yeah uh whatever I just happened to be there" Austin said before walking away. I sighed then we walked into Cassidy's car, it was a bit squashed but we all managed to fit in, "wait guys I can't take you back to my place. My parent's actually shoot! I have to go! Big family dinner or something, is it okay if I just bring you back to your cabin?" Cassidy asked us "sure I can go with them too" Trish said Cassidy nodded then drove us back to my cabin.

Dez and I helped Austin out and Trish walked behind us as we walked inside to find my dad and Mimi watching tv, "hey kids! Austin! May I have a word?" Mimi asked Austin who sighed and walked around the corner with Mimi. I then walked over to my dad with Trish and Dez behind me "um dad this is Dez he lives across the lake" I said as Dez shook my dad's hand. "Pleasure to met you Dez. Ally! What in the world happened to your dress?" My dad asked me then looked at me worried I opened my mouth then saw Austin walk back over to us looking pretty pissed off while Mimi looked annoyed and worried. "Actually dad we are heading up to my room but we will be down soon!" I said to my dad smiling before I mumbled to Trish "Trish grab some ice" Trish nodded then she grabbed some and we all walked upstairs. Austin took a seat on my bed along with Dez and Trish and I sat down on a smaller couch my dad put in there. "Okay Austin we need to get some ice on those bruises of yours" I said before Austin smirked at me "and where are these bruises Dawson?" Austin asked me smirking while I rolled my eyes, "just take off your damn shirt" I grumbled before Dez moved as Austin took of his shirt and I tried to not stare while Austin layed down on my bed. "Ally I'm getting a first aid kit for your cut, dofus come with me" Trish said I groaned and looked at her asking her to stay while Trish just laughed and rolled her eyes and me and mouthed "tension". I sighed and looked back at Austin who was lying down on my bed. "Okay here" I said placing an ice pack on his head as I sat down next to him on the bed, "well that's freezing" Austin said trying to take it off while I stopped him. "No duh that's why it's called an _**ice**_ pack Einstein and keep it on it's gonna help you head now I'm gonna put some on your other bruises" I said before I grabbed some more bags of ice. I looked down at Austin who was looking at me before his eyes moved quickly to the ceiling. I started setting down the ice packs over his chest "so Dawson why are you being so nice to me? I thought you don't like me" Austin asked me I smiled and said "well that is true. But I mean even if I don't like the person doesn't mean I wouldn't help them. Like you could of let me been hit by Cassidy" I said shrugging. "Okay well said Dawson well-ow" Austin said closing his eyes as I placed an ice pack on his well defined six pack. "Sorry but this will help" I said as I set it down lightly as Austin slowly began to relax. "Um Austin I was going to say I'm sorry about whatever is going on with you and your dad" I said quietly but Austin heard me. "Don't be it's none of your business anyway" Austin grumbled which I rolled my eyes at. "Well keep these on for a bit then you should head back home but put some more ice on them if you need to" I said as Austin nodded opened his mouth but no words came out because Trish and Dez walked in. "Here Ally!" Trish said happily as she came next to me as I was sitting. She put some rubbing alcohol on it which I winced at before she placed a bandage on it. I then tried to cover it with my hair, "Ally you'll look fine" Trish said laughing before I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh whatever and also Dez thanks for catching me" I said smiling at Dez who was playing with my clock? "Oh anytime Ally! I actually would of beat you to the ground if it wasn't for him" Dez said pointing to Austin who was smirking "yup I'm a hero" Austin said cockily making me roll my eyes. "Sure call yourself that" I said making Austin stick his tongue out at me.

We all talked for a bit longer as Austin rested, well it was mostly Dez going on about his gingerbread family and how important they are to him. Weird I know. I then looked at Austin and saw his bruises that were swollen have gone down and the ice packs were now wet against his skin. I also looked at the clock and my eyes widened, "you guys need to get home! It's already ten!" I said shocked at the time that had gone by, "oh wow! Come on dofus let's go, you should go too Austin" Trish said Austin nodded before I took off the ice packs on him and he stood up and put his shirt on and I may of looked just once, or twice. I then walked everyone downstairs and saw my dad watching tv, "dad I'm going to walk everyone home okay?" I said and I got a nod from my dad. I then got on my flip flops and we all walked down to the doc. "Ally can we borrow your canoe? I'll bring it back over tomorrow" Trish said "of course! It's a bit dusty but of course" I said before Trish and Dez got into the canoe and paddled away. "Bye!" I said waving before I turned to Austin who was already walking up the hill, I ran after him and he then tripped and began to fall before I caught him. "Thanks" Austin said looking me dead in the eye before I smiled and helped him to his house. We got there luckily without falling over then Austin sighed and looked at his cabin before looking at me "are you going to be alright?" I asked wondering what even goes down in that cabin. "Yeah I'll be fine Dawson um thanks" Austin said before smiling at me while I smiled back then I walked away, that was weird. I walked back inside and told my dad I was going to bed since I was so tired. I was finally in bed by ten thirty and I couldn't get to sleep. Every time I think Austin and I could be getting along he changes moods and shuts me out I keep on being thrown to square one over and over again. I sighed I was going to figure out what is going on with Austin before the summer ends even if the last thing I do. I then finally found a way to fall asleep and went into a deep sleep.

**So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry for any errors I'm really reallyyyy tired but I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to update tomorrow or Saturday! And also I will try by the end of the weekend to have the sequel posted soo keep you eyes peeled for that ;) also don't forget to go vote for A&A, R5, Laura Marano, and Ross Lynch for the TCA's! I hope everyone had a great Thursday! Anyway please review! Could we get to 55 reviews? Do you think that would work? That would be amazing but either way ;) please review and stay amazing every single one of you :)**


	7. Chapter 7- Laugher insted of glares

**Hey! So sorry I was going to update yesterday but I was writing last night then the power went out! And it didn't come back until like 1 in the morning so I am so sorry! But I hope you guys like this! Thank you so much for reading and all the amazing reviews and I hope you are having a great weekend! I'll update as soon as I can! And please review! :))**

Ally's P.O.V

I groaned as I looked up from my bed and saw my dad in my room "dad? What are you doing?" I asked rubbing my eyes and running my hands through my messy hair. "Well I was saying I need to go into town for the day. I'm going to go grocery shopping and they're having a huge store sale at the hardware store! So I'll be back" my dad said before looking at his watch then back at me. "Like five. I have some white paint and I need the top part of the doc to be re painted and since you did such a great job yesterday and because Austin's injured it's you're turn" my dad smiling at me. "Okay dad I'll get right to it" I said getting up and walked downstairs with my dad "I'm heading out now I'll see you later!" My dad said before hugging me then walking out. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, I groaned at my reflection. I took my bandage off to reveal a bloody scratch. I washed my face then the cut. I then brushed my hair and braided it into a loose fish tail braid, I then walked back to my room and got into some white shorts and a light blue shirt. I then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt and put it in a bowl along with some fruit and some oats. I then walked out onto our porch and looked across the forest which was filled with green trees and bushes. I then looked over to Austin's cabin and saw the lights were all out, I really do wonder what goes down in that house.

I then went back inside since I finished my breakfast and quickly brushed my teeth before walking downstairs slowly because my body still hurt a bit from the fall and grabbed some white paint cans that my dad bought before I walked down the small hill to my dock and out them down on the dock. I then quickly went back up inside the cabin and grabbed some paint brushes and then I walked back over to see a familiar boat pull up. "Hey guys" I said walked over to Cassidy's boat which had Dallas, Trish and Dez in it and on the side of it was my canoe. "Here's your canoe!" Trish said as Dez got off the boat and tied the canoe onto my dock. "So what are you doing Ally?" Dallas asked me looking down at my paint cans, "painting half of the dock" I said shrugging then looking up at them. "So is Austin here?'' Cassidy asked looking around my yard. "Well you know he kinda fell down a cliff yesterday and all" I said while Cassidy then looked at me and raised an eyebrow "well I mean why are you working?" Cassidy asked me. "Well I mean he had a harder fall than me" I explained before Dez said "yeah I mean Austin pretty much protected Ally from the fall" I found my cheeks getting hotter, Trish was smirking at me while Cassidy glared at Dez who was just smiling and Dallas was trying to figure out what was happening. "Yeah well um yeah I'm gonna start painting" I said before I opened the paint can and began to paint. Dez helped me a bit Dallas tried but I asked him to stop cause he was just messy painter. "Well I'm hungry so I'll be back soon!" Cassidy said before Dallas followed her. "Well are you guys hungry?" I asked Trish said "yes I'm starving" Dez then said "yeah me too" I put down my paintbrush I was almost done besides a smaller part. We walked inside and I made us all some ham and cheese sandwiches. "So you and Austin seem to be getting along a lot better" Dez said biting into his sandwich while I almost choked on mine. "What?" I asked looking at Dez like he was crazy. "Well I mean down on that cliff you two were getting pretty cozy and he doesn't always jump off cliffs for people" Dez said shrugging. "Well I mean we aren't close at all he annoys me and every time I think we are getting somewhat close to friends BAM! He becomes a jerk again" I said sighing and taking a bit out of my sandwich. "Yeah well I mean he's just like that when well" Dez began before he widened his eyes and said "I didn't say anything!" I looked at Trish who was looking at Dez confused. "Dez what do you know?" I asked as I cleared our dishes. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Wait why do you care so much?" Dez asked smirking at me now it was my turn to be quite. Yeah why do I care so much? "I mean I just um whatever let's go back outside" I grumbled while Dez smirked at me while we all walked back outside.

We walked back and Trish played on her phone while Dez and I finished the rest of the dock, I then began to walk back to the end of the dock that Trish was on I was looking back at my newly painted dock before I ran into something hard. "Ow" Austin hissed before we both tumbled and I was on the end of the dock while Austin was slipping on the edge before I grabbed his hand and pulled him back up so our chest were against each other and I was looking up at him while still holding his hand. "Looks like you're clumsiness is rubbing off on me" Austin said smirking while I laughed and said "yeah whatever but I decided not to have you fall down again because of me" Austin then smiled down at me and I did the same. I then realized how weird this was and that stupid feeling in my hand wouldn't go away so I let go of his hand and walked back to Trish. "Tension Dawson it's there" Trish whispered while I rolled my eyes. I then turned back to Austin who I saw was talking to Dez, "wait why are you here?" I asked looking at Austin who turned around smirked and walked over towards me. "Oh thanks that's welcoming" Austin said making me smile a bit while I rolled my eyes. "I didn't want to be stuck in my cabin anymore so I thought what else I could do then bam the idea came to me, annoy Dawson" Austin said before winking at me as I rolled my eyes. "Well you're not going to succeed cause I have learned to just ignore you" I said scoffing as Austin chuckled "so you're painting the dock?" Austin asked looking at the paint cans. "Yeah I mean we still have to do the second coat" I said looking back at Austin who was smirking at me "what?" I groaned at Austin who I was guessing up to something. "You're not painting any more!" Austin said before he grabbed the paint cans and ran, "Austin!" I yelled running after him, Austin was at the top of the smaller hill and I ran up to him and almost caught him before he ran to the other side of my cabin, "miss me! Miss me! Now you've gotta kiss me!" Austin yelled as I rolled my eyes and groaned as my cheeks slowly got hot as he said that, "in you're dreams" I said chasing Austin, I was almost to him I reached out trying to grab onto his shirt before he dodged me and I fell to the ground. "Ow!" I yelled as I hit the hard ground hitting my bruises. Austin then stopped and ran over to me "shit are you okay?" Austin asked me helping me up, "yeah I'm fine just still a bit sore" I said rubbing my stomach. "Sorry I forgot how clumsy you are" Austin said making us both laugh. "Thanks Austin" I said as our laughter died down and I looked up at him, "for what?" Austin asked me confused. I then smirked and grabbed the paint cans that he had set down "for the paint cans! And oh also for helping me!" I yelled as I grabbed the cans and broke out for a run back down the hill. "Damn you Dawson!" Austin yelled as we both ran back down to the dock, I stopped and waited for Austin who ran back down and glared at me "damn me indeed" I said smirking while Austin just rolled his eyes but I think I saw a small smile on his lips, maybe. "So do you want help?" Austin asked me looking at the paint cans, "sure as long as you don't take them" I said before I opened the paint cans again and I dipped my paint brush in the paint and Austin grabbed his before I looked up and saw Cassidy's boat pulling up. "Hey babe!" Cassidy said getting off and walking right onto my wet paint, "Cassidy! Be careful!" Austin said making me look at him confused, "why?" Cassidy asked as she gave Austin a hug, "because Dawson is painting and she worked har- I mean well I just didn't want you to get paint on yourself" Austin said making me sigh I should of guessed he wouldn't actually help me out. "I'll help you finish this Ally!' Dallas said getting out, I groaned great. "Oh um okay" I said as Dallas grabbed some paint brushes and we finished, Cassidy took everyone else on a quick boat ride so it was just Dallas and I, yay.

We were waiting for everyone to get back and we were sitting on the bench on the dock I saw Cassidy's boat coming towards us thank god. Dallas just kept going on and on about well I don't fully remember since I wasn't really listening. I was more thinking about Austin for some crazy reason. Like I mean I'm not complaining but why is he being so nice to me? And what's going on with Austin and Mike? And gosh that boy is confusing and why do I care so damn much? "Ally?" Dallas said I shook my head and looked at Dallas who was looking at me, "so tomorrow night Cassidy is having this party and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Dallas asked me, my mind was yelling no! You hate parties! You don't even like Dallas! "Sure" I said before regretting it. Wow great job at saying NO Dawson, oh shut up. "Awesome! Oh Ally you've got a little somethin" Dallas said touching the side of my lip "wha-" I began before Dallas began to lean in, he was so close to my lips while my mind was panicking, I felt his wet lips on mine and then pushed him away. "Uh Dallas here's the thing um I did say yes to going to the a party and all but you're not getting any kisses right now" I said looking at Dallas who nodded. "Alright sounds good Dawson" Dallas said smiling and for some reason it annoyed me even more when he said it, "hey don't go stealing my nickname" Austin said as we looked at them, oh god. I saw that everyone was looking us damn how long have they been there? "Ally! May I have a word?" Trish asked me I nodded wanting to get out of this situation as fast as I could. I walked over to the bottom of the small hill before Trish hit my arm, "ow!" I yelled before everyone looked back at us and we smiled then Trish said "why in the world did you agree to come to Cassidy's party with him?" I sighed and said "well in my head I was saying no" Trish rolled her eyes "Ally he's not a mind reader" Trish said as I sighed, "I know but I mean it's just one party" I said before Dez walked over to us. "Trish we should head back Cassidy is wanting to head back cause it looks like it's going to rain again" Dez said pointing to the sky, "fine but Ally! I'm coming over tomorrow to help you get ready!" Trish said as they all got in the boat, "okay" I said waving to them before Dallas sent me a wink and I fake smiled at them. Then once they were out of eyesight I groaned and put my head in my hands. "You alright Dawson?" Austin asked me I looked up, right he's still here. "Yeah I just are you coming to Cassidy's party tomorrow?" I asked Austin as he grabbed the paint cans and we walked back up to my cabin. "Yeah I mean she is my girlfriend and all" Austin said making me laugh "well I mean I was just checking, but I won't have to drag you're drunk ass back with me will I?" I asked as we walked back inside and I set the paint cans down on the shoe mat before we walked into the living room. "Oh ha funny but I doubt it I don't usually do that" Austin said sighing as he sat down in a chair as I sat down on a corner of the couch. "Well then why did you drink so much a couple days ago?" I asked Austin who then glared at me. Oh brother, "like I've said before Dawson none of your damn business" Austin said bitterly making me roll my eyes. "Okay fine whatever mr. grumpy pants" I said while Austin looked at me and chuckled "mr. grumpy pants? That's the best you got?" Austin asked me "no I have plenty of other things I could call you" I said glaring at Austin some weren't all that nice while some make me blush. "Well anyway so you're going with Dallas?" Austin asked me and I sighed "yeah I mean I meant to say no but it came out as a yes" I said making Austin laugh. "Smooth Dawson so do you like even like the guy?" Austin asked me I hid my face in my hands and shook my head while Austin laughed again "oh Dawson well I will have fun watching you two tomorrow" Austin said laughing while I looked at him and glared but laughed along. "Yeah whatever but I doubt you'll be able to see me while you'll be making out with Cassidy" I said as Austin said "well at parties like these it usually goes like this. I show up Cassidy's barely wearing anything not that I'm complaining she get's crazy drunk then passes out and I take her up to her room and leave" Austin said while I smirked. "Oh wow doesn't that sound like fun" I said laughing "well that means I'll have more time mocking you and Dallas" Austin said while I groaned at the thought of going with him. I then looked outside and there was lightening storm happening along with some winds. "Well you should head back home cause I know you don't want to be stuck with me again" I said as Austin laughed as we got up. "Yeah worst night of my life" Austin said making me laugh and hit his arm, "here I'll walk you over" I said opening the door as we walked down the path. "Don't get crushed by a fence or something on your way back" Austin said looking back at me and smirking while I laughed as we walked up to his porch. "Oh shut up" I said laughing then I then saw the front door swing open. "Austin! You were suppose to stay here!" Mike said to Austin who glared at Mike and rolled his eyes "yeah well I didn't what are you going to do to me pops?" Austin asked as the wind picked up, "oh once you come inside you'll find out" Mike said glaring at Austin before he looked at me and smiled "Ally! You should head home dear it's gonna rain soon" Mike said before walking away and I looked at Austin who was fuming. "Okay what the hell was that?" I asked Austin as my hair flew around my face, "nothing Dawson! Just leave!" Austin said to me but I stayed. "No! Okay what in the world is happening in there!?" I yelled back at Austin then it began to rain and lightning cracked, "Damn it Ally! Leave now!" Austin yelled at me which made me take a step back. I glared at Austin who was glaring at me before I ran back to the path, I then stopped under a tree so I wouldn't get wet I then saw Austin run his hands through his hair then looked at me and sighed then groaned before going inside and slamming the door. I sighed before I ran back to my cabin and shut the door to find my dad inside. "Honey! You're soaking! Go get cleaned up and then I want to get dinner ready" my dad said as I nodded and ran upstairs. I went into my room and sighed as I changed into some jean shorts and a sweatshirt that had my school's name on it. I then looked out my window one more time at Austin's house before I walked downstairs and the one thing on my mind for the rest of the night for some reason was Austin Moon.

**Sooo Austin and Ally are getting along better ;))) and I am so sorry if the ending seemed kinda rushed I am in a rush though cause my friend is coming over very soon and she'll be here all night so I want to get this up! SO I hoped you guys will like this! So the party is next and I am wondering please say so in your reviews this wouldn't be a huge one but do you think I should add a bit of a jealous Austin? Also please review! Also tonight there is a super moon so the moon is where the moon is closer to the earth and it will look a lot better! Thanks allyaa200 for telling me :) So tonight you should check that out! I will be posting the sequel hopefully tomorrow! I will try to update tomorrow! thanks for being amazing! Also don't forget to go vote for the TCA's! Have an amazing weekend! And please review!**


	8. Chapter 8-Party across the lake

**I AM SO SO SO SOOO sorry! I know I was going to update Sunday but I have been busy for the past two days so I am so sorry but thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews! And thank you so much for reading this! So this one is a bit of a longer chapter but I hope you guys like it! Please review! And happy Tuesday! **

Ally's P.O.V

I sighed as I got up and rolled out of bed, today party. Dallas. Yay. I checked the time and my eyes widen shoot it was already eleven. I walked downstairs and showered quickly before I then changed into a skirt that had roses on it along with a white tank top. I grabbed an apple and took a bite as I was chewing it I walked on the porch and I almost had issues swallowing my apple as I looked at what my dad was next to, along with Austin. "Ally honey come on down here!" My dad said making me groan while plastering a fake smile on my face. I quickly walked back inside and threw away my apple before I walked back outside and my dad walked up to me "hey honey! I got the pontoon!" My dad said happily pointing to the pontoon that Austin was cleaning, "yeah dad you sure did" I said sighing. "Aw come on honey! You're going to love it! And I'm having Austin teach you how to use it" my dad said before I yelled "what?" My dad looked at me very confused and Austin turned his head to us also confused "sweetie calm down. It's not like I'm sending you to boarding school or anything and it will be a great way for you two to get to know each other" my dad said smiling at me which I sighed and walked towards Austin and mumbled "boarding school would be better than this" I then got on the dock and stood so I was facing the boat.

"Morning Dawson" Austin said as he got off the boat and crossed his arms while he stood in front of me with a small smile on his face. "Well would you look at that you're not yelling at me" I said glaring at Austin who sighed then chuckled "yeah I'm-so-yeah just I didn't you to get stuck in the rain" Austin said scratching the back of his neck making me laugh "sure call it that Austin but my dad told me that you're going to teach me how to drive this?" I asked looking at the boat. "Yeah just try not to get us killed Dawson" Austin said as we got on the boat, "oh ha funny yeah you're so funny" I said rolling my eyes while Austin laughed "I know I'm such a comedian" Austin said as I got into the chair that was right next to the wheel. "Okay so first off make sure that you have you're anchor and life jackets so you know when you do kill us at least we came prepared" Austin said making me roll my eyes before I looked around and saw the anchor in the corner of the boat and then Austin lifted the seats to show the life jackets. "Okay everything's here so we won't die" I said before glaring at Austin. "Alright well I'll be right back I'm going to untie us but while I'm at it put the key in the boat but don't touch anything" Austin said before he quickly went over to the ropes on the outside of the boat that were tied to some poles. I placed the key in the keyhole then I watched him and as Austin was taking off one of the ropes his shirt went up a bit on his back and just a little bit went up but at the very top of the skin that was showing there was a bit of a bruise? I don't remember seeing one of those when we fell? "Austin?" I asked as Austin came back over to me and said "what?" "Why is there a bruise on you back?" I asked trying to get a better look but Austin wouldn't let me. "Nothing I just fell out of bed that's all Dawson. But anyway we are now going to put the boat in reverse you do know how to drive like a car right?" Austin asked me like it was the easiest question in the world while I rolled my eyes and said "yeah I do thank you very much" I said to Austin as I looked down at all the levers and buttons a bit puzzled, this is different than a car. "Here" Austin said taking my hand and putting it on the throttle lever which looked a lot like a stick that is in some cars. "Now go back" Austin said as our hands were still on the lever as I pushed back on the lever and the boat motor began, "okay so at least you did that right" Austin said making me roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. "So now keep push down and back up" Austin said as he took my other hand and placed it on the wheel his chest was right up against my back. I looked backwards and took the wheel and went backwards just a little before I stopped. "Not too bad Dawson" Austin said looking down at me while I smirked and said "I know I'm such a natural" which made both of us laugh. "Okay now put the boat in neutral" Austin said as I moved my hand on the lever up and pushed forward until I heard a click, "and now into forward geer" Austin said as he put his hand over mine again and pushed the lever up, "now just go forward" Austin said before backing away from me as I quickly turned around. "Do I really have to like I'm very happy right here and what if I crash the boat like you said I would?" I asked panic was taking over me. "Dawson it's okay you just got try and you won't I was just joking" Austin said making me glare at him before I took a deep breath and push the lever forward again before I went forward and soon about twenty feet away from the dock. "Ah! I did it! I really did it!" I said happily as I drove us around the lake "yeah you did" Austin said smiling at me and for once I didn't glare but I actually smiled back. "Take us around once nice and easily okay?" Austin asked me before I nodded and Austin walked to the front of the boat and sat down before rubbing his face with his hands and yawned. "You okay?" I asked looking at him quickly before looking back at the lake, Austin then looked up at me and yawned "yeah it's none of your business though Dawson" Austin said again. Why always that?

"I know you've told me many times" I said rolling my eyes "yeah I know that's cause it isn't you shouldn't be poking your head in places that it doesn't belong" Austin said not in a mean matter more soft. "Oh okay" I said softly before looking back at the lake and saw Cassidy coming over towards us in her boat. "Hey guys!" Cassidy said as I put the boat in neutral before looking at Cassidy. "Hey!" I said waving to her "so Dallas is telling me that I'll see you tonight at the party" Cassidy said while I groaned and Austin laughed a bit before Cassidy looked at us and we both stopped. "Yeah we'll both be there babe" Austin said as seriously as he could as I laughed softly "okay well I should head back but I can't wait to see you guys there!" Cassidy said before driving off as soon as she was out of sigh I laughed. "You're horrible at beginning serious" I said laughing while Austin rolled his eyes at me as we went back to the dock. "It's a work in progress okay?" Austin said as I without Austin's help might I add well okay he helped me a little bit but I backed the boat up by myself! "Sure call it that" I said as I stood on the boat while it had wadded about a foot from the dock since the ropes for some reason where so long. "Come on jump! I'm hungry!" Austin said groaning making me laugh before I jumped one foot landed on the dock while the other fell down into the lake between the boat and the dock. "OW!" I yelled in pain as I tried to get my body up as Austin rushed over to me. "You are very skilled Dawson" Austin said before he bent down so our faces were eye level before he grabbed me by the waist and carefully picked me up and set me down on the dock. "Man do you even eat!? You as light as a feather" Austin said making me blush a bit before I said "I love food so I do eat thank you very much! But come on I can make us something" I said as we walked back into my cabin and I went to the fridge and pull out some leftover spaghetti "here pop this in the microwave" I said handing the spaghetti to Austin who put it in the microwave before I handed him a cup of water. "Thanks" Austin said before drinking the water in about ten second flat, "well someone was thirsty" I said looking at Austin who rolled his eyes before saying "for what sweetheart?" Austin asked making me blush before I stuck my tongue out at him. "You've got a dirty mind Moon" I said as I took the spaghetti out and put it on two dishes and handed one to Austin before we sat down in the chairs around the table. "Eh guilty is charged" Austin said making me laugh as I ate my spaghetti before I looked at Austin who was almost done with his and I wasn't as hungry as him since I had breakfast only an hour ago. I then looked down at my spaghetti and put some in my fork before I chucked it at Austin which hit his face, bingo.

"Hey!" Austin said looking at me before taking the spaghetti off his face and looking at me while I said "oops my bad" innocently with a smile on my face. "Let the games begin" Austin said before taking some of the spaghetti that was on his plate and threw some that got in my hair "ah! Ew!" I yelled as I then threw some in Austin hair laughing as he got up. "Not the hair" Austin groaned before looking at me as I stood up with my plate in my hand smiling before Austin threw some spaghetti at me which got all over my neck. "Ew this is so gross!" I said as I threw some more at Austin "then why did you start it?" Austin asked me as he ran to the other side of the island in the kitchen and threw some more at me. "Cause you're an ass!" I yelled back laughing as I threw some more at him and getting more spaghetti all over both of our cloths. "Oh excuses excuses" Austin said making me laugh before I heard a knock come from both doors the front one and the one that went onto our porch.

"Um I'll go see who that is can you get the front door?" I asked as Austin nodded I opened the porch door to see Trish laughing at me "wow I guess you really need some help before tonight wait you're not here along" Trish said smirking once she saw Austin talking to who ever was at the door. I rolled my eyes at Trish before I walked to the front door to find Mike and Austin looking pissed off "oh hello Ally! I was just telling Austin his mother and I want him back" Mike said before Austin rolled his eyes and looked at me like he was going to say something but then just walked out with Mike. "Trish you sure you don't know what's going on with them?" I asked as I cleared out plates and got the spaghetti out of my hair. "Not really he doesn't really like to tell people" Trish said as I sat down and she set her bags down before helping me get the spaghetti out. "In fact he barely let's himself get close to people I have no idea why though. But it seems to be a different case when it comes to you" Trish said smiling at me while I chuckled "yeah sure not really" I said as Trish got the last parts of spaghetti out of my hair "go shower then we need to get you and I ready! The party is in" Trish said before gasping "it's already three! Well the party is eight so we have a little bit of time to kill but go shower!" Trish said pushing me into the bathroom. I took a decent shower mostly thinking about Austin again, like why do I even care so much about him and Mike like he said it's none of my business but yet I'm still trying to figure it all out. I got out of the shower and dried my hair before I walked out in my towel and Trish was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Put this on!" Trish said looking at me happily before handing me a bag I then walked back into the bathroom and sighed as I pulled out the dress. "Trish?" I called out, "yeah?" Trish yelled back at me. "Isn't this a bit too I don't know tight or short?" I asked looking at the red pencil dress Trish got me. It had short sleeves and a heart was cut in the back and the front had white boxed lines going up and down it and it went up to about half way up my thigh. "Yes it's fine! Come on out!" Trish yelled as I walked out and Trish looked at me smirked and said "I knew you'd look hot in this" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Oh whatever it's not like I was trying to impress anyone" I said, right I'm not. Totally. "Yeah sure Ally I'm gonna shower and then I'm doing your makeup" Trish said before she walked into the bathroom while I watched some MTV. I had watched four episodes before Trish came out in her dress and she called me slow I took only twenty minutes while she took a while hour! "Let's eat" Trish said as we walked to the kitchen I looked at Trish's dress which was long and black with gold painting streaks on the sides. "You look amazing Trish" I said smiling at Trish who smiled "I know" making me laugh as Trish grabbed some chips. "I'm not all that hungry since I just had some spaghetti" I said as Trish just shrugged as she ate the chips and said "you're loss" making me laugh.

We ate chips for another two hours and watched tv honestly I have no idea why we put on the dresses but it was soon seven and Trish was doing my makeup. She put on some silver eye shadow along with black eyeliner and a coat of foundation and blush and to top it all off some red lipstick. She then put my hair up into a high ponytail and teases it and straightened my hair and took a piece of hair and wrapped it around my pony tail. Trish then put on some smokey eyeshadow and red lipstick and some gold hoops. "Well looks like I am are done here and I promised I would pick up dofus so I have to go but I will see you in a bit" Trish said as I nodded giving her a hug before she walked out. I then saw my dad come in "hey honey you look nice! Are you going out?" My dad asked me putting some groceries down. "Yeah is it okay I was invited to a party and I doubt I will even be there all that long and-" I said before my dad cut me off while laughing "honey it's fine go! But if I don't see you tomorrow morning the only reason why I should is because you'll be at Trish's so call me if you'll stay there but be back by let's say two?" My dad asked me I nodded. "Oh honey take the pontoon! You can go with Austin actually you have to I want to make sure nothing bad happens to you" my dad said as I sighed "okay well it's already eight so I'm gonna go" I said before giving my dad a kiss on the check and a hug then I walked out wearing my red pumps which were hard to walk in on this broken down path. I then walked to Austin's door, I knocked and waited I heard a yell then some shuffling then Mimi opened the door.

"Oh hey Ally! You look stunning dear!" Mimi said smiling at me "well thank you but is Austin around?" I asked Mimi nodded "I'll go get him" Mimi said and I nodded. I then waited and heard Austin's footsteps then he appeared wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt that had the top two buttons undone, mhh wait stop it Ally! "Okay bye! Hey there Da-" Austin said before he looked at me and stopped talking his eyes went up and down my body making me blush "damn" Austin muttered which made me blush even more. "Um Austin?" I asked Austin who then looked at me and coughed then said "oh um hey Dawson let's go, which boat should we take?" Austin asked "mine" I said smiling before we walked back to my cabin and soon we were in the boat and on our way across the lake. "Well Dallas is going to enjoy you tonight" Austin said as he drove the boat sure I knew how but Austin was better at it. "Ha funny yeah I don't think they're will be that much happening with us" I said shrugging sure he was nice I mean his pick up lines were annoying but still nice. "Well we are here" Austin said as we pulled up to the dock and I gasped, there was music pounding from the house along with people stumbling around outside. "Try not to get lost in there okay?" Austin asked me looking at me "I'll try not to" I said softly before I looked at him for another beat before I awkwardly walked away into the crowded house. I walked around looking for Trish and realizing how dumb it was to leave Austin since I have no idea where Dallas even is. I was about to try to go find Austin and ask to leave since I've had too many guys grab my ass for my liking when I ran into Dallas. "Oh hey Ally! I've been looking for you!" Dallas said over the music "me too!" I yelled back at him. "Here do you want something to drink?" Dallas asked me handing me a drink that I don't even know it was. "Umm" I began before I was interrupted by a slurred voice "are you too afraid to have one sip?" Cassidy asked me I turned around and saw her clumsy making her way over to me. "No" I said back to her while she just smirked at me "Prove it" Cassidy said before I saw Austin running over to her "Dawson you don't have to" Austin said while I just smirked "no it's fine" I said before chugging down the whole drink and asking Dallas for another.

Austin's P.O.V

I was watching Ally and Dallas dancing on the floor and man that guy is so grabby! Like not that I care cause I don't at all. You can't Moon. No. I sighed before I saw Cassidy falling over "Cassidy babe I think you should stop now" I said taking the cup out of her hand while her breath reeked of alcohol. "Nooo I'm sooo goodddd" Cassidy slurred, I then picked her up and brought her up into her room, "oo I see how you want it okay" Cassidy said giggling as I set her down on her bed as she began to undo the rest of my shirt and kissing me hard on the lips. I pulled away and said "Cassidy you aren't thinking okay? I'm keeping you in here now stay but I'm guessing you can't even walk to the door but still" I said before I closed the door and walked back downstairs. I looked around and saw Dallas giving Ally another cup of who knows what before she smashed her lips with his, WHAT? I thought she didn't even like the guy and before I could realize what I was doing I walked over to them and dragged Ally outside. "Austinn! What was that for?" Ally asked me a bit slurred, "I should be asking you what was **that**?" I asked as Ally rolled her eyes at me "why do you care? Oh wait you don't? I remember now so back off! I can do whatever I want and as you said it's none of your damn business!" Ally yelled at me before she clumsy walked back inside. I sighed and grabbed a cup of well I don't even know and took a sip, before I knew it I was buzzed. Not drunk cause one of needs to bring the other home. I then saw Dallas walk outside and talking to his friends who were right next to me "yeah man she drank that baby so quickly!" Dallas said I then looked at him "what the hell did you put in this drink?" I growled asking Dallas "Austin chill! It's just a little fun thing I make! And why do you care?" Dallas asked me I sighed right I don't, right? "Well fun talk buddy but I'll catch up with you later I need to go" Dallas said before we both walked away and he tripped me. I got up and shoved Dallas "hey chill" Dallas said making me roll my eyes before he shoved me back, "hey!" Dez yelled going in between us before things got even worse.

I then grumbled and walked away back into the crowded house I then groaned as I saw Ally dancing with some guy I think he's name is Elliot? Ethan? Edward? I don't even know. I saw that E-guy was drunk along with Ally and his hands were even worse than Dallas while they were making out. Wait where is Dallas? I then took another sip of my drink trying to calm my nerves then I saw Ally clumsy walking away but the guy was following her, Ally kept walking away while the guy was following her. Oh no. I went over to Ally who looked up at me "Austin! Heyy!" Ally said her breath smelled horrible, "yeah okay we're going back sorry dude party's over" I said glaring at the guy. "What? But that partyy has already started!" Ally said happily as we walked out I then saw Trish who ran over to us "what happened to her? What did you do?" Trish asked me, "this wasn't me! Cassidy kinda made her and now I'm taking her back" I said while Ally was walking in circles holding my hand and drinking the rest of her drink, "oh okay well thank you" Trish said I nodded before stopping Ally "come on we are done going in circles" I said rolling my eyes as I dragged Ally with me onto the dock. "Ally give me the drink" I said opening my hand as Ally smiled "okay! It's really good!" Ally said handing it to me as I set it in the boat. "Look at me! I'm a mermaid!" Ally said I sighed then let go of her hand and untied the ropes and looked back to find Ally clumsy running to the end of the dock and stopping "Ally!" I yelled running after her before she fell into the water. "Austin! Come on in! It's soo nice!" Ally said her head was just above water "Ally come on" I groaned looking down at Ally who was singing 'Part of Your World' at the top of her longs. "I can float!" Ally said before she stopped wadding and slowly went down I then jumped into the water and grabbed her small body and brought it out of the water. "God you're crazy" I said helping Ally out as she was coughing and giggling "wait how did we get up here?" Ally asked me as I picked her up and put her in the boat before I started the boat and pull out of the dock, and Ally fell over as the boat moved. "Ah! Wow are we on a magic carpet?" Ally asked as she clumsy walked over to the seat next to me and fell on the chair so half of her body was on the chair while the rest was on the ground. "Yeah call it that Ally" I said sighing. "Austin?" Ally asked me even more slurred as she held the cup, I grabbed it and dumped the rest of it in the water before throwing the cup away in the trash. "Aw bully" Ally said crossing her hands. "Yeah sorry" I grumbled before I looked back at Ally who was giggling and looking at me "sooo why doo you shuttt everyone out? I just want to know Austinn let's be real here" Ally asked me. I sighed knowing she wouldn't even remember this all tomorrow morning "I don't like the let myself get attached" I said to Ally as we pulled up to her dock.

"Why?" Ally asked me falling out of her chair. "Cause they always leave" I said before I looked at Austin who was playing with a life vest. "Come on let's get you back" I said tying the ropes onto the dock before I grabbed Ally and carried her off the dock "can you walk?" I asked wondering if the alcohol had worn off at all, "yass" Ally said nope. I set Ally down and she began to run to her cabin before tripping on her own feet, I then walked up to her and saw she was playing with the grass "come on" I said groaning as I lifted Ally before she touched the bruise on my back and I winced before I slung one of her arms around my neck while I wrapped one of my arms around her waist tightly. "Mhmm HOME SWEET HOMEE!" Ally yelled in her cabin before I saw Lester walk towards us, "um hey Mr. Dawson I'm just going to take Ally upstairs but then I'll leave" I said walking up the stairs while Lester just nodded confused before I closed Ally's door and then I felt one of her hands going up and down my arm and the other my chest.

"Mhmm so we are along now" Ally said as I groaned "Ally come you just need to get out of these cloths and go to bed" I said then groaning can she even get out of her cloths? "Okay!" Ally said before she sat down on the bed and tried to kick off her heels before I took them off, then she began to take off her dress. I closed my eyes and felt the dress beginning thrown at me "all done!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Ally in some short shorts and a tank top but it was on backwards and I tried not to stare. "Okay now I'll be right back" I said before a I began to walk backwards "okay! Don't be too long!" Ally said I smiled before walking downstairs and sighed before grabbing some Advil and a cup of water and a pen and paper before I walked back into Ally's room and saw her passed out on the floor. I smiled then sighed and put everything on her bedside table then I picked Ally up and placed her in her bed and put the covers over her body I smiled looking down at her, wait damn it Moon! You can't let this happen. I then heard Ally's soft voice say "thank you Austin" I nodded before I quickly wrote a note and then ran out of the house and snuck back into mine, I made it to my room and changed out of my wet pair of cloths and into some boxers and then fell asleep tried and trying to get a certain brunette out of my mind.

**So there it is! So I hope the jealous Austin was good? It wasn't all that much sorry! But also thank you so much Luckystraz910 and AwesomeAusllyRockinRauraR5 for the help there amazing and check out both of they're stories! I hope you guys liked it! I will hopefully get the chance to update tomorrow for you guys! So I hope I gave you guys were happy with the little inside with Austin and please don't forget to vote! I hope you guys have had an amazing day and I will update soon! Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9-Bond fire

**I am so so sorry guys that this is a bit of a late update! I have been re doing my room and I've been busy doing that but I'm still really sorry here is the update! I hope you guys like it! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing your amazing:) YAY! It's Friday! Well at least right now for me it is in my time zone but I hope everyone has a great weekend! Do you think we could hit 100 reviews? If so that would be amazing :)) Please review! :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up to having a pounding headache, I groaned as I sat up holding my head in my hands. I looked at my bedside table and saw it was ten thirty and there was a glass of Advil and some water along with a note. I grabbed the note and read it,

_Does saving you from being hit by a car and saving you're drunk ass count as us being even? You're welcome Dawson. _

_-Austin_

I laughed a little as I read the note before I sighed and grabbed the water and the Advil and walked downstairs, I was about to put the small pill in my mouth before I felt like I was going to puke. I placed the water and Advil down and ran into the bathroom and threw up. Once I was done with that I looked at my reflection and groaned, my makeup was all over my face making me look like a panda. I took off my makeup and washed my face before I looked down at what I was wearing why in the world am I in my short shorts and a tank top, but backwards? I smelled my clothing and almost threw up again it smelled of horrible alcohol and throw up but there was a very small hint of cologne but I have no idea from where. I quickly went upstairs and grabbed some new cloths and popped the Advil in my mouth and took a long sip of the water before I walked back into the bathroom and took a nice cool shower. I then dried my hair and got into some jean shorts and a plain red t-shirt and put my hair in a ponytail before I walked out and tripped on a part of the floor.

"Ah!" I yelled as I hit the floor I looked up to see my dad looking down at me "well by now Ally I would think that you would of sobered up by now" my dad said as I sighed and got up "I'm really sorry dad. Everything just got out of hand but I promise it won't ever happen again" I said looking at me dad who sighed. "Well it better not missy thank god I sent Austin with you or else who knows where you would be, he's outside at the moment mowing the lawn go out there and thank him okay? I need to pop back into town but I'll be back in a couple of hours okay?" My dad asked me "okay sounds good" I said before I hugged him and then he walked outside to the car. I walked to the kitchen and poured myself some tea which I drank quickly and then ate a banana then I went into my room and grabbed some sunglasses and walked out onto the porch. I saw Austin mowing the lawn without his shirt on, greaty great great. I sighed and looked forward instead of other places on a certain someone, I looked at Austin who noticed me and turned of the mower and walked over to me with a cocky smirk on his face. "So how are you?" Austin asked extra loud making me groan "do you mind?" I asked as Austin laughed a little and said "no but that's what you get for being such a hassle last night" Austin said making me worried. "What did I do?" I asked worried as Austin and I walked over to the dock. "You mean what didn't you do?" Austin asked me looking at me while I was getting even more worried. "Austin just tell me!" I groaned as we both sat down on the bench on the dock. "Okay fine Dawson, well first off I'm surprised you have no hickes" Austin said smirking wait did I kiss him? And why in the world is Austin the first guy to come to my mind when it comes to kissing? "Well I don't" I mumbled glaring at Austin "well just what do you remember?" Austin asked me. I sighed before thinking back to last night which was mostly a blur "well I remember getting a drink from Dallas then Cassidy said something and then it's a blur" I said rubbing my head as Austin patted my back "oh wow you really were wasted" Austin said laughing as I groaned. "Wait you don't usually get drunk do you?" Austin asked me as I shook my head "I haven't ever had alcohol beside at church once with my grandma before last night" I said making Austin laugh even harder which made me glare at him. "Well I can tell. Let's see you were sucking faces with not only one guy but two and they were" Austin said before I said "you?" I then groaned wishing I didn't say that. "Ha yeah I know that's your dream" Austin said as I laughed and said "no but it's yours buddy" before Austin rolled his eyes. "Dallas and Edward? Maybe it was Elliot I don't even know his name" Austin said as I groaned "oh gosh I actually kissed him?" I said, why Ally? Why? "Yeah and then hmm well I got you out of there cause E-guy looked like he wanted to take you home with him. So I had to drag you out there and you kept on going around in circles for a while. And then hm oh right you jumped off the dock or more like fell off and then you thought that some how you could float without doing anything so I had to go get you" Austin said making me blush and burry my head in my hands. "And let's see after that you were just uh talking and stuff yeah. And then we got to your house I saw your dad but then I took you up to your room and you tried to seduce me but I'm not one for kissing drunk girls" Austin said smirking at me while I tried to hide myself. "And then you changed and passed out" Austin said before he looked at me, "oh god I'm sorry" I said sighing while Austin smiled and said "hey I owed you one anyway" I smiled before I saw Trish pulled up to our dock. "Hey you" Trish said waving at me while I smiled and walked over towards her boat. "Hey!" I said happily walking over to her. "So I see you got her home safely" Trish said giving me a quick hug before looking at Austin who shrugged "I did although it was harder than you would think it would be" Austin said making me roll my eyes and Trish laugh. "Well I'm just glad you're alright but I'm wondering if you two want to come to my cabin at 7 tonight for a bonfire? And no there will not be beer or any of that" Trish said making me roll my eyes before I said "well I'll be there" "me too" Austin said making me look at him and raised an eyebrow "I'm only going for Dez" Austin grumbled before he walked away and I sighed before I looked back at Trish. "He totally has a thing for you" Trish said making me roll my eyes and a small blush came onto my cheeks "yeah no way Trish! We don't even like each other as people" I said before Trish smirked "I was only talking about Austin there not both of you" Trish said while I sighed and said "whatever. Anyway I'll see you later I need to go inside the sun is horrible" I groaned looking at the sky and wincing, "haha alright well I'll see you guys later try not to make out while I'm gone" Trish said making me roll my eyes and said "yeah I don't think it will that hard" I said before I walked back up to the cabin and saw Austin went back to mowing the lawn while I walked inside and sat down on the couch. Man I can't believe I let myself get wasted I easily could of said yes I am to Cassidy but NO! For some weird reason I said yes. Idiot. I then went upstairs and shut my door and closed the curtains and put my earphones in and turned on some music while trying to calm my pounding headache.

I was closing my eyes before I heard a knocking at my door, I groaned and opened it "what?" I said bitterly to Austin who was looking at me. "Well looks like someone is cranky" Austin said making me roll my eyes and hit his shoulder but then he winced. I then looked down and saw he had a cut on his hand, "Austin!" I said looking at his hand which had a cut on it and was bleeding, "um do you have a first aid kit?" Austin asked me "yeah of course here" I said walking down the stairs and into the bathroom where Austin stood as I tried to reach for the first aid kit which was of course on the top shelf. "Here shortie" Austin said grabbing the box but resulting in the front of his body being pressed against mine damn that feeling. I grabbed the box from Austin and took out a band aid. "So how in the world did this happen?" I asked as I cleaned Austin's hand which was now red from the blood. "I was cutting some cheese for me and then I thought you might of wanted some-I mean well I was just extra hungry and yeah" Austin said as I carefully took his hand in mine and I then placed a large bandage on his hand.

I then looked up at Austin and saw he was already looking down at him and a beat passed while neither one of us rolled our eyes or scoffed at one another no, it was just staring into each others eyes and I hated the fact that I kinda liked that. Then Austin's eyes flashed some emotion that I couldn't detect before he said "um thanks Dawson" I then nodded and then we both walked out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. "Well here let me cut the rest of the cheese so you know you won't chop off your finger" I said making Austin chuckle and roll his eyes as he sat down and I went over to where Austin was cutting the cheese. I cut up some of it and grabbed some bread while Austin was humming and I then put the cheese on the bread and handed Austin his sandwich and ate mine. "Hey I was just wanting to say thanks for dealing with me last night" I said smiling at Austin who just shrugged "oh it's fine I may not like you but like you said that doesn't mean I won't help you out Dawson" Austin said winking at me making me blush "oh whatever do you want to go on the pontoon?" I asked Austin, "sure" Austin said before we walked outside and we got on the boat. I looked on the boat and saw that there were some wet spots on the seats along with a life vest on the ground "god I'm never ever going near alcohol again" I said as Austin took a seat at the wheel and backed us out of the dock. Austin chuckled and said "well I don't know about that Dawson you were very amusing to watch" I fake laughed before I rolled my eyes. "Oh I sure I was!" I said sarcastically as Austin laughed "oh look" Austin said pointing to Cassidy's boat and for some reason I wasn't as happy to see them.

"Hey guys!" Cassidy said loudly making me cover my ears "babe don't yell" Austin said as he stopped the boat right next to theirs and let the anchor down. "Oh sorry yeah I've just gotten used to hangovers" Cassidy said walking onto our boat and so did Dallas oh joy. I then looked and smiled I saw Trish and Dez coming over as well "well hey Ally I'm glad to see you've sobered up" Dallas said as I sent him a small smile. "Oh well yeah but the sun and loud noises aren't my friend today" I said making Dallas laugh. I then sighed and then looked back to Dallas "wait just wondering so I mean Austin told me that I kissed you" I said regretting it inside as Dallas smirked "yes, yes you did" Dallas said before he began to kiss my neck and I quickly pulled away and tried not to throw up. "Ha yeah but I was also told I kissed another guy that night so did you like leave or something?" I asked Dallas who looked at me and said "oh um yeah well you see I was drinking a lot like you and I passed out in the upstairs hallway" I nodded but still wondered what he was doing upstairs but I wouldn't push it. "So I was wondering since last night was good would you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Dallas asked me, shoot. "Well Dallas here is the thing I already have plans tonight and I mean I don't like you like that at least yet like I've only known you for a little bit" I said awkwardly as Dallas just smiled "oh that's cool well I guess I'll just have to get to know you better" Dallas said huskily which for some reason didn't have a good affect on me. "Uh yeah" I said nervously before I got up and saw that Trish and Dez had pulled up and Austin and Dez where talking while Cassidy came over to Dallas and I and began to talk to Dallas before I walked over onto the rail of the boat that was right next to Trish's boat. "Hey come on this boat we need to talk missy" Trish said before I looked down, there was about a foot gap between the two boats I doubted I would make it. "Trish can't we just talk like this?" I asked looking at her "come on Ally it's not that hard" Trish said making me stick my tongue out at her.

"Fine" I grumbled as I climbed over the railing and I was about to jump when I felt someone's arms go around my waist "I knew you'd fall without some help so I decided to save the trip for me" Austin said into my ear making me smile a little and then frown at the feeling I was getting while his hands were around my waist. Austin then lifted me across to Trish's boat and just as I touched the boat Cassidy said "Austin? What do you think you're doing?" Austin let go of my waist and I began to lose balance as he said "oh just helping her out since she won't fall but don't worry babe it's nothing" Austin said before looking back at me while I was flailing my arms like an idiot trying to gain my balance before Austin pushed my forward and I fell on top of Trish. "OW!" Trish said as I got up, "sorry! Austin, pushed me" I said glaring at Austin who had turned around and was talking to Dez who went on the other boat. "Well he was helping you and don't think I didn't notice that little smile of yours" Trish said hitting my hip. "Oh hush it was just me smiling at how pretty the lake is" I said thinking to myself that was the dumbest lie I've ever said. "Sure sure" Trish said making me roll my eyes and laugh. We spent the next few hours talking and listening to music before I went back on my boat and saw that Cassidy would be riding with us oh yay. "Can you drive us Ally?" Cassidy asked me I nodded and slowly but hey I did it got us all back to the lake, Austin asked me if I would want to join him and Cassidy to watching a movie in his basement but I declined. Since ya know I don't want to awkwardly third wheel two people that I don't like that much. I walked back inside and turned on the tv but didn't really watch I was busy thinking about Austin, again. He's like an annoying mole in my mind he showed up and now I can't get rid of him.

I still wonder why he shuts so many people out well I mean he let's Cassidy in so what's so bad about letting me? Not like I want him too...maybe I do? I groaned and decided to take a nap so I let sleep take over for a while.

I woke up to hearing my phone ringing I groaned and looked at clock it read seven o'clock. Already? I ran over to my phone and answered it,

(**Ally-Bold**, _Lester-Italics_)

**Hello?**

_Hey honey!_

**Heydad what's up?**  
_I was just saying that we've been invited to dinner by a family across the lake I can go but will you be able to make it? _

**WellTrish invited me over but I could can-**

_Oh no it's fine honey! I'll just tell them you can't make it besides they don't have any kids so I don't think you would have much fun anyways. But have fun tonight love you! Don't stay out too late! _

**I won't dad and love you too!**  
I then hung up my phone and saw I had a text from Trish saying I should come over now since it's still warm and we can go swimming. I quickly texted her that I would be there soon, I then went upstairs and opened my drawer to see my swim suits. And I was the smart person that I am and only brought a bikini. Damn it. I sighed and got into my small yellow bikini that Trish got me for my 17th birthday and I then put on my jean shorts and my red t-shirt and put my hair up in a bun. I then walked onto the dock and then heard footsteps behind me I looked and saw Austin and Cassidy running towards me "hey can we join you?" Austin asked me I smiled and said "sure" Cassidy smiled at me as we all got on the boat and Cassidy wanted to sit by Austin who was driving the boat so I sat on the front of the boat and let the wind go through my hair. We then pulled up to Cassidy's cabin which surprisingly wasn't as trashed as I thought it was they must of cleaned everything up really quickly. I heard Austin and Cassidy walk off as I still looked at the lake and the sun was slowly setting. I then waited and turned around to find Austin and Cassidy making out which I usually don't care about but for some reason today I did.

"Any day now Austin" I said which made then break apart "oh alright bye babe" Austin said before giving Cassidy a kiss on the cheek before he walked back onto the boat and we headed over to Trish's cabin. "Thanks for dropping Cassidy off don't tell her I said this but she's been getting" Austin began while I laughed and looked back at him "clingy? The flame that was there is dying?" I asked while Austin rolled his eyes "I really do hate that you're right" Austin said now making me laugh. "Oh you know I always am Moon" I said and then Austin laughed. And not a sarcastic one and not a chuckle but an actual laugh which made me smile "what are you smiling about?" Austin asked me as his laughter died down "oh nothing" I said quickly before I looked back at the water then back at Austin who was smiling at me before he looked back at the lake. We then pulled up to the dock and got out and saw Trish was setting up some food while Dez was trying but not succeeding to make a fire "hey guys!" Trish said waving to us as we walked over to them. "So I have some fruit inside since the bugs will eat it if I bring it outside but there are some chips and stuff also I have some hot dogs" Trish said as I smiled looking at the food since I haven't eaten since lunch. "Looks amazing Trish" I said as we all sat down and ate the hot dogs and then I helped Trish clear everything before we walked back to see the guys were swimming in the lake and I watched as Austin jumped off the dock spinning around so I got a quick but good view of Austin's ever so toned chest. "Stop staring" Trish said as I looked at her with pink cheeks "what no I wasn't!" I said as Trish just laughed as we walked down to the dock. I watched Trish get out of her cloths and she had her bathing suit on under her clothes and she jumped in the lake.

I smiled as I watched them for a while but the sun wasn't setting all that fast and I was getting hot but I was not swimming in the lake. "Ally come in!" Trish yelled at me as I shook my head "come on Dawson" Austin said while I still shook my head. "I'm really fine up here!" I said looking down at them while Trish rolled her eyes "Ally I can see from here that you're sweating come on it will feel nice! Pleaseee!" Trish whined I grumbled and said "fine" "yay!" Trish said making me roll my eyes at her. I carefully took off my jean shorts and set them down and then my shirt and set them both down in a pile I then walked onto the dock and saw Trish splash Dez while he yelled I then looked for Austin when I yelled as I his arms go around my waist "damn Dawson and I thought you looked hot in that dress" Austin said making me blush before I yelled as I felt myself being picked up and then Austin ran off the dock with me yelling "Austin! Austin! Don't you dar-" I began but was cut off as my body hit the cool water which annoyingly felt good. "Now that wasn't all that hard was it Dawson" Austin asked me as we both rose above water and I rolled my eyes "I could of done that all by myself you know" I said glaring at Austin who was laughing with Trish and Dez "but yay you're in the water now!" Trish said coming over to us. I smiled and then we swam for a bit before the sun had set and the moon and stars came out "come on let's go make s'mores!" Trish said as we all got out and I grabbed my clothes. We all went inside and got changed back into our clothes I walked out and saw Trish, Dez and Austin roasting marshmallows. "Here the fire's perfect now" Trish said handing me a marshmallow which I put on the stick and watched it roast. "Mhmm I could have like fifty of these" Dez said as I was eating my second one while Austin and him were on their fourth. "Ew" Trish and I said at the same time while Dez stuck his tongue out at us. I was stuffed after just two and it was now getting cold and I was dumb enough to just bring a thin t-shirt. "Well you guys should head out it's almost ten" Trish said "oh yeah my dad doesn't want me out too late" I said before we all walked down to Trish's dock. "I'll see you tomorrow Ally!" Trish said as I got in my pontoon and Dez got in his fishing boat and Austin joined me. "Bye guys!" Dez said before he took off, I untied the ropes and Trish walked off the dock and Austin sat down next to the wheel while I sat in the front and rubbed my arms which were covered in goosebumps and my teeth were chattering. "Okay Dawson I'm just doing this cause you're teeth chattering is annoying but here put this on" Austin said handing me his hoodie which I wrapped around me and mh it smelled like him too. We then went back to our cabins in silence which was just nice and relaxing, we pulled up and I tied the ropes down while Austin turned off the boat and got on the dock I stood back up and looked at him "here" I said as I began to take off his hoodie before he stopped me. "No it's fine I'll get it back from you tomorrow" Austin said making me smile "well here let me walk you back" I said before we walked up the small hill and we were walking on the small path before I heard some shouting coming from Austin's cabin and so did he. "Dawson this is far enough go home" Austin said turning me around before I stopped "Austin?" I asked looking at Austin who was looking from me to his cabin. "Ally please just go" Austin said looking at me before he pushed me backwards before he ran to his cabin. I sighed and walked back to mine wondering what in the world is he trying to cover up? And that single thought was on my mind for the rest of the night and was still burning in my mind when I fell asleep.

**So there you have it! I hope you guys liked it! Austin and Ally are getting along better! And there could be some feelings that are beginning to develop who knows ;) And Ally's trying to figure out what's going on with Austin and don't worry she will find out and so will you all ;)) also guys don't forget to go vote for the TCA's! Also! You guys should go check out this fanfic by ****_idkraura_**** and it's called****_ 'For Our Country'_**** It would be amazing if you would!:)) I won't be able to update tomorrow cause I'm going to be really busy all day but hopefully on Sunday I will get to update sorry I wanted to update tomorrow but I can't :( but thank you so much for reading and please review! Also I hope you all have amazing weekends! Shout out to everyone who makes me smile everyday you know who you are ;) **


	10. Chapter 10-A day with Austin

**I am so so soooo sorry! I know I said I was going to update yesterday but I got a headache while writing and I didn't feel all that great so I am so sorry though! But thank you guys so much for the 16 amazing reviews! 100+ reviews yay! You guys are so amazing! Yay tenth chapter I hope you guys like this one! I think you might hopefully ;)) Anyway thank you so much for reading this story and thanks for being so amazing! Please review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and yawned as I got out of my bed and grabbed some of my clothes and walked downstairs and into the bathroom. I quickly washed my face before I looked down at what I was wearing, Austin's sweatshirt why? I took it off missing it's smell I mean well he just happened to smell decent it's not like I totally love the smell. No it's not that whatsoever. I had a quick shower before I dried my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I then got into some white jean shorts and a grey long sleeve that had a v-neck since it had cooled down overnight I then walked out of the bathroom before I heard a loud sneeze echo through the house. "Dad?" I asked walking into my dad's bedroom and saw my dad sitting on his bed with a pink nose and tissues all over the room. "Oh hey-sniff honey! I think I might of cau-achoo! A cold could you please go into town for me? We need to sniff get some new stuff along with groceries" my dad asked me. "Oh um sure dad" I said bringing a new trash can into his bedroom since he had already filled the other one. "My wallet is in the kitchen take the cash but I want all the change okay? Oh wait can you get Trish or someone else to come with you? I just don't want you to get lost-achoo! Sweetie" my dad said before he blew his nose. "Sure dad I'll make you some oatmeal then I'll call Trish and we'll go" I said smiling at me dad. I then walked into the kitchen and made some oatmeal for both of us and I gave my dad some then I ate mine and then I walked up to my room and called Trish.

(**Ally-Bold**, _Trish-Italic_)

**Hey Trish! **

_Hey Ally what's up? _

**I was wondering my dad is sick and he wants me go into town to get some stuff and he wants someone to come with me so could you? **

_Sorry Ally! I wish I could but my cousins are coming up for the day so I'm stuck with them but I'll be able to hang out with you tomorrow!_

**Oh that's alright Trish but who am I gonna go with?  
**_Well you could go with Austin he's always around_

**Ugh I guess well I'll talk to you later Trish! **

_Bye Ally!_

And with that I grabbed the list on the table and my eyes widen this was one long list, I sighed and then grabbed my purse and my phone then put my phone and the list in my bag and grabbed the car keys and put on my flats. I closed the cabin door and walked down the small path and saw that Mimi and Mikes car was out so maybe Austin was too. I then stopped before his porch well maybe they aren't home, I then began to walk away before I stopped myself but you should at least check. I then walked back and walked up they're old porch steps before I came to the door. I knocked three times and stood there and waited, I heard someone running up some stairs and then the door opened and I saw Austin.

He was wearing a muscle t-shirt that had the american flag on it and some blue jeans "Funny I'm usually the one to be going to your house in the morning" Austin said smirking making me laugh a bit before I said "well you see my dad is sick and he has a long list of things I need to do for him and I have to go into town for most of them, and I haven't ever been there so I did ask Trish but she can't so I'm stuck with" I began before I was cut off "with me. Well it's your lucky day Dawson cause I am free as a bee today so come on" Austin said as he walked out of his cabin and shut the door before we walked back to my cabin and walked over to my dad's car. "Can I drive? Since I know the way around cause as much fun as it sounds to get lost with you I think I'll pass" Austin said making me roll my eyes but a smile escaped my lips as well. I then tossed Austin the keys before we got inside my dad's car. "Man what with all the coupons?" Austin asked as he looked around and literally out car was full of them "well every time my dad's at a store and he gets given coupons he keeps them sorry it's a bit of a mess" I said as Austin backed us out of our dirt driveway. I then started to try to pick up the coupons before Austin said "oh don't worry about it Dawson no need to clean stuff up for me" Austin said smiling at me before he looked back at the road.

I stopped and then turned on the radio which was playing some songs, "turn it up" Austin said before I looked at him "Ehm the magic word if you don't mind" I said as Austin chuckled and rolled his eyes "fine please turn it up" Austin said as I smiled and said "gladly" before I turned the volume knob up and we sang along with the music. I was singing along with Katy Perry to Roar when I looked at Austin who was looking at me while we were at a red light I then realized that the music had stopped playing and I then stopped singing. "Damn Dawson you've got an amazing voice" Austin said without a hint of sarcasm, "oh um thanks" I said blushing before the light turned green and Austin took off. We then pulled into a grocery store parking lot with many cars "this is like the one grocery store here so it's kinda busy" Austin said as we got out and I grabbed a cart as we entered the cool grocery store. "Okay so what the first thing on the list Dawson?" Austin asked me "well he wants some bread" I said looking around while Austin chuckled and said "come with me" and I followed. We then went around the store buying the different foods and we then checked out with five bags. I was carrying two and the may have or may not have been the lightest ones while Austin was easily carrying the rest of them, I began to walk over to the car before I heard a horn honk and then I was being pushed forward I then felt my body being pressed against a car.

I looked up and saw Austin holding my waist and panting. "Look both ways next time Dawson" Austin said said softly looking down at me, I smiled and said "oops" before Austin nodded then I looked at our current position our chest were touching and Austin was still holding the bags by his fingertips but his hands were around my waist it was weird yet I didn't want to move away. "Um sorry but can I get to my car dears?" An old lady said standing behind us I said "oh yeah of course'' I said as Austin and I awkwardly moved away from each other. "Here let's get these in the car before you get hit by a car" Austin said making me laugh and hit his arm with my elbow as we walked back to my dad's car and put the groceries in the truck. "Okay so what's next on the list?" Austin asked me as he pulled out of the parking lot "well we need to go to the library to return some books" I said as Austin groaned "fine but those places are kinda boring" Austin said as I gasped "what? They are not! You've just never opened a book" I said as Austin rolled his eyes as he took a turn onto a different road "I so have Dawson just not in the past while" Austin said making me laugh as we pulled into the almost abandoned parking lot. "Well come on I just have to drop this books off" I said as we walked out and I went inside and then walked over to the check in table. I scanned each book in and then I began to walk out when I felt someone tickle my sides and a loud burst of laughter escaped my lips and then the liberian said "hush! This is a library!" I turned around and glared at a laughing Austin "yeah Dawson I thought you would have known better" Austin said as I hit his rock hard chest as we walked out. "Oh yeah cause that burst of laughter coming from my mouth was totally totally random" I said before I glared at Austin who just laughed at me even harder. As we walked back to the car I noticed his laugh which was actually really nice when it wasn't a fake or a cocky one but no an Austin Moon laugh and oh god Ally! Stop it! "Man I'm hungry" Austin groaned as we got in the car and I rolled my eyes "oh come on it's only" I said before I looked at the small clock in the car "okay so it's only one o'clock" I said like it was nothing even though I was hungry too. "Oh come on Dawson it's 'just one o'clock' I haven't eaten in like six hours! Please, I even said please that's how hungry I am" Austin said looking at me making me laugh as we drove out of the parking lot "fine! Is there like a diner or something here?" I asked Austin who smiled and said "yes I know the best one" I raised my eyebrow as Austin drove us to a small cafe.

"It's amazing here Dawson" Austin said as we walked out of the car and into the small cafe, it wasn't very busy there were some chairs and with some tables along with paints all over the place. "Hey welcome to Dorothy's how many?" A girl asked us who was smiling at Austin "two please" Austin said before she lead us to our table and handed us some menus "well I'm Piper and I will be your waitress today what can I start you guys off with?" Piper asked us. "Well I already know what I want so I'll stick with the water and I want ten pancakes please" Austin said and my eyes widened. "Ten?" I asked looking at Austin who can a guy be so ripped and yet he asked for ten pancakes? "Oh yeah you're right Dawson why ten? Could I get twelve?" Austin asked Piper who wrote down his order "sure and you?" Piper asked me "oh I'll just have you're BLT" I said before we handed our menus to her and she walked away. "Okay she was so eyeballing you" I said as Austin shrugged "what can I say I am eye candy and don't you dare try to say I'm not Dawson cause I've seen you checking me out" Austin said smirking while my cheeks got pink, "yeah no way Austin that would never happen" I said lying right through my teeth. "Dawson don't ever break the law" Austin said as he took a sip of water while I raised an eyebrow at him "why?" I asked not that I would break the law but still "cause you're horrible liar" Austin said making me roll my eyes at him then Cassidy came with our food. I slowly ate my BLT while Austin devoured the large stack of pancakes "slow down or else you'll choke" I said as Austin finished his ninth pancake. "I'll be fine Dawson but you shouldn't worry about me, it's not worth it" Austin said before he ate the rest of his pancakes and I thought about what he said as I worked on my BLT. We finished our food and walked out and back into the car "okay so we just have two more stops, the post office and then we have to go drop some stuff off at the dump" I said as Austin pulled out of the parking lot "man I feel like you're chauffeur" Austin said dramatically making me laugh "oh get over yourself blondie" I said as we pulled up to the post office and I saw some other guys there as well.

"I take offense to that Dawson" Austin said as we walked out and over to one of the mailboxes I then heard some whistles behind me as I rolled my eyes. I then looked up and heard the whistles stopped and I saw Austin sending them an intense death glare, I smiled and felt my cheeks get warm. "Okay Dawson promise me you'll never go out with jerks like that" Austin spat while I laughed and rolled my eyes "I'm not as dumb as you may think I am" I said as we walked back into the car and it began to rain "oh gross I don't want to go out in the rain" I said as I sighed before we drove down the road as the rain poured down even harder. "Oh don't be such a drama queen" Austin said making me roll my eyes as we pulled up to the dump and it was a heavy down pour. I was about to get out of the car when I saw Austin get out and grab the bags from the truck and ran over to the small shack by the dump. I then stayed seated and began to think, why is he being nice to me? And I'm being nice to him? And now I'm noticing the small things like the way he smiles and how he laughs and how has mastered the perfect smirk. And why am I goddd! Rgh!

I put my head in my hands and I then heard the car door slam shut I looked up to see a wet Austin looking at me, his wet t-shirt was wet and clinging to his abs and pecks along with the water outlining his arms man this isn't helping me. "Told you so" Austin said smirking as we pulled out "what?" I asked looking at Austin "that you also eye ball me" Austin said keeping that stupid smirk on his face. "Oh whatever Austin" I said rolling my eyes and I tried to hide the blush on my cheeks. "So are we done Dawson?" Austin asked me as we started to drive back "yeah sorry if this was horrible" I said as Austin rolled his eyes "yes, yes it was" Austin said before I looked at him. "I'm kidding I must admit maybe hanging out with you isn't all that bad" Austin said smiling at me and I smiled back. The rest of the drive was silent but it was some what comfortable with the small patterning of the rain on the windows.

We pulled up to my cabin and brought everything inside, before I looked around and heard my dad snoring. "Can we go over to your cabin?" I asked as Austin nodded before we quietly left and ran into his cabin now I was wet too thanks to the rain. "Wow you know I never really have been here" I said looking around since I've only been here once cause Austin never lets me in. "Do you want some water or something?" Austin asked me I shook my head as I sat down on the couch. I looked around at the photos and they were all of them, there were some photos of them on vacations and such a a few baby ones. "I know I was a hot baby" Austin said walking over to me "oh yeah sure call yourself that" I said rolling my eyes. "Do you want to play a movie or something?" I asked as Austin said "yes oo let's watch a horror movie those are the best" Austin said happily "oh I don't like those they bore me " I said but honestly they terrified me. Usually when I saw that then we don't end up watching one "well I'll just have to change your mind then won't I?" Austin asked before he put a movie in the DVD played and sat on the couch next to me. Austin the also just had to turn off the lights oh great.

The movie started and I winced every time someone would jump out and Austin luckily kept his eyes on the screen so he couldn't see me. The movie was almost over thank god and I had managed to not scream it was the final scene and the guy was walking through the house when this demon thing jumped out and I cracked. "AH!" I screamed hiding my face in Austin's chest. I heard Austin chuckle before he said "so you don't like horror movies cause they're boring?" Austin asked as he rubbed circles on my arm. "Oh shut up" I said before I saw our position and and raised my face I saw Austin was looking down at me, I was getting lost in those damn eyes of his. Austin let out a small breath before I saw him slowly began to bring his face near mine and I did the same before I heard the door open and so did Austin which made us jump apart, "sorry" Austin mouthed to me I nodded as I saw Mike and Mimi walk inside. "Oh hello Ally dear!" Mimi said smiling walking over to us while Austin turned off the tv.

"Um hello Mimi, Mike" I said smiling at them "I'm so sorry dear but we need to have the house to ourselves at the moment so is it alright if I have Austin escort you out?" Mike asked me I nodded before Austin and I walked outside and Austin shut his door as we stood on his porch the rain had stopped. "Austin? Are you sure there isn't anything going on in there?" I asked looking at Austin holding his arm so he couldn't push me away. "Dawson please just mind your own damn business okay?" Austin said avoiding my eyes. "No Austin! You can't just keep on saying that!" I said as Austin sighed and looked back at me "I'm sorry Ally but at the moment that's all I can say, just do yourself a favor and don't stick you head where it doesn't belong" Austin said before he wrenched out of my grasp and walked inside and shut the door. I groaned as I walked away and went inside "hey honey!" My dad said walking over to me. "Dad what are you doing out of bed?" I asked "I'm feeling better now here let me make you some dinner go watch some tv or play on your phone or something" my dad said making me laugh "alright dad call me if you need anything" I said before I walked upstairs and got into my short shorts and I slipped on a sweatshirt. I then walked back downstairs and turned on well I don't fully know since my mind was racing about Austin again. That's all that was on my mind that night! It was very annoying trust me I would rather have books on my brain than him but it was all that was on my mind. It was then about midnight and I was tossing and turning before I groaned and sent Trish a text,

Come over tomorrow please. I-I think I might be falling for Austin.

**SOOo feelings have showed up on Ally's side or at leasts she thinks they might but how does Austin feel? Tell me also in your review if you want me to do the next chapter as Austin or Ally's P.O.V.. So also Ally is up there for three months until they all go back for they're senior year so so far it's been about two weeks in June so they still have some time. Also I know it's been ten chapter and I'm just now giving you guys some feeling between the two but don't worry! Auslly it is coming my darling ;) and you will figure out what's going on with Austin soon as well maybe in the same chapter even ;) some of you are some what right about what's going on but there's some other stuff in there too. Also don't forget to vote for the TCA's :) and yay! R5's new EP Heart Made Up on you is coming out tomorrow yay! :) Please review and have a great week! I will update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review :)**


	11. Chapter 11-So your my parachute

**Hey there amazing people! Thank you so much for the reviews! So I have given you guys Austin's P.O.V I think you'll be happy with it ;)) I am so sorry for not updating yesterday I just had a really busy unplanned day but here I am! I might be able to update tomorrow but I only have one laptop in my house and my sister wants it so idk yet! But I will update as soon as I can! Thank you guys for being amazing! I hope you've been having a good week and day! Please review :)**

Austin's P.O.V

I got out of bed and groaned as I heard movement coming from the other door which is weird since usually by the time I'm the only one still here. I groaned as I got up and walked out of my room to go to the bathroom before I collided with someone and that someone for some reason sent some dumb sparks up and down my arms. "Ow!" A voice I knew all too well said, yeah you guessed it Ally. "Is this becoming a hobby of yours ya know running into me?" I asked smirking down at Ally who said "ha ha ha! No" Ally said before walking around me and into the bathroom, great. I then walked over to the kitchen and found my mom and Mike standing there? "Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked as I walked over to the table and began to eat the stack of pancakes on my plate. "Well honey I got this amazing idea!" My mom began great her 'amazing ideas' usually involve me doing something that I don't want to do. "Greatt" I said as my mom rolled her eyes and said "as I was saying we are going hiking!" My mom said as my eyes widened, hiking? "Why hiking?" I asked looking at my mom who was smiling "well I figured since you know we are living in the **woods **and all that we should go hiking! Don't worry it won't be all day we'll leave in half an hour as soon as you're ready and we will be back at here at 3 tops. Because there is a carnival going on in town and you're father and got a booth there for our company" my mom said as I sighed.

"Wait then why is Dawson here?" I asked looking at Ally who walked out of the bathroom, "oh well I thought this would also be a great way to get to know our neighbors but Lester can't make it since he's too busy getting ready for his booth. But Ally could make it so this way you two can get to know each other" my mom said smiling at me while I sighed even more time with Ally? I'm already sucking at this not getting attached thing. "Okay I'm gonna go get changed" I said before I walked into my room and caught Ally looking at me but I guess I can't lie saying I wasn't either. She was wearing brown shorts with a purple t-shirt along with some hiking boots and some white socks. I grabbed my phone and texted Cassidy asking if she wanted to go on a date tonight at the carnival and she said yes. I took off my tank top and put on a black t-shirt along with some brown shorts. I got on my hiking boots and some white socks that went over my shoes, hey I don't want ticks okay? I grabbed some of my black shades and then I went into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and saved before I then took a red bandana and put it on my head.

I then walked out to see Ally sitting while Mike was talking to her, great. "Dawson come with me let's go fill the car with the stuff" I said as Ally looked up at me and nodded before we grabbed the bags my mom had and brought them into the car. "Thanks for taking me away from you dad he was asking some weird questions" Ally said as we put the bags in the car and I rose one of my eyebrows. "Like what?" I asked Ally who looked up at me and took the sunglasses off my head and onto hers "hey!" I said trying to grab them before Ally said "well he asked-" before my mom ran out and said "bug spray! And sunscreen!" My mom said before she started to put some on my face "mom I can do this on my own" I said taking down her hands while she smiled. I then began to put the sunscreen on my face and arms when I saw Ally laughing "oh shut up Dawson" I said rolling my eyes which made Ally laugh even harders, man she has a nice laugh. Not that I've noticed well I mean I have but not that much oh whatever nevermind. "Do you need help there Austin?" Ally asked in a motherly voice "no I'm fine" I said as I then sprayed on some bug spray and I then sprayed Ally while she squealed. "Okay Austin! No bugs will bite me with the fifty layers of bug spray that's on me" Ally said as I laughed and put the can back on the bottle and put it in the backseat. "Okay kids you guys ready to go?" Mike asked us "yup" I said before I went over to the car.

Now here's the thing about our car it's very small long story short. There were three seats but one of them was taken up by the bags so it was just the middle seat and the left side seat available. "Here you go first since you're smaller" I said as Ally got in and then I did. I shut the door and buckled my seatbelt then my mom started the car and I noticed how close Ally and I where and I could tell she noticed too. From our shoulders down our skin was touching one another. I was busy trying to kill that dumb feeling I was getting the whole car ride. It was a twenty minute drive we were almost there when the car took a sharp turn and Ally's body fell onto mine and I was a sandwich between Ally and then window. But the funny thing was once the car went straight again a beat passed and neither one of us moved, I then was hit with reality and reality was this couldn't happen.

"Ow" I said as I was smashed against the window."Oh right um sorry" Ally said as she tucked a piece of her hair out of her face as she got off me and and back into her normal position. "It's alright" I said before Ally looked back at me with my sunglasses on making me smile and so did Ally. Then the car came to a halt and we all got out. "Okay! So we are going to walk to the next campsite and we will eat lunch there, everyone take a bag!" My mom said as she grabbed a bag along with Mike and I grabbed two while Ally had her small backpack with her. "Austin she said we should all take a bag come on give it to me" Ally said as we began to walk on the trail and she tried to grab it but I just raise the bag above my head. "Sorry Dawson but you're tiny who knows what you're capable of carrying and the lunch is in here I don't want you to drop it" I said as Ally rolled her eyes. "Fine but if you get tired or something-"Ally said before I cut her off while I moved a tree branch out of my face "which I won't" I said before I looked back at Ally who walked under the tree branch smirking. "Now don't you wish you were my height?" Ally asked me as we continued to walk "oh yes of course I want to almost pass as I midget" I said making Ally roll her eyes at me which she's perfect at and stop it Moon! "Well come on I'll race you up the hill" Ally said before she took off running "game on Dawson" I said as I ran up with her with my mom and Mike behind us.

For the rest of the way to the campsite we raced and damn she might be short but those short and amazin-I mean awfully short legs carry her very far in a short time. But once we got there we both made it at the same time.

"Okay so maybe you're somewhat fast" I said panting "what can I-breath- say? My dad signed me up for track for four years before I finally stopped" Ally said as I raised my eyebrow "always full of surprises Dawson" I said looking at Ally who was looking at me with her mouth open. "Really? You're the one with a thousand secrets!" Ally said as I sighed and shook my head and took a sip of water then handed it to Ally. "Austin come on please tell me" Ally said as we sat down and Ally wouldn't stop looking at me with her damn eyes "tell him what?" Mike asked as him and my mom showed up "how to get ticks off" I said quickly before I spotted on Ally's leg. "Here" I said softly before I took it off and killed it "ew those things are so gross but thank you" Ally said smiling at me. "Let's have some lunch! It's already been an hour I can't believe you two ran" my mom said as they came over to the table Ally and I were sitting at and my mom handed us some sandwiches. "Mhmm these are really good Mimi" Ally said politely as we ate our sandwiches while I stayed quiet the whole time. I could tell Ally was looking at me trying to figure it out but I am not telling her. She's-she's something else I don't know I just don't want her to get into this mess. "Austin?" My mom said snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked looking at my mom who rolled her eyes "I've been asking you for the past five minutes if you could hand me the water next to you?" My mom said as I nodded and handed it to her. We finished the lunch and then took off on the trail again. It was one and we were needed back actually at two but it would take us two hours to get back. We were walking up the trail when there was a hill, it wasn't all that big but it was steep and it was a rock hill. My mom and Mike were still far behind us and I was in front of Ally we were racing to see who would get to the top first. I climbed up the final rock and took a deep breath before yelling "yes! Victory!" I said as I looked back at Ally who was rolling her eyes she was almost up when I saw her stand on a rock, that was the same rock I stood on but almost fell down because of it looks secure when it wasn't, like at all.

"Ah!" Ally yelled before she slipped I then grabbed her flailing arms bent down so our faces were close. "I do tend to catch you a lot these days Dawson" I said smirking while Ally said "yeah like a parachute" before we just looked at one another. Then I looked down at Ally's foot which looked stuck, "Ally just try to lift your foot but stop if you can't" I said before Ally nodded then began to lift her foot but winced "okay don't" I said looking down at Ally. "Here" I said before I carefully walked down to where Ally was and she placed her hands on my shoulders while I kneeled down next to her foot. "Okay just hit me or something if it hurts okay?" I asked looking up at Ally who said "oo a free ticket to hit you! Just kidding don't worry I will" Ally said making me laugh, "okay well here we go" I said before I grabbed Ally foot and began to lift before I felt pain on my shoulder. I then pointed her foot down like a ballerina and lifted and nothing came in contact with my shoulder. I saw Ally smiling down at me before I helped her up the hill and she sat down on a rock "so is your foot okay?" I asked looking at Ally and her foot which was a bit swollen. "Yeah it's fine it just hurts a bit but I'm sure as long as I put an ice pack on it it will be fine" Ally said carefully putting her hiking boot back on. "Hey guys! Well we should head back now Ally honey are you okay?" My mom asked "yeah just a bit sore" Ally said smiling before we headed back down the hill. We were walking down the rocks when I realized Ally wasn't with us I turned around and saw Ally behind me moving slowly, "here this is just so we can um move faster" I said before I walked over to Ally and crouched down. "Oh well thanks" Ally said as she got on my back and for the rest of the hike I carried her but it wasn't all the bad since she's got the same weight as a feather.

"Okay you can put me down now" Ally said as I rolled my eyes and set her down "there you are clumsy girl" I said making Ally gasp and hit my arm "whatever mama's boy" Ally said making me stick her tongue out at her. "Come on guys it's already 4 we need to get going" my mom said before we got back in the tiny car space and drove back. Once we got back to my cabin we got out "how's your foot?" I asked Ally "oh it's fine! It actually feels a lot better. Well I should go help my dad out but I'll see you around Austin" Ally said before she walked away as I watched her and her amazing ass okay so what I think she's hot and bea-an option to befriend yeah that's it! I then went into my room and sighed on my bed before I let sleep take over for a bit.

I woke up to seeing my mom in my room "mom what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at the carnival?" I asked as I got up and looked at the clock which read seven. "Yes but we need someone to help us out can you please honey?" My mom asked me I sighed and I got up "do I have to? Seems like if Mike's helping you then that should be enough" I said bitterly as I got into a white shirt. My mom rolled her eyes and said "he is your father Austin" I chuckled and shook my head "yeah as if" I said as my mom sighed "I'm going to go put some stuff in the car but I want to see you in it in five minutes" my mom said before she walked out of my room. I looked around for my phone and I found it, I had one new message. It was from Cassidy saying something came up and she can't make it. I told her it was fine since I would now end up spending the evening with my parents. I then grabbed my phone and slipped it in my pocket before I walked out to my mom's car and we drove into town for the carnival. As I carried a box full of mattress samples I looked around at all the bright lights and the smell of caramel corn. "Here's our booth. So I'll call you if we need some help but for now we are good" my mom said as she took the box from me and handed me some cash. "What's this for?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her "go buy yourself something" my mom said before hugging me and then she went over to Mike who was helping a customer. I looked around and then I smiled as I saw a line for mini donuts. I got in line and ordered then I got in the waiting line, I saw a short girl with brunette hair getting whistled to my some guys and she looked like she wasn't liking it. Ha suckers, wait that girl looks familiar.

That's Ally? "I'm not a dog! You can't just whistle at me and expect me to come!" Ally said to the guys who snickered and one began to approach her and I found myself walking behind her and glaring at the guy. Then the whole group of guys saw me and I raised a fist and then bam they were gone. "HA! I am so scary!" Ally said as she began to dance then turned around and saw me stopped and blushed. "Oh hey Austin what are you doing here?" Ally asked me "well my mom dragged me down here to help her but I'm free right now how about you?" I asked. "Oh wow same thing but my dad doesn't need help at the moment, um thanks by the way" Ally said smiling at me while I decided to send her a cocky smirk "you're welcome remember I'm your parachute" I said as Ally blushed and smiled again "well oo do you want to go on a ride?" I asked looking around at the rides. "Ehh I'm good with the mini donuts" Ally said as she handed me my bag and began to eat from hers. "Come on please it's your pick!" I said as I looked at Ally who rolled her eyes and sighed "fine! But we are going on the merry go round" Ally said smiling while I frowned, "oh come on Dawson how about the bumper cars? Or even the spinning tea cups would be more exciting than this" I said as we walked over to the merry go round. "Nope! You said I could pick so come on Moon stick to your word" Ally said before we payed for our tickets and I got on a horse and so did Ally. The whole thing was light up and the horses paint shinned. "This is one of my favorite rides" Ally said smiling as they started the ride and I went up then down and so did Ally. "Eh I've road better" I said shrugging while Ally rolled her eyes. "Sure they might of been more exciting but this is a classic!" Ally said smiling I shrugged before I looked at her, and I mean really looked at her. Her face was light up with a smile and the lights traced her face and body perfectly and snap out of it Austin! The ride came to a halt and people started to get off "aw it's over" Ally said as she got off and walked to the exit "I was counting down the minutes" I said laughing while Ally hit my arm.

"Okay fine you can choose the ride now" Ally said as I grinned and looked at the bumper cars "alright bumper cars" I said grinning as Ally groaned "no! NO!" Ally said as we walked over well more like we holding her arm and part dragging her while she whined. "Come on Dawson it's not all that bad" I said as I payed for the tickets and we got into the small cars "um yes it is! You're going to kill me!" Ally said as she got in her car, "oh come on now don't be a drama queen I wouldn't do that" I said smirking at Ally who groaned and then the turned on the cars. I was about to move when someone hit my car and since Ally and I were the only ones there then it must of been here. "Game on Dawson" I said as we chased each other around the small rink hitting one another with each other and once we were done the sun had fully set and the stars were out. "Well wow! It's almost ten! I'm not going to lie Dawson you made this night not as sucky as I thought it would be" I said as Ally smiled and said "oh well you're welcome Austin and the same goes to you" before we walked back to her dad's booth. "Oh hey honey! We should head back to the cabin nice seeing you Austin! Oh by the way I don't need any more help with the house well for at least now but you can come over tomorrow for the check" Lester said "sounds good" I said before I looked back at Ally who grabbed some stuff and looked up at me and smiled "well thanks for a great day Austin. I'll see you around" Ally said before her and her dad walked away. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as I walked back to my booth I found my parent's were packing things up the rest of the night was mostly a blur. We went home and I went straight to bed but I couldn't fall asleep because I couldn't get Ally out of my head. And oh man I wish I didn't! I would rather have Calculus on my brain than her. But nope it was stuck on Ally. I was tossing and turning when I groaned and grabbed my phone and called Dez,

(**Austin-Bold**, _Dez-Italic_)

_Austin? It's midnight why are you calling me?_

**Cause I need some help.**  
_With? _

**I-I don't know I'm kinda confused. **

_No you're not you're just in denial._

**You don't even know what I'm thinking about!  
**_Yes, yes I do cause I'm the love whisper. Now just say it Austin._

**Say what?**

_You know what._

**Whatttt?**

_Austin come on!_

**Fine. I-I think I'm falling for Ally. **

_See now that wasn't too hard! _

**Soooo Austin's got some feelings going on too :)) But there are things holding him back...but also don't worry auslly it's coming :) I hope you guys like it! Oh also don't forget to vote for the amazing Laura Marano, Ross Lynch (he finally cut his hair) R5, and Austin and Ally! And then of course for the other stuff who ever ya want :) well I mean it's your choice :) but also I've heard that P&P is on the same night as the TCA's ahhh! We'll have to see but I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't worry you'll also learn what's going on between Austin and his dad. Sorry I know I didn't give you guys too many clues cause if I did I would probably end up giving it away! But here is my hint to you...not everything is as it seems ;) think about that one :) Anywayy I hope you guys had a great day and I will update asap! And don't forget to review! :))**


	12. Chapter 12- Ally wants answers-Part 1

**So so sorry for the late update! I was just really busy yesterday but here I am! I have a longer authors note at the bottom and you'll see why once you finish this chapter also thank you so much for getting me over 150 reviews! :) anyway I hope you guys are having a great weekend! Don't forget to review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up and yawned and looked at my phone I had a text from Trish telling me she was coming over to bring me to Cassidy's with her. Yay. I mean it's not like I don't like Cassidy, I do! She's kind and sweet and is dating Austin which doesn't bug me at all. Cause Austin and I are just well I guess somewhat friends. I mean we don't want to rip off one another faces anymore. I texted her back saying I would be ready in fifteen minutes, I quickly grabbed light pink sun dress before I walked downstairs and I saw my dad and Austin talking "Ally honey! Good morning!" My dad said, please tell me Austin hasn't noticed me. "Mornin Dawson" Austin said smiling at me, damn it. I mean it's not like I was trying to impress the guy cause that's not it but I look horrible at the moment. "Hey well I'm going to go shower" I said before I quickly walked away and heard Austin softly chuckle before I closed the bathroom door. I sighed and then took a cool shower even though it's the beginning of the day it's already super hot. I then dried my hair before I put it up in a bun with some strands hanging out and then I slipped on my dress. I then put on a light coat of mascara and then I walked out and saw Austin eating an apple.

"Well you look nice" Austin said making me blush and hide my face in the fridge "what?" I asked before I face palmed myself "I meant um sorry nevermind anyway where are you heading?" Austin asked me as I grabbed a banana and a small package of cereal and put on my shoes as I saw Trish's boat pull up. "Well I'm being picked up by Trish to head over to your girlfriends house" I said as I looked at Austin who nodded then his eyes widened. "What?" I asked looking at Austin who was putting on his shoes "I'm suppose to come over as well, well I was suppose to be there an hour ago so bye! See you there!" Austin said before he ran out and I laughed as I threw away my banana peel and then walked outside and down to the dock. "Hey you" I said walking over to Trish who was fanning herself "ah finally took you're forever! Come on let's go Cassidy's invited us over to have some lunch get together? All that I know is her cabin is air conditioned" Trish said making making me laugh as I got into her small boat and we took off. "So what's going on with you and Austin?" Trish asked me as I shrugged. "I mean we're somewhat friends now. Not like close but not hating each other" I said looking forward "so what about that crush of yours?" Trish asked me as I turned my head around and sighed "it's just a little baby crush!" I said okay maybe not a baby crush but she doesn't need to know that. "Sure Ally keep on telling yourself that" Trish said laughing as I shook my head with a small smile on my face. We then pulled up Cassidy's cabin, I saw her Austin, Dallas, and Dez all inside.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you came!" Dez said giving me a hug then tried with Trish and she screamed and pushed him away "don't you dare hug me freckles" Trish said as Dez ran behind me. "Ally told me to!" Dez said before trying to hide his face in my hair while I tried to hide a laugh. "Hey Ally!" Dallas said coming over to me while I just smiled at him.

"Hey guys! So thank you for coming! Let's get started" Cassidy said before we all began to eat. "So Ally what high school do you go to again?" Cassidy asked me as I ate some grapes, "oh Marino High with Trish" I said as Cassidy nodded. "Oh wait that's our rival school! We all go to Greenwood High. Wait that's weird why haven't I seen you at any of the games that we play against each other? " Austin said smirking as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Probably cause I try to avoid them but Trish always drags me to them" I said poking my elbow at Trish who smirked. "Hey I'm just trying to get you to actually experience high school" Trish said as we all laughed and then kept on eating. We all finished and then cleared our plates and cleaned up the table then Cassidy suggested that we should watch a movie since it was too hot to go outside. We all agreed on 21 Jump Street I wasn't watching the movie all that much I was more just thinking about a certain blonde and his cabin. I then saw Austin looking at me from the coach across from the one I was sitting on, I smirked at him then he stuck his tongue out at me. I then crossed my eyes at him then Austin rolled his eyes to the back of his head which made me close mine, gross. I then opened them and say Austin chuckle before Dallas said "what's so funny?" Which made us both stop laughing. "Oh um Austin just ate a sour grape and made a funny face" I said to Dallas who was sitting next to me who nodded before I looked back at Austin mouthed 'horrible liar' while I rolled my eyes and went back to looking at the movie. We had watched 21 jump street and then we watched Brother Bear cause Cassidy loved the movie. It was now about 5 and I was bored out of my mind. Apparently I was the only one so I said I had to go to the bathroom, I then walked upstairs and went into her living room which had huge windows looking out onto the lake.

"Pretty isn't it?" Austin asked as I jumped and looked behind me and there he was, "why are you up here?" I asked looking at Austin. "Why are you?" Austin asked me looking down at me "I asked first" I said before Austin rolled his eyes and said "fine I was getting bored since Cassidy always makes us watch that movie. I love it and all but I get a bit bored and I saw you come up here and I was curious" Austin said before I nodded. "Well I was just getting bored and Dallas was sweaty" I said making Austin laugh and so did I once our laughter died down I smiled and looked up at Austin. "You know you're not all all that bad Moon" I said as Austin smirked "same here Dawson" Austin said before he sighed and looked at the clock which read five. "You know you should head back down or else people are going to think you have issues" Austin said laughing as I hit his arm before I walked back downstairs to find that they credits were playing. Austin came down about a minute after me while Trish looked at me and then him while I shook my head repeatedly. I then realized that Dallas was now sitting on the same coach as Austin and Cassidy, "babe you missed the end!" Cassidy whined as Trish rolled her eyes. "Sorry but I'll catch it next time" Austin said sighing before Cassidy smiled and kissed him. I found myself looking the other way not cause I care just cause you know kissing eww. "Wait um Cassidy babe can we walk upstairs?" Austin asked before Cassidy turned her head and nodded.

Cassidy and Austin went upstairs and it was quite it for a while as Dallas took the disc out then I heard some soft yelling which then got louder. "I wonder what's going on?" I asked as I heard some more yelling "I'll go see what's going on up there" Dallas said before he walked upstairs and closed the door before we heard some more yelling. "Well we should probably stay out of it" Dez said before we nodded and I grabbed some more grapes. "Ally how are you hungry? We just ate?" Dez asked me "no you just ate I wasn't hungry then since I just ate but now I am." I said as Dez looked at me. "You just ate? When did you get up?" Dez asked looking at me as I tried to channel out the yelling. "Like thirty minutes ago" I said playing with my hair "what?" Dez said. "What? I had a lot on my mind last night" I said shrugging "so did Austin. Man he wouldn't stop talking about-" Dez said before we heard a body fall down. I gasped and we all stood up "I'm gonna go up there maybe you guys should stay down here" Dez said before we ran upstairs. I took a piece of my hair and put in my mouth and started to chew and pace "Ally! Stop it!" Trish said as she pulled me over to the coach and took the hair out of my mouth. "Trish something's going on up there and I don't think it's good" I said as I heard Dez yell along with everyone else. "Okay sure but we shouldn't go up there and add to the big mess so we'll just wait here" Trish said as I sighed and took a few deep breaths. "What do you think is going on?" Trish asked me as I heard the yelling stop "well I'm guessing Cassidy and Austin got into an argument and that escalated thanks to Dallas but I don't know" I said worried. "Yeah you're probably right" Trish said as I nodded then we saw the door open and Austin had his head down and walked right past us "Austin?" I asked getting up and following him, he didn't say a word or lift his face. "Austin!" I yelled as I saw Austin get in his boat and drive away. I walked back inside and saw Dez come down "Dez? What in the world happened?" I asked Dez who was shaking his hand.

"Well I went up there Austin punched Dallas then Dallas punched Austin and then I broke it up while Cassidy was crying. Her and Dallas are upstairs at the moment" Dez said before she ran upstairs and I saw Dallas putting ice on his jaw and Cassidy slammed her bedroom door. "Dallas? What happened? Why did Austin leave? Wait backup actually why did you two fight?" I asked as Dallas sighed and said "do you really want to know?" Dallas asked me as he walked over to me. "Yes! Or else why would I be asking you?" I said as Dallas said "come downstairs with me okay?" Dallas said before I nodded and we walked downstairs and I saw Trish who ran over to us "speak now" Trish said as Dallas sat down and Dez walked over to him with his arms crossed. "Look please don't punch me after I tell you guys this" Dallas said before we all looked at one another then nodded. "Okay good. So it started in May I was at a party so was Cassidy Austin couldn't make it we were both drunk and we ended up making out. And I thought that was it but then it just ya know kept on happening" Dallas said looking down before I glared at him. "Wait so let me get this straight Cassidy has been cheating on Austin with you?" I asked as Dallas sighed and nodded "you know I'm gonna go now" Dez said before he walked out. "Freckles! I'm gonna go with him make sure he doesn't break I'll be back soon Ally so we can leave" Trish said before I nodded then looked back at Dallas. "Come down with me to the dock" I said well my like demanded as Dallas got up and we walked down the the dock. "So why did you ask me out if you had Cassidy?" I asked as we walked down and Dallas chuckled "cause you're beautiful and hot Ally. I also thought the thing with Cassidy was done but it wasn't I'm sorry if I hurt you at all" Dallas said before I sighed and smiled at him. "Don't worry you didn't but you guys did hurt Austin" I said before looking over at his cabin. "Wait hold on since when do you care about Austin? Sorry but I kinda got the idea you two hated each other?" Dallas said as I sighed and laughed "we did but now I don't know it's different" I said throwing a rock into the water. "Well I'm glad you've well somewhat friends with him I don't know much about him but I know that he doesn't have that pretty of a past or present" Dallas said before I looked at him "what?" I asked. "That's all I know but I mean Ally if you really want to know then just go ask him" Dallas said as I laughed "oh if it was that easy trust me I've tried" I said before Dallas nudged my shoulder. "So? Keep trying until he gives you the answers look I'm not the brightest kid here cause it's obviously you but I can tell you guys care about it each other. So go over there and demand for answers be unstoppable, be a force of nature don't leave there until you've gotten the answers you want" Dallas said before I nodded and smiled at him. "You know even though you're pick up lines are the saddest thing I've ever heard and you're an ass thank you" I said before giving Dallas a kiss on the cheek then we walked back to the cabin as I saw Trish walking back over. "Now you should go deal with Cassidy" I said patting his shoulder "ha thanks wish me luck?" Dallas asked as I walked away "you're gonna need it!" I said back to him. "Oh Ally?" Dallas said to me "what?" I asked looking back to him "I hope you get your answers" Dallas said "I know I will" I said before I walked back down to the dock and got in the boat with Trish. "So you going to get some answers I see" Trish said as we went across the lake "indeed I am" I said smiling as we pulled up to my dock. "Well good luck Ally text me later" Trish said as I got off and said "thanks Trish and I will! See you later" I said waving bye to her before I walked back up to my cabin, once I was inside I saw my dad watching some tv. "Hey dad I'm heading over to Austin's. I-I might be there for a bit but I'll be back as soon as I can" I said "okay honey!" My dad said before I smiled and walked out the front door and down the small path. You can do this. I kept telling myself that.

I then saw Mike walking out of the cabin "oh hello Ally!" Mike said waving to me as I walked over to him "hi Mike. Is Austin around?" I asked "yeah he should be out by the dock" Mike said smiling at me, his smile was actually kinda creeping me out. "Oh well thank you" I said before Mike nodded and said "anytime. I'm going into town to meet Mimi we're going out for dinner Austin didn't want to come" I nodded before I thanked him and walked down the small hill and I then saw Austin sitting on they're dock's bench which was on the end. I walked down the hill and then onto the old dock I took and step and Austin's face and I gasped. He had a black eye and his hair was covering his face, "What?" Austin snapped before he looked at me and his expression softened a bit. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, can I join you?" I asked before Austin nodded and I walked to the end of the bench but I stood. "Austin first off I'm really sorry about Cassi-" I began but Austin cut me off "don't be Dawson. It wasn't going to work out anyway" Austin said sighing "then why did you storm out?" I asked, "because at one point I did actually care about her but now I don't know well let's just say it's you don't get the best feeling when someone cheats on you" Austin said before I sighed. "I am really sorry but I'm also sorry about what I'm going to ask because I know this isn't going to be easy" I said sighing before Austin's head snapped and looked right at me.

"What?" Austin asked "what is going on with you and Mike" I asked trying to sound stern. "None of you're-" Austin started before I cut him off "damn it Austin! Don't you dare say those five words again! I have been trying and trying to get answers out of you and you keep on shutting me out over and over again! I'm sick of it! Why is it so hard for you to realize that I want to help?!" I yelled at him while he chuckled and said "you're not wanting to that's the thing! All you want is answers, you're like a kid when they see a new toy they want it so badly and you'll do anything to get it but once you get it you get bored and move on to a different one" Austin yelled back at me standing up. "No! No! NO! That's not it you idiot! I don't just want answers okay? I want to help you because I know sure as hell you don't get bruises from falling off your bed! I've been in your room your bed is only a foot off the ground!" I said moving closer to Austin. "What is this Dawson? 20 questions? Just leave!" Austin said looking away from me and pushed past me and began to walk back to the cabin. "No I am not leaving like all the times you've pushed me away. I am not leaving until I know what is happening" I said grabbing Austin's arn and turning him around some winds had picked up now. "Ally please! This is better for you not knowing" Austin said his voice going down a little. "Bullshit Austin. If it's better to have this on my mind 24\7 then sure! But no Austin why can't you realize that I care! I know that maybe you don't think it's true it is, but it is Austin please just tell me" I said looking Austin dead in the eye. "Ally just please" Austin said as he began to walk away again, not happening. "Austin! What the hell is going on in that cabin because I know it isn't you're family playing cards all in one big circle" I said as Austin chuckled "I wouldn't call us a family" Austin said before I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What?" I asked as the winds pushed my hair all over the place. "Do you really want to know Dawson?" Austin asked me, "yes! Austin please damn it tell me!" I yelled as the wind whistled through the trees. Austin shook his head "Austin!" I yelled grabbing his arm again and spinning around before he yelled "fine! You want to know! Well here it is Dawson." Austin said and then the next four words shocked me.

"Mike isn't my father."

**BA  
BAM. **

**So who saw that coming? Do tell me in your review if you knew that or if your shocked or if your somewhere in between :) Sorry about the cliffy! Also sorry you didn't get as much auslly but I'm building up for the big stuff which is coming next that's why this is a two parter :) I hope you guys liked this one! I will update as soon as I can cause I don't want to leave you hanging for too long! Also don't forget to vote! TCAs! Also in the U.S prom and promises is premiering that same night (7/10) and then last dances and last chances on August 24th :) you guys are now getting the answers next chapter so stay for those :) Have an amazing weekend you amazing people of the internet and I will update asap! Please review! :))**


	13. Chapter 13- Austin gives answers-Part 2

**So hey guys! I want to thank you all for the amazing reviews and I actually wrote this one right after I updated so I was working on this at about 1 in the morning but I didn't want you guys to be left with a cliffy for too long. So anyway I hope you like this one! Sorry it isn't as long but I still hope that you got the answers you wanted :) Have an amazing rest of the weekend and I'll update as soon as I can but please don't forget to review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

"What?" I yelled over the loud winds "I said that Mike isn't my damn father!" Austin yelled back at me he then sighed and looked around at the winds and then at me as I was trying to keep my dress down "come on let's go inside" Austin said and I agreed before we walked inside sat down on the couch in the basement. "So wait if Mike isn't your father then who is he?" I asked curiously, "my step-dad, that's why when you were looking at my baby photos there were only ones of me and my mom" Austin said not looking at me. "So wait why don't you like Mike?" I asked Austin who looked up at me and chuckled "there really isn't any going back now is there?" Austin asked making me laugh softly before I shook my head and Austin sighed.

"Because at first when he came I mean I wasn't the happiest of sports but I was going to try a just for my mom but then once I was thirteen my dad had sent my a guitar. Man I was so happy but then Mike found me playing it in my room a couple days after my birthday my mom was out doing some airenes. Mike told me I shouldn't be wasting my time with that stuff I didn't agree with him at all and before you knew it we were arguing then smack." Austin said as I covered my hand over my mouth. "He hit my right across the face and hard, I was shocked and once my mom got home I told her in tears and she believed me and I thought that maybe Mike was going to be gone for good. My mom and him argued but somehow that sick bastard convinced her it was 'an accident he lost his temper won't ever happen again' and she fell for it. You know he doesn't only sell mattress well but also lies" Austin said sighing as I scooted over to him and intertwined my hand with his which made Austin stop and look at our hands before he began again. "And then the hitting started again and hitting turned into punches, red marks became bruises and scars" Austin said sighing and as I squeezed his hand.

"Austin I promise I won't tell anyone but have you told anyone about Mike abusing you?" I asked Austin who shook his head, "about a year ago it had gotten worse we would argue more and everytime he was drunk off his ass and my mom wasn't here I was be his punching bag. I grabbed the doorknob before he was about to take a swing at me, we had gone into another room at our house while we had guest over actually it was Dez's family, I told him I was going to tell them. But then he told me that if I told them or anyone that he would start to hurt my mom" Austin said before I sighed and squeezed his hand again. "I wasn't going to let her get hurt so I've kept my mouth shut all these years" Austin said as he coughed I looked at him and saw his eyes watering.

"Hey it's alright okay? You know that once you tell someone this can come to a stop" I said as Austin lay his head down in my lap and I began to play with his hair. "I know but you can't say anything right now please?" Austin asked me and I nodded, "of course. So Austin what happened to your father?" I asked before Austin smiled a little. "Right him yeah his name was Mark. Him and my mom were happily married until I was eleven at first they argued a little but then they would make up. I didn't worry about it much no one did but then my mom and I came home from my baseball camp early and we found my dad and his co-worker in bed together. That crushed my mom she's erased him from her life and tried to with mine. She hasn't forgiven him since now I did but even though I wasn't in love with Cassidy or anything I know what it's like to be cheated on. My mom and dad got a divorce I hated it I wanted us so badly to be that family who no matter what stuck together but that obviously wasn't the plan for my family.

My dad had gotten weekend with me at first it was great I got to see my dad every weekend but then one day" Austin said before sighing. "One day?" I asked looking down at Austin who was looking up at me, "one day when I went over I saw him packing up his things. I asked him what was going on we were going to go play baseball that day. I was getting pretty good at my swing and I couldn't wait to show him and I told him that but he kept on telling me not today Austin. I was confused for a while before I then walked around his apartment and it was empty I asked him where are we going? He then told me it was just him, that he had ruined everything here he was leaving for good. He didn't give me any address or anything he then kissed my head and got in the car and left. Before he left he told me that he loved me and that he has never meant for anything bad to happen to me, well too late for that. That was the last gift I got from him before he completely cut us off. He just left like I was nothing." Austin said as one single tear slid down his cheek and some were staring in my eyes, I placed my finger on his cheek where the tear was sliding and wiped it off. "I then sat there and I had to ask the lady next to his apartment for a phone I called my mom and she came and got me and she was sorry and said she too wouldn't let harm come in my way but I also made a promise to myself I wouldn't let that happen to her. We were good for the next six months my mom and I it was us. We would sing together and she came to all my sports games and it was amazing then Mike showed up. My uncle felt bad for my mom so he set her up on a blind date and then Mike became more and more a part of our lives. And soon he went down on a knee and proposed and she said yes and that was the opening of the doorway to hell for me." Austin said sighing as he looked up at me while I smiled down at him. "Thank you by the way for telling me and all. I know I came on a bit strong but it's just cause I care and also I'm glad I finally cracked you" I said Austin chuckled lightly, "you sure did Dawson" Austin said before he sighed "but I can't have you care." Austin said sighing as I tilted my head to the side, "why not?" I asked as Austin looked honestly anywhere but me. "Cause every time someone starts to care they-" Austin said but then was interrupted "Austin I told you that you weren't aloud to tell anyone" Mike said, my body went stiff and my eye widened and got off me and ran his hands through his hair. Holy shit Mike is here.

Austin's P.O.V

Mike, he's here. "Ally's just stay here" I whispered as I looked at Ally who looked worried but not scared. "No. Austin you're not going up there by yourself" Ally whispered at me I sighed and then covered Ally's mouth and picked her up and brought her outside and locked the door. Ally yelled my name but I turned around and walked upstairs. I got to the top of the stairs and suddenly felt pain on my back, I winced and turned around and saw Mike who was smirking at me his breath smelled a bit of vodka but not too much thank god. "Well would you look at that you broke the rules Austin and you went and told you're pretty little girlfriend now I wouldn't want to see a pretty face like that get hurt now would you?" Mike said as I stood up and walked over to him "leave her out of this she's not my girlfriend" I growled at Mike who just laughed "well hate to break it to you pretty boy but you dragged her in this mess when you told her. Now I also know you wish it she would be yours but you and I both know that's not happening" Mike said laughing at me while I sighed and glared at him. "I thought you were out with my mom" I said as I glared at Mike who was walking around. "Oh well I was but then I saw your little Ally friend come over and that girl always wants answers so I stayed I told your mother I was under the weather and that she should go have fun tonight with her girl friends. I just got a text from one of her friends saying that she was crashing at her place. So look's like it's just you me and you're big mouth left in this house" Mike said laughing. "Oh shut up you sick bastard you don't get to laugh at anything anymore" I growled at Mike who stopped then glared at me and said "shouldn't of said that" then he punched my stomach nice and hard sending me to the ground, then a kick and then another I coughed gasping for air I then looked up and everything went quite.

"Now off to find that pretty girl of yours" Mike said before he walked outside. I groaned as I felt pain everywhere all at once I then heard Mike's voice saying "come on out Ally." I stood up and took a deep breath in before I walked outside. The winds hadn't stop leaves were flying all around, I walked around the cabin so far I couldn't find either of them I then froze, on the side of my house I saw Ally at the other end on the phone talking and looking around while Mike was creeping up behind her. "ALLY! RUN!" I yelled over the loud winds before I saw Ally turn around and drop her phone and she ran then Mike ran after her and I began to run. I ran after them as they went down the dirt road, wait shit Ally barely knows her way around here "Ally!" I yelled as I saw her run into the woods I then saw Mike stopped for a second well now its my chance. I ran and crashed into Mike sending him to the ground before I punched his jaw "been wanting to do that for years" I said as I then punched him again. I looked down and saw Mike was panting "well done blondie I see you've gained some muscle in the past years" Mike said "but not enough" Mike then said before he threw me against a tree and I groaned then Mike stood up and took off again.

I then took off as well chasing after him I then saw Mike going towards Ally who was screaming as Mike came even closer to her. I walked right behind him and right as he was about to lay a finger on Ally's all to pretty face I then took my hand and put it out like I was going to do a high five nice and firm then BAM! Right onto Mike's head, he then fell down onto the ground, I knelt down and looked at Mike and saw he was breathing just unconscious. "Oh my god Austin" Ally said running over to me and hugged as I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. I then looked down at her and I found she was already looking up at me and I saw her lean in, and I found myself doing the same although my brain was yelling at me to stop it won't work nothing she doesn't even like you. I then pulled away as I heard some footsteps behind us and so did Ally her lips were so close yet so far and gah I need to stop thinking about her and her lips. "Are you Ally Dawson?" A police officer asked "um yes" Ally said untangling herself from me and walked over to the cop, "and this is Austin Moon. The person I was calling about and this is Mike Moon" Ally said pointing to me and then Mike. "Alright well thank you if you both don't mind coming down to the station with me I need to ask some questions" the office said before we both nodded and he picked up Mike and we walked out of the forest. Once we got out I saw Lester talking to the cop and there was also Trish, Dez, Dallas and Cassidy all standing there. Once they saw us Trish ran over to Ally and hugged her and so did everyone else before a cop came over and talked to me "do you have a mother I can call?" The cop asked I nodded and gave him her number. I looked back and saw Ally was looking at me and then walked over to me "hey looks like you've got quite the crowd there Dawson" I said smiling while Ally smiled "they're worried about you too you know" Ally said while I shook my head "nah it's never been like that" I said shrugging.

"Well I was" Ally said before I wrapped my arm around her "well funny thing I was too" I said while Ally laughed then Dez came over to me and hugged me along with Lester. "Is is alright if I take these guys down to the station we just need to find out as much information about this as soon as possible" the cop said. "Oh of course I'll meet you guys there. And for you guys you should all head home" Lester said to everyone who nodded and went back towards Ally's dock while Ally and I got into the car. We drove for a while and things became faded for me the car trip was seeming to take hours and hours I then felt my head fall onto Ally's shoulder then I felt as she rested her head on mine before my eyes shut.

**So that's that :) Mike is now gonna leave the story soon sorry if someone liked having him...but also I know that you guys have been wanting auslly and trust me I want to give it to you! But I also have to have it be realistic and I didn't think it would be in this chapter since Austin just broke up with Cassidy and yes they like each other but at the moment it was more of Ally being there for Austin as a friend. But auslly it's coming guys now that this is mostly done auslly's next so don't worry :) ALSOO! Big news! I just posted the sequel to Fragile Ocean State of Mind :)) so if you guys want to check that out that would be flat out amazing :)There is a new ep of Austin and Ally tonight! Eggs & Extraterrestrials :) and don't forget to vote! I will update as soon as I can! I'm just going to be getting a bit busier this coming week so I will still try to update as quickly as I can! Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14-You WHAT?

**So hey guys! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! I'll keep this note short cause I'm sure you all will like this chapter :) I hope you have had a great Monday! And please review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I was sitting on the cool metal bench waiting for Austin who was still being asked questions. I yawned as I then saw Mimi run in "Ally! I just-I just got a call that Mike is hurt and so is Austin what happened?" Mimi asked me as I sighed. "Well Mimi I don't really think I am the one to tell you all of this since I just found out myself but here Austin's in there. You should talk to him as soon as he gets out" I said as Mimi nodded then a police man asked to talk to her so she walked away before I sat back down again.

"Hey do you want a coffee?" A tall brown haired guy asked me as I looked up at him "oh I'm good but thanks" I said smiling up to the guy who then sat down next to me "I'm Gavin" Gavin said smiling at me and I smiled back "Ally" I said as we shook hands and then I sighed as Gavin looked at me. "So what is a pretty girl like you doing down here at one in the morning?" Gavin asked me "well my friend" I said wow that's the first time I've said that, but I guess that's what we are now. Sigh. "Him and his step father have some issues his name is Austin Moon" I said as Gavin nodded and said "oh my uncle's working on his case. Man I only heard a tiny bit but I am sorry" Gavin said as I laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah me too the poor guy I mean wow" I said as I rubbed my face with my hands. "Look I see you're not a coffee person but I'm guessing with this case you might be stuck here for a while so can I get you some tea?" Gavin asked me "that would actually be really nice" I said as Gavin nodded and got up then walked away.

Well he's sweet but my mind kept on going to Austin when he fell asleep in the car he looked so peaceful and I felt so bad that this happened to him. No wonder he's always an ass yet he's an ass who I want to kiss. I shook my head and looked back up and saw Gavin walking back with a cup of tea "thanks" I said as I took a sip and spit it out. "AH! Hot! So hot!" I said as Gavin laughed and I then set down the tea and then hit Gavin's arm and laughed with him "tea's hot remember Ally?" Gavin said as I rolled my eyes and laughed once more. I then looked up and saw Austin walked out and was looking at us before he looked down and shook his head before Mimi ran over to him and hugged him with tears in her eyes. "Hey well Gavin it's been fun talking to you Gavin and all but I'm gonna go now" I said standing up and Gavin nodded "yeah well if you ever get in trouble with the law you know where I'll be. Also I think Austin was sending my daggers" Gavin said shivering before I laughed and said "no I doubt Austin would of done that" I said rubbing my arms. Gavin raised his eyebrows at me "well then Ally you haven't seen a guy be jealous cause that's what Austin looked like and trust me I would know" Gavin said as I chuckled. "Oh alright well I'll keep that in mind" I said before I said goodbye to Gavin and walked over to Mimi who was crying and Austin was hugging her.

"Austin I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me?" Mimi asked Austin who said "he threatened he would of started to hurt you if I said anything" Austin said before Mimi looked down and then back up at Austin "oh sweetie I'm so sorry but I'm so glad you told someone" Mimi said before she turned and looked at me. "And thank you for getting him to say something and for not listening to him and calling the cops" Mimi said hugging me as I hugged her back "anytime Mimi it was really only me being there at the right time" I said looking at Austin who smiled at me as I pulled away from Mimi. "I need to go fill out some papers and then I'll see if we can head back but Ally honey you're dad is on his way so you can go when he gets here if you want" Mimi said I then shook my head, "no I would rather stay" I said smiling. I then quickly texted my dad saying I was going to stay so he wouldn't need to come up, Austin and I then walked over to the metal chairs.

"So you've had quite the night" I said as I nudged Austin's shoulder as he chuckled. "Oh yes I did Dawson I just can't wait to go back to the cabin and sleep, forever" Austin said as I laughed. "But then you would miss out on seeing me every day" I said as Austin laughed but honestly if he slept forever I think I would actually miss him a lot more than I would want to. "Oh yes well in that case I have to stay awake to see the great Ally Dawson" Austin said as I smiled and then grabbed my tea "do you want some?" I asked holding the tea in my hands as Austin shook his head "no enjoy you're pretty boy tea" Austin said bluntly as I raised my eyebrows "where you jealous?" I asked as Austin chuckled "oh trust me I wasn't" Austin said almost unsteady but I let that slide. I then took a sip of the tea and gasped. "Yeah this is still hot! Dang why do they make hot tea in the summer?" I asked as Austin chucked and said "I don't know it's such a crime" I then rolled my eyes and then Mimi walked over to us. "So I've just finished some paper work and they said they've gotten all the information they need, Austin you and I have to come back down here and deal with Mike they told me he's going to jail which" Mimi said before sighing and a tear slid down her cheek. Sure Mike was a creep but she loved and probably still loves him "hey it's okay mom but you deserve better" Austin said hugging his mom. "I know but it's still just crazy how I thought I knew him but found out he was hurting my own son" Mimi said as Austin hugged her even tighter. "It's gonna be fine mom come on we should head home. Do you want me to drive?" Austin asked as he yawned "no you're too tired" Mimi said as we walked out then I said "well I don't think you should be driving either. You did come from a bar and I know you're tired so let me drive" I said as I got in the front seat and Austin got in the passenger seat. "Thank you Ally well looks like I've been kicked back here" Mimi said as she buckled her seat belt and I smiled before I started to drive back.

About half way I heard some snoring and looked over and saw Austin was sleeping with his head pressed onto the window I smiled as I took a left. We then got back and it was about two in the morning and I was exhausted Mimi got out and grabbed some things from the trunk as I moved Austin's shoulder. "Austin wake up we're here" I said as Austin groaned and opened his eyes "oh thanks" Austin said in a groggy yet I found that very sexy voice. We got out and I waved goodbye to Austin and Mimi before I walked back into my cabin and walked into my room and fell fast asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

I woke up at about noon my eyes widened as I ran downstairs and saw Trish in my kitchen. "Ally! I want answers!" Trish said as she walked over to as I yawned "well good morning to you too" I said as I grabbed an apple and quickly read a note from my dad saying he was out for the day but he had his phone. "Fine good morning now tell me why I heard that my best friend was almost attacked last night?" Trish said as we sat down on the couch. "Well I finally got some answers from Austin and well I'm sure you know by now but Mike heard him tell me and he was going to come downstairs. Austin took my outside and locked me out and then I called the cops and then I heard Mike yell my name so I ran around the house and I then heard Austin tell me to run I looked behind me and Mike was breathing down my neck so I ran. I ran into the woods but I didn't really know where I was going and it was dark and I ran into a large tree once I regained my balance I saw Mike was in front me and he almost got to me when Austin then knocked him out" I said as Trish looked at me with her mouth open then she shut it and smirked. "That's horrible! Oh my gosh! Ally! He so likes you!" Trish said as I opened my mouth and shook my head "no no no way Trish. I just have a small little baby crush on him" I said lying through my teeth "no way. Liar liar pants on fire! I'm still surprised I haven't walked in on you two making out" Trish said as I blushed "that's not happening" I said as I threw away my apple. "Sure Ally sure got get changed into some clothes I have lunch on my boat and Dez is waiting out there we're gonna go have lunch on the lake" Trish said before I nodded and ran upstairs. I got into light blue sundress and ran downstairs into the bathroom brush my teeth and then put on some spray shampoo and then put my hair up in a ponytail. I walked outside with my flip flops on and walked onto my dock and then onto the boat before we took off and stopped in the middle of the lake.

"So you got your answers" Dez said as I nodded while I took a bite into my wrap. "Well nice job Ally now you just need to give yours" Dez said as him and Trish looked at one another before they looked at me and smirked "what?" I asked before Dez rolled his eyes. "Give your answer to Austin! Tell him you like him" Dez said before I almost choked on my ever so delicious wrap. "What? No way! Trish you told him?" I asked as Trish shook her head "no it's just kinda obvious like everytime I'm with you two it's like I'm stuck in a tank full of sexual tension. And I would know cause I'm the love doctor " Dez said as I shook my head "yeah ha funny Dez! Funny! No way" I said before I ate more of my wrap "oh sure keep telling yourself that" Dez said as Trish nodded and I rolled my eyes.

We spent the rest of the afternoon on the boat and talking and listening to music and Dez swam and then he pushed Trish in and ha well she didn't react well. It was now about six and I saw Austin's cabin lights finally came on not that I was waiting..."look Austin's back" Dez said as I pretend to look over and look surprised. "Wow they've been out all day" Trish said as I nodded Trish said "well we should head back you first." And with that we headed back to my cabin they dropped me off. I then walked back and tried to open the door and realized it locked the doors lock on they're on since my dad got new locks and I didn't have a key on me. I sighed and walked over to Austin's cabin and I was about to walk onto their porch when I saw Austin walking up the hill and saw me then turned around, weird?

"Austin?" I said I waved to him but he kept on walking down to the dock. "Austin!" I said as I followed him and then he turned around "oh hey Dawson I-I didn't hear you" Austin said before I rolled my eyes. "Oh since when do you have the hearing of a ninety year old woman?" I asked as Austin shook his head "Dawson you should just head back" Austin said not looking at me. "What? I thought we just became friends" I said crossing my arms as Austin sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah well that's all we are ever going to be!" Austin said as I took a step back "okay?" I said trying to stop myself from feeling a bit hurt from that. "You don't really get it do you?" Austin said as he walked onto the dock and I followed him. "No no I don't! Please enlighten me" I said as Austin turned around and looked at me. "Just I know thanks for being there for me last night but that made me realize that I can't really be all that close with you" Austin said as I crossed my arms. "What? That makes no sense since I don't know last night while that thought we going through your mind you almost kissed me!" I said while Austin sighed. "I know I did" Austin said in a quieter tone, "then why didn't you?" I asked now it was my turn to not look at him. "Trust me I wanted to Ally so damn much, but I can't" Austin said as my head snapped up. "Why?" I asked looking at Austin. "Cause Ally every time I get close to someone that I-that I care about they leave me. And I care about you Ally a lot and I hate it. Have you seen me getting all close and comfy with Trish or Dallas? Sure maybe with Cassidy but I never really liked her I was already friends with Dez before I decided to stop getting close to people" Austin said as tried to register the fact that he said that he cared about me. "Well not everyone leaves Austin. Cause other people care about you like-like me." I said taking a step of faith and a step towards him.

"Ally you don't mean it and they always leave" Austin said looking down at his shoes . "That was only one person Austin. How do you know people will leave you" I asked looking up at Austin "cause I know I'm destined to be alone" Austin said chuckling at the sky while I rolled my eyes. "You don't know that Austin" I said as Austin sighed and said "I think I do Ally unless someone can change my mind" Austin said sighing as I took one more step towards Austin so our faces were centimeters apart I took a deep breath and said "well why don't let me change your mind?" I asked looking up Austin who was looking down at me. It looked like he was arguing with himself before he grabbed me by the waist "damn it" Austin said before he then connected his lips with mine.

**BA BAM. **

**SO you guys have gotten the austin and ally lip lock :) now also I ask this with all of my stories but I'm not so sure if it would work to have right after this but would you guys want there to be steam in the future for this story, like not next but in the future since well obviously Austin and Ally have some feelings for one another please tell me in your review :) I hope you guys liked this one! Yeah well thank you for sticking with this story with having 13 chapters without auslly it's about time so here you have it! Sorry I guess this is a bit cliffy but I will update as soon as I can! I started drivers ed today and ha wow it's boringgggg but anyway I will hopefully be able to update tomorrrow :) don't forget to vote for the TCA's! Also the Prom and Promises promo and photos are out and ahhhhh it looks amazing:)) anyway I hope you guys had an amazing day and do you think we could get to 200 reviews since I gave you auslly? Maybe...? It's fine if we don't :) but thanks so much again for reading this story and I've posted FOSOM's sequel so if you want to check that out that would be awesome :) but I will update soon! Please review :)**


	15. Chapter 15- I'm not leaving you

**Hey guys so um thank you soooo much for the 40 reviews like honestly can I give you all a hug right now? Okay...VIRTUAL HUGGG! Thank you so much for reading this story I am so glad you're liking it and thank you so much it means so much to me thank you again for being so amazing! I am really sorry about having a late update I just got really busy and such this week so I am really sorry but I hope you like this! Please review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I stared up at the ceiling as I played with my phone and sighed. I was waiting for Trish to come over since I called her this morning since I had to tell her what happened last night. I kept on having a smile creep onto my face every time I tried to frown it wouldn't work except well here's the thing not everything went as well planed last night. "Hey Ally!" Trish yelled as she walked into my cabin as I got off my bed and ran downstairs to found her sitting on one of my stools and I looked outside and saw Dez was walking over to Austin's cabin. "So spill it all right now" Trish said as I laughed and sat down next to her and sighed then said "well I was locked out last night so I went over to Austin's cabin but then I saw him and so I walked over to him. I got there and he was all uptight I guess? I learned that he doesn't like letting people in and so I kinda went for it and told him he could let me in and then before you know it he kissed me!" I said Trish squealed. "I knew it! I called it! So are you two a thing now?" Trish asked eagerly while I sighed "yeah well here's what happened" I said.

_Flashback._

_Austin's soft lips were on mine and my eyes were still open in shock, his lips felt so nice my entire body was on cloud nine. I then slowly closed my eyes before Mimi said "Austin dinner! Ally I found you're oh-" Austin and I then jumped apart and Austin ran up back to his cabin and walked inside while Mimi was standing there confused and I was shocked. I then told myself I should you know start walking and all I walked up to Mimi and said a quick thank you before I ran back to my cabin. I opened the door and ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower before I put my head in my hands and sighed. I then looked up at the my reflection and said "what the hell just happened?"  
Flashback over._

"And so I haven't seen Austin since and I'm too freaked out to go over there" I said as Trish nodded and said "so I mean it's obvious that you like him and he likes you so stop making it complicated!" Trish said as I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean for it to end like that?! What happened to when the prince kisses the princess it's all happily ever after not the mother shows up and the prince and princess run away from each other?" I said as Trish laughed. "Well Ally honey life isn't a fairytale. You know I think you should wait for him, don't wait on a guy! Actually don't ever wait on anyone" Trish said as I laughed and nodded as we got off the stools "so what do you want to do?" Trish asked me "oo let's go out onto the lake while it's still nice out!" I said as Trish nodded and then we walked outside and I started the pontoon and took us out.

"It's really nice out" Trish said as I lowered the anchor and sat down next to her "yeah it is. Oo let's cloud watch!" I said as Trish groaned while I smiled "oo that one looks like a bow!" I said pointing to a cloud. "Ally that just looks like a cloud to me" Trish said as I laughed "you really got to look at it. You know look past what everyone thinks they are or what you thought they were" I said as Trish looked at me while I groaned "you're thinking about Austin again aren't you?" Trish asked me as I rubbed my eyes and groaned while shaking my head. "I can't get him out of my head! It's annoying!" I said as Trish laughed, I couldn't get his smile, his laugh, his smirk, his body, or his lips out of my head. No matter how hard I tried to clear my thoughts they would quickly fog back up with Austin.

"Well anyway here look at that one! It looks like a cat!" I said smiling as Trish nodded before shaking her head before I heard a boat come next to us. "Hey guys" Dallas said as him and Cassidy pulled up next to us, yay. "Hi" I said as Trish just nodded at them. "So what are you guys up to?" Cassidy asked us and I said "cloud watching" while Dallas chuckled and I sent him a glare. "Sorry I just didn't know it was a thing" Dallas said while I rolled my eyes then Trish said "well I didn't know you two were a thing" Trish then pointed to where Cassidy was sitting which was on Dallas's lap. "Oh yeah ha yeah well uh we are. Sorry Ally you were great and all-" Dallas said before I cut him off "well first off Dallas we weren't ever a thing and it's fine I just wished you guys wouldn't of been together while Cassidy was with Austin" I said as Trish nodded. "Wait why do you care about Austin?" Cassidy asked me getting off Dallas's lap and over the rail of his boat.

"Oh no reason" I said quietly before I walked over to where I dropped the anchor and brought it back up. "Well it's been fun seeing you two but Trish and I have to go" I said while Trish looked at me confused but nodded "yup apparently we do! See you guys later" Trish said as I drove us back to the dock. "So what was the rush to leave?" Trish asked me as I shrugged "well I just you know didn't want to be there anymore" I said as Trish raised an eyebrow at me as I parked the boat. We then got out and tied it to the ropes to the dock and then walked back up into my cabin. "So now what?" Trish asked me. I shrugged then said "oo wait! I have an idea! My dad got me a kite! Let's fly it!" Trish looked at me and sighed "I'm only agreeing to this cause I feel bad for you and I have nothing else to do" Trish said as I laughed and grabbed the kite. "Come on Trish this will almost be as fun as cloud watching!" I said as I began to walk out the door before Trish stopped me "Ally everything can be better than cloud watching" Trish said as I rolled my eyes before we walked outside. It was a bit windy which was perfect! I handed the kite to Trish and I let the thin string go out for a while before I nodded to Trish who threw the kite up and I ran. I smiled a I felt the kite tug at my string and the kite was soaring up in the sky, "wow you're right Ally this is such a fun thing for two seventeen girls to be doing" Trish said as I smiled and nodded at her. "Not!" Trish said as I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ally let's go back in the wind is picking up, man it's been windy lately" Trish said as I nodded. Then there was a huge gust of wind and the kite's string broke and flew into a tree. "Ally come on we can get it later" Trish said walking over to me as I looked at the kite, it didn't look that far. There were some branches I could climb I could easily get it "no it's fine I can get it. And plus my dad will kill me if I don't" I said as Trish sighed and nodded knowing my dad would freak out.

I climbed up the tree, the kite was just out of my arm's length I was about nine feet off the ground as the winds picked up. I then heard some footsteps then "Ally! What are you doing?" Austin asked as I looked back and saw him and Dez standing next to Trish. "Getting a kite what does it look like I'm doing?" I called down to Austin who sighed. I was almost there when I moved my foot a bit down the skinny branch, I then heard something snap. I looked down at the other small branch that my other foot was on it cracked and then it fell down with a large gust of wind as I grabbed the tree. "Ally!" Trish yelled as I had only one of my feet on the skinny branch and my other was dangling as I clung onto the tree. "Ally you need to get down!" Austin said as I nodded I slowly moved my foot back towards the truck of the tree then I felt another large gust of wind making the whole tree shake and the branch broke. I then yelled and felt myself falling "Ally!" Austin yelled I closed my eyes waiting for pain to come but it never did.

I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me as I fell into them. I looked up and saw Austin shaking his head and looking down at me "Dawson you really need to stop scaring me" Austin said as he helped me up "well um dofus and I are heading out it's getting really windy so I'll see you two later" Trish said as Dez looked confused before she dragged him down the hill with her. "Um come on inside it's less windy in there" I said as Austin nodded and we walked inside I closed the door and turned on a few lights since some clouds have showed up it looked like it was going to rain.

"So um can I get you anything to drink?" I asked as Austin shook his head and I nodded. I sighed and looked down at my hands. "Austin?" I said as I looked at Austin who was sitting at the table and I walked over to him "yeah?" Austin asked me as I stood in front of him. I took a deep breath before I asked "why did you run away?" "What?" Austin asked me as I rolled my eyes "you know. Right after you kissed me" I said as Austin sighed and said "okay listen Ally I really do like you. Okay?" Austin said looking up at me as butterflies flew furiously in my stomach. "And I kissed you because I wanted to but I couldn't tell if you wanted me to and before anything could happen I was called inside and well I just don't want a kiss to mess everything up. Because it's surprising Ally but I found out that I really need you and I can't have you leave me so I figured it was better if I don't kiss you again cause you will leave eventually" Austin said as I sighed nodded.

"You're right" I said as Austin looked up at me and said "what?" "You're right I will leave. One day I'm going to just die. And so are you but for right now I'm not going anywhere Austin and you know why? Because in front of me is this guy who I like and I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon" I said as I smiled at Austin who smiled and stood up so he looked down at me. "Well there's this girl standing in front of me and I like her too" Austin said as I blushed "well she's about to do this" I said as Austin said "wha-" but I cut him off with my lips. Ah those amazing lips of his.

I wrapped my arms around Austin's neck standing on my tippy toes since I was in my bare feet as Austin wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me back deeply. I then felt Austin's tongue lick my bottom lip as I opened my mouth granting him access as his tongue move around my mouth causing me to moan in pleasure. Austin then turned my body to the side so I was against a wall as Austin removed his lips from mine and down my neck making me shiver and moan every time his lips made contact with my skin. Austin then hit my sweet spot that I didn't know I had since I really had only been with two other guys before this and I never let them do this but I doubt even if I wanted to I could say no to Austin. I then tugged at the small hairs on Austin's neck as he brought his lips back to mine before I jumped and wrapped my legs around Austin's waist as I kissed him deeply moving my arms up and down his back as Austin's arms went from my waist to my ass and then back up again. We somehow made it back onto the couch and Austin set me down ontop of him and I then began to kiss and bite his neck as Austin moaned deeply making me smile against his hot neck. I then felt Austin's hands move up under my red t-shirt I then brought my lips up to his but then we heard the front door open.

"Ally why is the kite in the tree?" My dad asked as I groaned before I quickly got off Austin and he grabbed a book and put it his to his face while I searched for something to do I then grabbed a newspaper near by and began to pretend to read it I set the newspaper down as I tried to cool down my cheeks "oh well I was flying it with Trish and then it got stuck so I tried to get it but then I fell" I said as my dad put away some groceries then looked at me "oh my goodness honey! Are you okay?" My dad asked me as he looked at me "oh I'm fine dad! Austin caught me" I said turning to Austin so my dad couldn't see the blush going back onto my cheeks. "Thanks Austin" my dad said walking over to Austin and hitting him on the back as Austin got up and placed the book down. "I didn't know you could read books in complete spanish" my dad as I laughed softly. That was a book I had to read over the summer for school, "oh yeah well I'm somewhat fluent" Austin said nervously as my dad smiled "oh well then maybe you can help Ally out! She has to read that book for school you could help her translate it" my dad said as Austin nodded "oh um sure" Austin said as I laughed at him while Austin stuck his tongue out at me. "Well Ally and I are about to have dinner. I would invite you but you mom wants you back Ally go walk him back" my dad said as I nodded and then walked outside with Austin and down the small path.

We walked in silence until we reached his porch "so um about earlier" I said as I looked around well everywhere except Austin "yeah I did enjoy earlier" Austin said smirking as I rolled my eyes and hit his arm with a smile on my face. "I know you did. But anyway um what does that make us?" I asked looking up at Austin "well I was thinking that I could take you out for dinner tomorrow so that would make us boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Austin asked as I smiled. "Why yes, yes it does" I said as Austin asked "so that's a yes?" I laughed and pulled Austin in for a deep kiss. Once we pulled away I went on my tippy toes so I was right next to Austin's ear "yes" I said before I pulled away and heard Mimi open the door as I walked away. I looked back and saw Mimi was telling Austin to come inside while he was smirking and I smiled before I walked back to my cabin and the whole night I was thinking about Austin Moon and his delicious lips.

**So there you have it my darlings :) I hope you liked this chapter! I do know people asked for steam which will come but I didn't think it would work at the moment since they only just like each other at the moment and they also have just started summer so there is still plenty of for steam which will come so don't worry :) also I don't know if you guys saw the bloopers but those were leaked and taken down but they were funny but it's a bummer that they were leaked :( but also the article with ross talking about raura well that was amazing :) but also don't forget to go vote for Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, R5 (oh also did you see the teaser for the music video of Heart Made Up on You it looks amazing!) and Austin and Ally for the TCA's :) I will try to update as soon tomorrow but a close friend of mine is coming back tomorrow so I will be busy tomorrow but I'll try to write! But if I can't then ASAP! I hope you guys had an amazing day and it's almost the weekend yay! Stay amazing and please review :)**


	16. Chapter 16-First Dates

**Hey guys! Happy Saturday or Sunday depending on when you read this :) so sorry I was just really busy yesterday but I'm here now! I hope that you guys like this chapter :)) thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and for reading this story! I wil try to update as soon as I can! I hope you had an amazing day and yay weekend! Also sorry this took a while to post! The 'L' on my keyboard just kinda died on me or is dying it's really hard to press so yeah ya see my struggle ) anyway have an amazing day and please review! :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I groaned as I heard my phone ringing over and over again, I lazily grabbed it and said

hello?

(**Ally-Bold**, _Trish-Italics_)

_Ally! Hey! Can I come over? Dez had invited everyone over to his cabin for I don't even know what but yeah can I come over?  
_**Um *yawn* sure Trish. **

_Great! I'll be there in a few minutes. _

I ended the call and walked downstairs and took a quick shower. I heard the door open as I wrapped a white fluffy around my wet body. I then heard a door open again as I walked "oh hey Tr-ah!" I said as I gasped and saw Austin standing there with his arms crossed and was smirking at me while his eyes traced my body. Behind him was Trish who was laughing "Austin ah oh god" I said as I quickly ran upstairs and shut my bedroom door. Sure this has unfortunately happened before but now that wasn't any better.

I got into some dark blue shorts and a white tank top and I put on some cowboy boots before I walked down the stairs as I put my hair up in a bun. "Hey Ally" Trish said as I said "hey!" As I walked into the kitchen where Austin was standing. I looked over to him and saw he was already looking at me and I blushed and smiled at him then Austin's eyes began to wonder and I stuck my tongue out at him while Austin laughed. "So okay are you two done undressing each other with your eyes? Wait are you guys a thing?" Trish asked me as I raised an eyebrow. "That I um Austin may I have a word?" I asked as Austin nodded "I'm right here" I then rolled my eyes and said "in private?" Austin then made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded we then walked down the hallway and into the guest bedroom. "So what's up Dawson?" Austin asked me as I laughed "sticking with Dawson?" I asked crossing my arms at Austin "sure unless you like Ally better then I guess I'll adjust" Austin said dramatically as I laughed. "Aw thanks I know it's gonna be such a hard change for you" I said as Austin put his hand on his forehead "I know I don't know how I'll do it Ally" Austin said smiling at the end and so did I. "I was just wondering if we are telling people or not?" I asked as Austin sighed and said "well maybe not yet. I mean I don't want Dallas thinking you're available but I don't want to rush anything with you" Austin said as I laughed "well last night seemed pretty rushed" I said as Austin laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist "why yes, yes it was. So what do you want to tell people?" Austin asked me as I smiled and said "how about we keep it out little secret for now but can I tell Trish? I feel bad lying to her face" Austin then smiled and said " sure fine with me. But oo a badass move from Ally, I like it" Austin said before he nibbled at my ear and I laughed before I pushed him away. "Come on let's go back now" I said as Austin groaned then said "fine" as I laughed as we walked back and I found Trish looking at me then Austin then back to me.

"Ally a word?" Trish asked as I nodded and Austin opened the fridge before Trish asked "so?" I then smiled and nodded while Trish squealed. "Damn Trish it sounds like you've won the lottery" Austin said as I laughed and Trish glared at Austin who stopped laughing which made me laugh harder. "Shut up Austin oh Ally grab a swim suit" Trish said as Austin walked over to us and handed me an apple as he bite into his "I only will because I want to, also cause I don't want to see what happens if you make me" Austin said rushed at the end as Trish smiled "that's the spirit! Let's get going lovebirds" Trish said before I stopped her "wait Trish just don't tell anyone at the moment okay? It's just I don't want anyone freaking out" I said as Trish and I knew exactly who I was talking about, Cassidy. Trish nodded then I quickly grabbed a smallish yellow bikini that wasn't for Austin no way. "Can we take my boat?" Trish asked "as long as we don't die then yes" Austin said as Trish laughed then stopped and rolled her eyes at him. We all got into Trish's small boat and took off to Dez's once we showed up I saw Dez was there setting up food inside and then Dallas and Cassidy were helping him. We then got out and walked inside "hey guys! So I figured since last time we all hung out it ended badly" Dez said before he looked at Dallas, Cassidy and Austin. "I made us some lunch and then we can go tubing" Dez said smiling as we all sat down and began to eat. It was a bit awkward at first but then it was fun we were talking about the random things like our cabins and Dez's gingerbread family. Cassidy then asked to talk to Austin alone and they walked into the kitchen, I was trying to focus on whatever Dallas was going on about but I was too busy watching the door cause I'm totally not worried that Cassidy will try to jump Austin and kiss him no way.

"Well I'll go get us some dessert" Dez said then I jumped up and said "and I'll help you!" I said as Trish laughed as Dez and I walked into the kitchen to find Austin and Cassidy talk/yelling. "Cassidy no way I don't want to" Austin said as Dez handed my some dishes while he grabbed the jello which made Austin and Cassidy both look at us. "Why not?" Cassidy asked "cause I-" Austin said looking at me before looking back at Cassidy "I don't want to that's it! Now please just be happy with Dallas okay?" Austin asked Cassidy who rolled her eyes and walked away as Dez walked out leaving Austin and I in the kitchen. "So what just happened?" I asked as Austin rubbed his eyes "Cassidy wanted to get back together with me even though she is with Dallas. I said no of course cause I'm going out with this girl who is pretty damn amazing" Austin said as I smiled and said "good or else you would be in huge trouble" I said pointing a fork at him while Austin laughed before we walked into the living room and ate the red jello. "Mhm this is really good" Austin said as Dez smiled "I know I'm a pretty good chef" Dez said as Trish laughed and said "yeah well don't let it get to your head buddy."

Once we had all cleared our plates and cleaned up after the dinner we all got into the swim suits and got onto Dez's speed boat. Dallas and Cassidy got on the tub first. We took off the wind was going through my hair as Austin's hand was wrapped around my waist but he covered it with a towel as he was rubbing small circles on my hip. "Okay who's next?" Dez asked as we came to a halt and Cassidy and Dallas got back onto the boat. "No way" Trish said as Dez looked at her then at Austin and me, "sure why not? Come on Dawson" Austin said as he stood up and put on his life jacket as I sighed "fine" I mumbled as I buckled my life jacket then jumped into the cool lake water. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I said as I climbed onto the tube and wrapped my hands around the loops at the top "Have you never done this before?" Austin asked me as I shook my head and said "do I look like a person who would do this?" Making Austin laugh "I guess not but I'll make sure you won't fall off" Austin said as he wrapped his hand around one of the loops that my hand was in and placed his big hand on mine as I smiled and blushed as Dez started the boat's motor.

Then we took off and were being thrown all around I was screaming while Austin was just laughing at me we then took a sharp turn and I felt my fingers began to fall off before Austin grabbed them and put them back onto the loops "I told you I wouldn't let you fall" Austin yelled as we went across the lake making me smile. We then went back to shore and Dez said we should watch a movie, yay. I got changed back into my clothes and came into the living room to find everyone's eyes glued to the screen which was playing 'Insidious' and I really hate horror movies. I saw Austin was squished next to Dez and Cassidy I sighed and sat down next to Trish as I saw Austin mouth 'sorry' I smiled and shrugged. We were about twenty minutes in and I was already freaked out "yeah this is kinda boring me so I'm gonna go outside" I said as I got up and walked outside. I then sat down on Dez's hammock I then heard the door close and I saw Austin walking over to me.

"So you don't like horror movies now?" Austin asked me as he got into the hammock as well and I laid down on his chest and Austin wrapped his arms around me . "Oh shut up you know that I hate them" I said as Austin chuckled as I listened to his heartbeat. "I know, I know" Austin said as I sighed and listened to the lake and I then heard Austin humming which slowly put me to sleep.

I then woke up hearing the sound of a boat on water I looked up and saw Trish was driving the boat and Austin smiled at me "was I asleep the whole time?" I asked as Trish laughed "yeah Austin took you down into the boat before we all left since the movie ended. And we need to get you ready for this date of yours" Trish said as I laughed and said "wait how do you know?" "Austin told me since I asked" Trish said as Austin rolled his eyes "asked? More like begged. I'll get you in about half an hour?" Austin asked as we pulled up to the dock and got out. "What? An hour I can't work that fast" Trish said as Austin chuckled and said "fine. I'll see you then Ally" Austin said before he walked away and I smiled. "Come on you let's go get you all dolled up" Trish said pulling me up the hill making me laugh. We walked inside and into my room, "okay so I was thinkin-" I began before Trish opened my closet. "Or you can choose" I said sitting down on my bed, Trish then pulled out a short pencil skirt that was tight and black. Then she pulled out a white sweater that was cropped and then a pair of white flats. I haven't worn any of these before because you guessed it, Trish got them for me. "Trish I mean why not like I have a cute summer dres-" I began but Trish shook her head. "Come on Ally just put them on Austin's jaw will drop to the floor" Trish said as I smiled and rolled my eyes before I put on the clothes. We then walked downstairs and Trish put on a light coat of a light pink eyeshadow so it didn't pop but you could still tell it was there.

Then she put on some mascara and some blush and then Trish straightened my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. "Well I am done and on time too!" Trish said as I looked at my reflection and laughed as I smiled at Trish "thanks again Trish" I said as I hugged Trish. "Anytime Ally now Austin should be here anytim-" Trish said but was interrupted by the doorbell. "Now. Go have fun! Don't have too much fun" Trish said as she winked and made my blush. I opened the door to find Austin standing there wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt smiling at me. "Hey Ally you look stunning" Austin said with his mouth open a bit after making me blush, "thank you and you look very nice as well now I just have to go write my dad and note and then we can go" I said as Austin nodded and I quickly told my dad I was out before I walked outside with Austin. "Wait where are we going?" I asked as Austin smiled as we walked down the small path to his cabin. "Onto the lake" Austin said as a smile crept onto my face as we walked down to the lake. Now Austin's pontoon is a lot bigger than mine. As we got in I sat down where there was a white picnic cloth on the ground along with some glasses and a picnic basket. "Wow this is quite something" I said as Austin took us out into a small part of the lake that was around a corner and had a perfect view of the lake. Austin turned the boat around so we could see the sun setting and then he dropped the anchor. "Yeah well I know you don't like movies so I figured why not here" Austin said making me laugh as he opened the picnic basket and pulled out some sandwiches and a bottle of sparkling water. "Oh wow aren't you fancy" I said as Austin poured me some smirking "I know yeah I payed so much for this" Austin said making me laugh and so did he. I took a bite into the sandwich and moaned "mhh this is amazing" I said as Austin chuckled "you can thank my mom for that" Austin said as I nodded while swallowing.

"Wait by the way how are you guys doing?" I asked looking at Austin who had a small sad smile on his face. "I mean I'm alright you know having you around is pretty damn nice" Austin said smiling at me, "but I mean I'm still worried about my mom. She doesn't have as many people to be around but I convinced her to go out with some of her friends tonight so hopefully she'll have fun doing that" Austin said as I nodded while taking a sip of my water. "Well are you having fun now?" I asked Austin who smiled "yes as boring as you are I am" Austin said making me laugh. We then ate some more and talked about the random things and how Austin told me he played football at the games where our school's have gone head to head. Ah so he's the hot number seventeen. It was now dark out and there were a few clouds out covering the stars and moon but it was still nice and peaceful. "You know you should be a cheerleader cheer me on in secret" Austin said smirking me as I rolled my eyes at him. "Wait nevermind you would fall over" Austin said laughing then I hit his arm. Austin grabbed my arm and pulled me down onto the ground with him and kissed me on my lips.

I kissed him back deeply as I wrapped my arms around his neck and Austin's hands went down to my butt and gave it a squeeze making me squeal while Austin chuckled on my lips before he then brought his lips down to my neck. Biting my neck which hurt a little bit then making me moan in pleasure as he kissed the pain away, I could tell he was trying to make a hickey while I closed my eyes and played with his hair as I straddled him and Austin groaned. Austin the brought his lips back up to mine and kissed them deeply I then felt brave and slipped my tongue inside of his mouth our tongues danced together causing us both to moan then I was brought back to reality when I felt a raindrop, then another then it was a downpour. "Damn it what a mood killer" Austin said as I laughed and got off him and grabbed the food and put it back in the basket and Austin pulled the anchor up and I sat down next to him where the boat was covered with a shade. We drove back as the rain came down even harder.

"Sorry to have this date cut short" Austin said as we got out and I admired how well the rain made his t-shirt stick to his ever so amazing abs of his. "Oh it's fine that means we'll have to have a second one to top this" I said as we got out of the boat and up to Austin's cabin. "Oh so we get a second one?" Austin asked me as we walked up the hill "well I was very impressed with tonight's date so I want to see what you have up your sleeve" I said as Austin nodded then grabbed my waist "I have this up my sleeve" Austin said before he kissed me and I smiled as Austin pulled away, ah a kiss in the rain. We then walked inside and I began to dry off my hair as I set the basket down while Austin shook his head, "ah nice and dry" Austin said smiling while I rolled my eyes at smiled at him "well lucky you" I said as we walked upstairs and I then saw Mimi sitting at the table with a glass of wine. "Hey mom how was your night out?" Austin asked as he walked over to Mimi who sighed "good I mean I-I had fun but everyone started to go on about their husbands and then I was stuck with saying one of mine left and the other went to jail" Mimi said sighing while taking a sip of her wine. "Hey you know they're loss I mean not many people get to be single at your age and you look great" I said realizing that didn't sound as well as I wanted it to. "Thanks Ally but I mean I'm forty eight I'm almost fifty I don't think it's still good to be single" Mimi said before taking a long sip of her wine before Austin took it away. "I'm going to go walk Ally out I'll be right back" Austin said as Mimi nodded and then I walked out with Austin onto their porch."You're sure you alright here?" I asked as Austin nodded "yeah she isn't always like this so it's fine but thanks for caring Ally. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Austin asked and I nodded "of course" I said before I went onto my tippy toes and kissed Austin who wrapped his arms around my waist, it was a deep kiss but it didn't go anywhere which was okay. Once we pulled away I said goodbye to Austin and ran back into my cabin, I closed the door and smiled before I sighed, I'm still worried about Austin and Mimi.

"Ally honey? Where were you?" My dad asked me as he walked over to me "oh I said I was out" I said as my dad nodded "well I saw that in the note honey but I was wondering where? I mean you're all dolled up and you look terrific honey but this wasn't a date or a party or something like that right?" My dad asked as I swallowed and said "oh yeah of course not! I was just out with Trish" I said nodded a bit too much as my dad smiled and said "okay good cause none of the guys here I want you dating. Well goodnight honey" my dad hugging me before he walked into his room and I sighed, I then walked into the bathroom and took of my makeup and combed out my hair and then walked into my room and got changed into my pajamas. I sighed before turning off the light wondering how am I going to tell my dad I was going out with a guy who he didn't want me to go out with?

**So there it is! Austin and Ally have gone on they're first date :)) Lester doesn't know about Austin and Ally and will it stay that way? How is Mimi going to hold up? Is Cassidy gonna back down? And what else is to come? Hmm I do wonder ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter! We have 7 days left you guys to vote for Laura Marano, Ross Lynch, Austin and Ally and R5 for TCA's so please do it now if you haven't before :) I hope you all had a great week and I will try to update tomorrow! Thank you soo much for reading this and please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17- Nobody's perfect

**Hey guys! So I am so sorry I was busy yesterday but I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter! I hope that you guys will like this one too! ALso thank you soo much for getting me past 250 reviewss! AH love you all! I hope you guys had a great monday or tuesday depending on when you read this :) Anyway I hope you guys like this please review when your done! :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I sighed as I got up and grabbed some clothes before I walked out of my room and down the stairs before I almost fell down them from the sight that I was seeing. Austin was standing in our kitchen talking to my dad? "Hey honey!" My dad said as I smiled before looking at Austin who was smirking at me, I then remembered what I was wearing. Short shorts and a thin purple t-shirt. "Hey dad um what's Austin doing here?" I asked eyeing my dad who smiled. "Oh well I was getting a ladder for that kite of yours and then I noticed that our gutters are clogged from all of the rain. So I asked Austin if he could do us one more favour" my dad said as I slowly nodded. "Oh okay well I'm gonna go shower" I said before quickly walking into the bathroom before I closed the door I looked around the corner and saw Austin looking at me then he winked which made me blush and close the door. I took a nice and long shower and then I got into some jean shorts and a yellow flowy shirt. I then blow dried my hair and put my hair up in a high ponytail and I then put on some mascara and lipstick. Whatt a girl can't look good for her boyfriend? I walked outside and saw Austin wasn't inside anymore I then looked at the clock and it had been an hour. I walked outside looking for Austin I then spotted Austin working on the roof.

I grinned and walked over to him "hey! Are you up for a second date?" I asked as Austin raised an eyebrow at me "I'm kinda working here" Austin said as I smiled "then let my bring the date to you" I said as Austin still looked confused. I then grinned and walked back inside I grabbed some popsicles and a table cloth. I then walked back outside and climbed up the ladder and sat down next to Austin who had taken off his shirt and gloves. "Ah wow thanks Ally" Austin said as I handed him a popsicle and he kissed the top of my head. I grinned and then began to eat mine "well thanks for cleaning out gutters" I said as Austin chuckled "anytime it gives me a reason to see you" Austin said as I laughed. "So since when did you get all sweet?" I asked as Austin snapped his fingers "damn it what are you doing to me Ally Dawson?" Austin said sarcastically making me laugh. "Oh no you're slowly turning sweet ah!" I said as Austin stuck his tongue out at me making me laugh harder. "Wait so I haven't said anything but I mean you're dad's left for the day but did you tell him about us?" Austin asked as he wrapped his arm around me, I sighed and said "no not yet I was going to but then he told me he didn't really want me dating anyone" Austin nodded his head and sighed. "Well I mean I'll have to change his mind about that I mean he already liked me before you did" Austin said shaking my shoulder making me shake my head with a smile on my face. "Oh whatever you were and still are annoying" I said as Austin gasped "oh so me being sweet doesn't mean you'll change?" Austin asked me as I smiled "well here is this being sweet?" I asked and then before Austin could answer" I connected my lips to his. Austin grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist I then pulled away as Austin frowned "well why did you stop?" Austin asked pouting as I smiled. "Do you call that sweet?" I asked as Austin rolled his eyes and said "no I call that hot" Austin then kissed me again making me giggle. Then right before I deepened the kiss someone spoke and that someone was Trish. "Hey love birds! Ally you promised you would come into town with me" Trish said as Austin kissed my ear and whispered "maybe if we ignore her she'll go away" Austin said making me shake my head and said "as much fun as that sounds no" Austin then groaned and I climbed down the ladder. "Thank you" Trish said smiling at me I then looked up at Austin "I'll see you later" I said as Austin nodded then Trish and I walked over to my car. "So you two are getting nice and cosy" Trish said as we got in the car and I backed out of the dirt driveway.

"Yeah well I mean he is an amazing kisser Trish like wow" I said grinning while Trish said "ew! I really could of lived a day without thinking that Ally. You can keep that to yourself thank you very much but let's go to this cute boutique" Trish said as I sighed. "Do we have to?" I asked as Trish nodded as I drove down the dirt path and turned onto the actual road. "Yes! It's super cute and then I have to get a screw driver for my dad" Trish mumbled the last part making me laugh as we drove into town. It was a half an hour drive into town and Trish and I talked about our fourth of july planes since it was next week and she was saying one of us should throw a party. "It would be so much fun!" Trish said as I sighed "yeah well I doubt my dad will let me go. Remember last time?" I asked as Trish started laughing as I turned right onto the block that had the boutique. "Oh that was so funny! You were so drunk good thing Austin was there" Trish said as I smiled as we got out "yeah good thing" I said.

We then walked into the boutique it was full of cheetah print clothes along with some cute crop tops that I was looking at. I bought a blue skater skirt and a white crop top for the fourth of july. Trish on the other hand got a lot of shirts and skirts and scarves sure she doesn't keep jobs for very long but she always stays long enough to get the first paycheck. "Alright now off to buy that stupid screwdriver" Trish said as we walked out and down the street to the hardware store. "Hey screwdrivers are very helpful!" I said as we walked into the store "thanks mom" Trish said rolling her eyes making me laugh. Trish went over to the screwdrivers while I went over to the rack of key chains. "Can I help you with anything? I might not be very good at helping you since I just got hired" a man who almost looked familiar asked me as I turned around and smiled "oh no thanks I-I'm alright" I said as I slowly backed away from the man and saw Trish was paying then she walked over to me "all done now we can head out" Trish said as I nodded and looked back at the man who was now walking around the store. On the way back Trish talked to me about planning a party it couldn't be at her cabin so she suggested mine but I said no way with my dad. And then said Austin's but I said no to that as well. We then got back and I walked Trish back to her boat "well I will text you later cause Cassidy want's me over now?" Trish said "aw but I don't want to" Trish said making me laugh. "Have fun" I said as I waved to Trish. Trish groaned then took off I then walked back up to my cabin and then looked on the roof and saw Austin wasn't there. I decided to go over to Austin's cabin I walked down the small path and then up to his porch his front door was already open?

"Hello?" I asked but no response I then walked inside and saw Austin's shoes were there and I then heard someone running around and ponding on a door. "Mom let me in" Austin said as I looked and saw Austin was pounding on a closed door while grabbed some keys. "Noooo" Mimi said as Austin sighed and unlocked the door and Mimi walked out before she fell into Austin's arm with a bottle of something in her hand. "Allyy!" Mimi said as I nodded to her while Austin looked at me and sighed. "Ally what are you doing here?" Austin asked me as I raised an eyebrow "well I thought I would come over and it seems like you need some help" I said as Austin picked Mimi up and I grabbed the bottle out of her hand and put it down on the table. "Well I don't need it" Austin grumbled as I shook my head and then helped him carry Mimi into her bedroom. "Yes you do Austin it's fine to want a little help" I said before Austin sighed and closed the door to Mimi's room and dragged me outside. "Austin! I'm just trying to help you out! Is your mom even okay? And what about you?" I asked as Austin grumbled "I'm fine Ally! And my mom-she-I'll deal with it but I do not need any help from you or anyone" Austin said as I crossed my arms and Austin stared me down. "Oh wow it's not all that bad to need a little bit of help Austin! Cause I think you need some!" I said my voice raised a little "I don't need any Ally I've dealt with this before it's not like I need help this time around. Dam it Ally! Just leave" Austin said louder this time while I rolled my eyes at him "fine! Come over when you've calmed down! Drama queen!" I yelled at Austin who shook his head and walked back inside as I walked down the stairs and the path annoyed.

I went inside and went up to my room and slammed the door. Rgh! All I want to do is help him but nooo that's not an option for him! I yelled into my pillow before I went back downstairs and turned on who knows what. I was still annoyed what's with him? I then looked around and sighed and rubbed my face with my hands okay maybe I was rude walking in and yelling at him. Cause here I am with my parent's loving me and well not together but still are just fine while his dad's gone, his step dad abused him and his mom is a mess at the moment. Damn it now I feel really bad. I sighed and looked back at Austin's cabin and sighed. I then spent the rest of the night hoping Austin would come over and I made myself some tacos for my dinner since my dad was getting back late tonight. I watched some more tv then heard the doorbell ring. I jumped off my seat and ran over to it and saw Austin standing there looking at the ground then up to me "hey can I come in?" Austin asked me "of course" I said opening the door for Austin who walked inside and we walked over to the couch and I turned off the tv. "Look I'm here to say I'm sorry Ally. I know that you're just trying to help me which is amazing since I'm not used to that. I just I'm sorry I really shouldn't of yelled at you for just trying to help" Austin said looking up at me with a weak smile as I smiled "it's just fine Austin. I'm also sorry that I yelled at you that wasn't nice of me either but I am here for you if you want to talk" I said as Austin smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. "So I mean well my mom she just isn't dealing with this all well I mean she's going to be fine I just have to stick close to her right now. Also this weekend my mom's friend is coming over for the weekend so that should help but thanks for helping" Austin said as I grinned. "Anytime Austin" I said pulling my head off his shoulder and then felt Austin crash his lips onto mine. I responded quickly pushing Austin down on the couch and sliding down Austin who I straddling him while Austin's hand wandered and I kissed him deeply. Austin then moved his lips down my neck and kissed it making me moan before I pulled his head back up and kissed him deeply slipping my tongue into his mouth exploring it which made Austin moan.

"Ally? Austin?" My dad asked as I jumped off Austin and stood up along with Austin. "Lester here's the thing-" Austin before my dad interrupted him "Ally honey are you two dating now or is just making out something you teenagers do for fun?" My dad asked me as my cheeks heated up. "Yes dad Austin and I are dating now I was going to tell you but you were going no about not wanting me to date-" I said then my dad interrupted me this time. "Honey I would of been fine with this is you just would of told me instead of lied well okay I'm not totally fine with this but watch your back Austin" my dad said as Austin nodded and I laughed. "Well I'll go walk him out" I said as Austin and I walked outside and I closed the door. "Well that went well he didn't beat me up" Austin said as I laughed "well I wouldn't of let him you're too hot to have that happen to you" I said as Austin smirked and said "well I can't argue" making me laugh. "Well first off call me okay if you need anything" I said as Austin smirked and raised his eyebrow "anything?" Austin asked me before I thought about then heat came to my cheeks. "Second of all" I said as Austin smirking knowing I avoided his question "I will see you tomorrow" I said before Austin gave me a short soft kiss on my lips making me smile. "Goodnight beautiful" Austin said our foreheads touching "you're really getting this sweet thing down" I said as Austin smiled "I know I know" I then kissed Austin again before he walked back to his cabin. I then smiled and walked back into mine and saw my dad grinning "well I guess you can keep him if he makes you smile like that" my dad said as I smiled even more and hugged my dad "thank you!" I said as my dad chuckled as I pulled away. "wait what?" I asked as my dad laughed more "honey you might want to cover that hickey of yours" my dad said as I blushed and nodded before running up into my room. I looked in the mirror and smiled at Austin's mark on me before I soon got ready for bed and drifted to sleep thinking of Austin.

**Sooo Austin and Ally aruged a bit but I mean they're not going to go from not getting along to being all sweet within a chapter :) but no couple is perfect :)) Also now Lester knowss! And Mimi's still struggling a bit but what shall happen next? And Austin's letting Ally help him :) I might update tomorrow this week is just really busy for me but I will try really hard to update tomorrow but if I can't then I won't be able to until Thursday cause my friend is staying over. But I hope you guys liked this chapter! Also 'Heart Made Up on You' music video premieres tomorrow! Yay! Also guys I don't know how many of you have seen some photos but it's actingggg don't forget that! And I can't wait to see it :) also the countdown for Prom and Promises and the Teen Choice awards has begun 6 days! So please let's let Laura, Ross, R5 and Austin and Ally win! We can do this so please do not forget to vote! I hope you guys had a great day! I will update soon! Also my story FOSOM I hope this doesn't sound mean at all! But it's 5 away from 100 favorites and so is this one! So if you could possibly fav them both...? If you haven't already. You don't have to if you don't want to :) Also I know it's a month late but the forth of July is gonna be the next chapter so yay :)) and I have one more thing up my sleeve for you guys ;))) I hope you guys had a great day! Sorry this got long! But I will update asap! And please revieww!:))**


	18. Chapter 18-You light me up inside

**Okay I am sooo sorry! I know I said I would update on Thursday or Friday but that didn't happen :( I am really sorry! I am really sorry! I finished drivers ed finally thank gawddd and I've been preping for my tryouts which have been stressing me out big time but I am really sorry again for not updating right away! I hope you guys like this chapter thank you sooo much for the 101 favs! Like ahhh you guys are amazing so thank you so much! I am so thankful that you guys read my stories so I really hope you like this one! Please review when your done and yay weekend!**

Ally's P.O.V  
I slowly opened my eyes and screamed, "Trish! What-what are you doing here?" I asked as I got up rubbing my eyes as I watched Trish got through my closet. "Well good morning to you too and happy fourth of july! I'm picking out your outfit since you slept in" Trish said as I laughed and looked at the clock which read eleven. Okay so maybe last night I was over at Austin's we were having a movie marathon but also the night was full of kisses and cuddling which I loved. Over the past week Mimi's been seeming to get better her friend came over which helped her a lot but one of the nights Austin came over to my cabin at one in the morning saying he couldn't sleep because they were talking so loudly. He got to sleep over of course not in my bed since my dad was home but he slept on the floor then snuck into my bed. Today is the fourth of july and apparently celebrating it is a huge thing so we're all going to a party at Cassidy's cabin. "Oh well I'm going to go shower" I said as Trish nodded as she looked down at her phone I quickly walked downstairs and took a quick shower and then blow dried my hair before I walked back upstairs in my robe.

"Okay so put these on" Trish said handing me the blue skirt I got but a lacy red tank top that had a low neckline and a white jean jacket. "But what about the cute white shirt I got?" I asked grabbing my plain white t-shirt which made Trish laugh and roll her eyes. "Ally when was the last time you saw Austin?" Trish asked me as I sighed "four days ago" I said he's been really busy with his mom and Dez's dad's needed him to help with some stuff at their cabin so bottom line I've barely seen him. "So you want to really impress the guy! So we are all heading over there in about two hours to go swimming so pack a swimsuit" Trish said as she left my room and I sighed before smiling and shaking my head. I slipped on the clothes and then I made up a bag with a towel and a bikini, I then walked downstairs and found Trish sitting there. "Alright you're ready! So Dez just texted me saying that Cassidy canceled the swimming so we're heading over there for some lunch and swimming" Trish said as I nodded and began to walk over to the fridge before Trish pulled me away "come on we'll eat there" Trish said as I laughed as we walked down to her boat. We drove across the lake and pulled up to the dock. "Ally can you tie us up?" Trish asked me as I nodded. I jumped onto the dock from the boat and then grabbed one of the ropes and began to tie it to the pole at the end of the dock. "Boo!" Austin said covering my eyes making me lose my balance and grab his hands and fall off the dock.

I felt Austin's arms around my waist as we went under the cool water before we rose and I yelled "Austin! Not funny!" I said trying to hide my smile as I splashed Austin laughed along with Trish and Dez. "Oh wow I missed you too" Austin said as we got out of the water and back onto the dock. "Well I guess we should swim first" Dez said as he laughed as we walked inside. I quickly got into my bikini and then walked outside to see Austin and Dez already in the water. Austin wasn't facing me I put my wet cloths on the side of the picnic table then I looked up and saw Austin was walking over to me in all his glory. "Mhmm sexy as always Dawson" Austin said as he came up to me and ran his hands up my body making me shiver. "Same to you Moon" I said as I wrapped finger around Austin's string bow on his swim shorts and pulled him closer. "I really did miss you though" Austin said as I looked up at him and smiled "me too" I said with a soft whisper before Austin connected our lips. I smiled into the kiss before I wrapped my arms around Austin's neck as he wrapped his wet arms around my dry waist before we heard someone cough which made Austin groan and me laugh.

"Austin stop sucking faces with Ally for a second and help dofus get the tire setup" Trish said as Austin groaned and I said "you should go help put those big muscles of yours to work" I said as Austin grinned "well I can't deny the big muscles part" Austin said as I laughed before he walked over to Dez who was trying to tie the big tire to a rope. I grinned and walked over to Trish who was standing on the dock "I can't wait until tonight" Trish said grinning as I sent her a confused look. "Why?" I asked as Trish looked at me like I was crazy "wha-oh right you're new up here. Well they have a huge firework show right above the lake it's gonna be amazing well that's if you'll be sober to see them" Trish said as I laughed "oh really? That was onceee! And you're the one who always has a drink in her hand at parties" I said making us both laugh "oh whatever" Trish said before Dez said "I got it!" "No I got it" Austin said making us laugh. Then we walked over to the tire and I got on then Austin pushed me back then I jumped into the water. I felt the cool water run up and down my body I rose and saw Austin jumping in making me squeal as water hit me from his canoe ball. "Geronimo!" Dez said as he jumped in the water which splashed Trish and made her yell at Dez while Austin and I laughed. Then we looked up and saw a boat coming over to us.

I got onto the boat with Austin and saw the boat pull up then I sighed and wished I wasn't here, the face in the boat was the guy who I danced with at Cassidy's party. I don't even remember his name but I have a memory of dancing with him. "Hey Austin, Ally" the guy said smiling at me as I backed away into Austin who wrapped his arm around me. "Elliot. What brings you to this side of the lake?" Austin asked as Elliot grinned "well I heard this is where all the pretty girls are" Elliot said as I felt Austin's grip on my waist tighten. "Oh well that's um flattering" I said as I looked at Elliot who was smiling at me "so Ally do you remember me?" Elliot asked as I shook my head "of course she didn't you idiot she was wasted that night" Austin said as he let go of me and walked in front of me. "Oh well either way the things Ally said to me were very nice and like they say a drunk person's words are the truth" Elliot said as I rolled my eyes and Austin growled which I found ever so attractive. "Yeah but it can also be complete bull" Austin said as Elliot smirked and looked over at me "well anyway the reason why I came over here in the first place was to ask Ally if you wanted to come to Cassidy's party with me?" Elliot asked as my eye's widened and Trish spat out her drink and Dez ran in front of me and grabbed Austin who was glaring at Elliot with clenched fists. "Well she already has a date" Austin gritted through his teeth as I smirked at Elliot who's smirk had dropped. "Who?" Elliot asked as Austin's cocky smirk appeared on his lips "me" Austin said as Elliot looked at me then Austin then shook his head. "Whatever I could get way better" Elliot said as I laughed and wrapped my arms around Austin's shoulders "yeah well the best is already here sooo" Austin said as Dez laughed and Elliot flicked Austin off before driving his boat away. "Well come on guys I have some food which is gonna get cold if we don't eat it" Dez said as we all walked back "you know it's pretty hot when you get mad maybe I should flirt with some more guys" I said as Austin shook his head and pinned me against a tree. "You're mine only you know that right?" Austin said in a stern yet sweet voice "I know and I'm planning to keep it that way" I said as Austin smiled and kissed my head before we walked back inside. "Alright so here eat up you animals" Dez said as we sat down and began to eat the burgers Dez made. "Mhm these are good" Austin said as Austin smirked "I know my mom made them" Dez said as I laughed. We then finished lunch and it had gotten hot out so we decided on watching a movie after Trish and Dez argued for about what movie were were going to watch they finally agreed on watching 'Her'. Once the movie was done we went back outside and the guys swam some more while Trish and I tanned well more like Trish tanned and I tried to but failed. We then went back inside and I fell asleep in Austin's arms cause I was still so tired and I wanted to actually be awake for the fireworks.  
"Wake up" Austin said said as he nudged me as I yawned and looked up and saw Trish and Dez were getting ready the sun had set as well. "Aw do I have to?" I saw I snuggled back into Austin's arms while he laughed "yes come on it'll be fun" Austin said as we got up and groaned. I then got changed back into my now dry clothes and put my wet bikini in my bag then we walked out and I got into Austin's boat. We all pulled up to Cassidy's cabin and there was even more people there, great. "So we'll see you guys later" Trish said as I nodded and they took off inside. "Shall we?" Austin asked as I giggled and wrapped my arm around his arm and we walked inside. "Wait Ally let me put you bag inside the boat it will get annoy to hold" Austin said as I smiled at him. I then walked around and grabbed a cup and looked down at it, looks like water. I began to drink the water down before I felt someone take the water away from me. "Ally don't drink that" Austin said as he put the cup down "but it was just water" I said because now I was still thirsty. "Yeah smell it" Austin said as I smelled it and then gagged "oh damn it" I grumbled as Austin smirked and drank the rest of it down "hey! Don't drink it!" I said smiling "I was just finishing off what you started" Austin said as I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" Austin asked me pointing to the crowded floor "I suck at dancing" I said as Austin rolled his eyes "I saw you a couple weeks ago you don't trust me" Austin said I blushed and stumbled onto the dance floor the alcohol slightly affecting me. I began to dance like an idiot as Austin laughed at me and soon joined me as we laughed at one another. Now I'm sure we looked like idiots but I was having the time of my life, then the song changed and so did the mood. I slowly stopped and Austin pulled my body up against him "show me what you can do Dawson" Austin said into my ear making me shiver as I began to roll my hips and butt against his groin as Austin gripped my waist tightly. I then moved my hair to one side of my neck and the second my neck was free Austin's lips were on it. Sucking and biting making me moan and rock my hips harder against him before I turned around kissing Austin hard on the lips. Austin response was almost immediate kissing me back harder and biting my lip making me moan as his tongue swirled around my mouth. I moaned as I kissed Austin trying to get as much of him as I could as we were pushed around the dance floor.

I then heard some fireworks go off "come on" Austin said as we pulled away and Austin lead me back outside and we got into his boat and drove to the middle of the lake. "Mhmm peace and quiet" Austin said as he let the anchor down and brought out a blanket and put it on the ground and brought out two sparklers and a lighter. "Before the fireworks start I thought we could do sparklers" Austin said as grinned and he light our two sparklers as they glowed in front of our faces lighting them up. "Thanks Austin" I said as our sparklers died out and we layed down and I rested my head on his chest. "For what?" Austin asked me as I smiled looking up at me "for giving us a chance" I said as Austin grinned "thanks for giving me a reason to" Austin said before kissing me softly. Then there was a loud BOOM and the sky light up the sky with different colors. I smiled as I watched the sky fill up with colours there were always the random drunk people yelling something but Trish was right the fireworks here were amazing.

Once they had ended I looked back over at Cassidy's cabin which was still light up "Well do you want to head back to your cabin or we can go back to Cassidy's" Austin said as I thought then shook my head. "How about we just stay here?" I asked as Austin smiled and said "oo dare devil Ally I like it" Austin said as he kissed my cheek as I smiled. Austin then wrapped the huge blanket around our bodies and I smiled as I listened to Austin's steady heart beat which was putting me to sleep "sleep well beautiful" Austin said kissing my head before I heard him fall asleep and soon I did too.

**So yay...? I hope you guys liked it! I'm also sorry if it's shortt! But I hope you guys liked it there was a bit of a jealous/mad Austin :) and also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE QUEEN HERSELF! RYDEL! 21! Yay! Also voting polls closed last night so I hope you guys voted and let's hope for the best :) tomorrow Prom and Promises and the TCA's you guys ready? ;) also I am really sorry about being slow with updating I will hopefully update tomorrow or monday but on Monday I have tryouts for volleyball and I am so nervous about those :( so wish me luck I'll need it ;) also next chapter something is coming up ;)) do you think you know what it is? Hmmmm:)) Anyway I hope that everyone had an amazing week and weekend and day! Please review! **


	19. Chapter 19- Let's go hiking

**Hey guys! So I am really sorry for not updating yesterday! So I found out that the tryouts are three days longgg who ha tomorrow I shall know if I made it or not! It's a bit nerve wracking but anyway first off thank you guys for getting me over 300 reviews that's just ah amazing! I love you guys soo much! So thank you so much for reading this story! Also yay for Ross winning himself a TCA! I didn't really love the show this year...last year was way better personal opinion. But anway I hope that you guys have had a great week! I will hopefully update tomorrow but if not then Thursday! I hope you guys had an amazing day and please review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

"What?!" I asked as I stared at my dad in shock. "Ally come on it's not like you'll miss it up here all that much" my dad said as I shook my head trying to figure out how to talk him out of this. "I have Trish here and Austin! I won't be able to see him at all over the summer if we leave now" I said looking at my dad who sighed "well honey I have to go to work as in we have to be back in the cities. And we can come back next week even but wouldn't it just be easier to stay there?" My dad asked me as I looked at him like he was crazy and shook my head "no it wouldn't! Wait i have an idea! You've been away at interventions before so why no you go back to Sonic Boom for the week and then come back while I stay here" I said happily as my dad raised his eyebrow at me "come on dad please! If anything goes wrong Austin's just next door" I said as my dad sighed. "Honey I'm more worried if Austin does come over" My dad said as I laughed and tried to hide my blush "don't worry dad it won't okay? Please I really like it up here! Pleaseeee?" I asked looking at my dad who sighed "fine Ally but I will be back in exactly a week so no funny business okay?" My dad asked me as I grinned and hugged him "thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I squealed as my dad chuckled. "Alright Ally but come help me put my stuff in the car. Oh here let me give you some money for food although you'll have to find a ride into town" my dad said handing me a two hundred dollars I then put the money down and grabbed his bags.

We walked outside right as Austin walked over wearing a backpack? He was smiling then his smile dropped as soon as he saw my dad's bags "whoa you guys are leaving?" Austin asked worried "only I am" my dad said as Austin nodded slowly before opening the trunk for me. "There was a problem at sonic boom back into the city so I will be back in a week. You better make sure nothing bad happens to my Ally while I'm gone but no funny business okay?" My dad asked as Austin smirked at me before he nodded and said "of course not sir" which made my dad smile. "Alright well I should head back now since it's quite the car ride so I'll call you once I get home see you in a week sweetie" my dad said before he hugged me. "Bye dad I'll see you soon" I said as I waved to my dad who got into the car and backed out of our yard. As soon as his car was out of sight Austin grabbed me by the waist and dipped me making me squeal before he brought us back up and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back before Austin pulled away "so I'm guessing you're wondering why I came over?" Austin asked as he grabbed my hand and we walked inside "well since you tend to just show up at my house randomly I just thought this was normal" I said as I laughed and Austin smirked and rolled his eyes.

"No silly go grab some hiking boats and some clothes that you'll be able to move in" Austin said as I nodded curiously before I then walked upstairs. I got into some running shorts along with a simple yellow t-shirt. I pulled some socks onto my feet and slipped on some hiking boots I then walked back downstairs and saw Austin sitting on a stool with a yellow bandana on his head. "Here" Austin said before he then grabbed another one and wrapped it around my head. I frowned and looked in the mirror "I look stupid" I grumbled as Austin laughed and put his backpack back on "I thought it looks hot come on" Austin said grabbing my hand as we walked out of my cabin. "So where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the small path "that's a surprise" Austin said as I smiled as we walked towards his car.

"Oo I love surprises!" I said as Austin laughed as we got inside his small car. "Good I think you'll like this one" Austin said as I smirked "I hope I do too" I said as Austin stuck his tongue out at me before we pulled out of they're dirt road and onto the bigger one. "Oh whatever Ally so you've got that big old cabin all to yourself?" Austin asked me smirking as I whacked his arm "ow! What was that for?" Austin yelped as we turned onto another dirt road. "Get your mind out of the gutter" I said as Austin laughed "hey I was just stating a fact you're mind went there" Austin said as my cheeks went red "whatever" I mumbled which made Austin laugh even harder.

"But if you get freaked out or anything call me and I'll be there" Austin said making me smile "thank you and either way I'll have you come over" I said as I smiled along with Austin. We then pulled up to an abandoned dirt parking lot as we got out I looked around "so um where are we going?" I asked as Austin began to walk forward onto a path which I followed. "Just follow me darling" Austin said as I smiled "so you're british now?" I asked in my best british accent which ended up with me sounding like an old lady. "So you're an old lady now?" Austin asked me as I smiled "hey I get points for trying don't I?" I asked as Austin nodded. We continued to walk and talk about the random things going deeper into the peaceful yet bug filled forest. "Alright here we are" Austin said as I gasped.

In front of me was an opening to a small crack with shallow water and a large tree next to it along with a small waterfall and there was an opening from all the trees so the sun was just hitting the one spot. "Austin this place is beautiful!" I said smiling at Austin who smirked "yeah I can only thank mother nature for that one" Austin said as I laughed "okay so here let's walk over here now watch out it's slippe-" Austin began as he walked over the rocks and then slipped and fell into the creek.

I began to laugh really hard as Austin shook his head as he got out of the water and walked over to me "sorry its-it's just oh god haha okay sorry I'm good. Are you okay?" I asked smiling at Austin as we walked over to a big rock "oh I'm fine well at least I know after you finish laughing you care" Austin said as he got onto the rock and began to take things out of his bag. I was almost there when I stepped onto a wet rock and slipped I yelled and as Austin turned around my butt landed in the water, now it was Austin's turn to laugh. "Okay I get why you laughed that was funny" Austin said as I lifted my arms and Austin lifted my onto the rock. "But are you alright?" Austin asked me as his eyes scanned my for any injuries. "I'm fine thank you now let's eat! I'm starving!" I said as Austin chuckled "I guess that would be correct since it is six" Austin said as I grabbed a strawberry from the container he took out. "Well I do have some Nutella for those cause you're eating out desert" Austin said as I stopped eating the strawberry and blushed "oops" I said as I set the strawberry back down.

"You look funny when you blush" Austin said as I stuck my tongue out at him while he handed me a sandwich. "Well stop saying things that make me blush" I said as Austin chuckled taking a bite out of his sandwich "well you may look weird but yet you also look pretty damn cute" Austin said as I sighed with a smile on my face and took my hair and covered my cheeks which made Austin laugh. "Come on Ally I'm missing out!" Austin said as I shook my head then felt my cheeks cool down and I removed my hair and saw Austin frowning as I stuck my tongue out at him. We then ate the sandwiches and then put Nutella on the strawberries "and donee here open up" I said as I put a strawberry into Austin's mouth and he bite onto it then sucked on my finger "ew! Austin!" I yelled as I yanked my finger out of his mouth smiling. "Hey it's no like my tongue hasn't been on you" Austin said winking at me while I groaned wanting the dumb blush to go away. "Here" Austin said popping on in my mouth while I ate happily then Austin looked at me

"Ally you have a little somethin" Austin said as he pointed to the corner of his lips. I touched mine and nothing "liar" I said as Austin chuckled then leaned over to me and kissed my lips and slip his tongue onto the other side of my mouth before I pulled away "so I'm a liar?" Austin asked smirking at me while I rolled my eyes at him and smiled "oh whatever Moon" I said as Austin laughed.

He then took a deep breath and grabbed something from his bag which made me raise an eyebrow "whatcha got there?" I asked looking at Austin who looked up at me "it's uh-just this gift thing" Austin said making me smile at the fact that he was nervous. "a gift thing? Who is this gift thing for?" I asked as Austin looked at me before smiling "this gift thing is for you. It's just I felt bad I haven't really gotten you anything and I was at the jewelry store with my mom and I saw this made me think of you" Austin said handing me then small box. I looked up at him before I opened the small box and gasped, inside was a gold chain with a gold quarter moon attached to it along with a silver key. "It just well me Moon and the key is you because you-you were the first person to really open me up I guess I mean well that didn't really make much sense like I thought it was more a metaphor thing but if you hate it I have the recei-" Austin said quickly as I smiled at him and cut him off by connecting our lips.

I kissed him deeply as I slid into his lap setting the small box down as Austin wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back our lips stayed on one another until we ran out of air we pulled away foreheads touching "do you like it?" Austin asked me as I laughed and said "if that kiss didn't tell you then I do I love it" I said as Austin let out a breath and smiled. "Good here let me put it on you" Austin said as he grabbed the box and leaned up against a tree and I turned around so I was still sitting on his lap but with my back facing him. Austin took the cool chain and wrapped it around my neck sending shivers down my spine he then said "there" I smiled and looked down at the necklace resting on my collar bone. "Perfect" I said softly before I got off Austin lap and looked down at the small creek. "Come on" I said as I took off my shoes and socks and then slipped off the rock and into the cool creek. "Alright try not to fall this time" Austin said as he joined me while I laughed "hey you did it first!" I said as Austin scoffed "details details" Austin said making me laugh. "Ah the water feels nice" I said as we walked down the creek moving over the small pebbles. We then heard something moving in bushes which made my jump and move over to Austin. "What was that? A bear? A wolf a lio-" I said then a moose walked onto the creek which made me freeze and I heard Austin gulp.

"Okay so let's give her her space and do not scare her" Austin said as I nodded as we backed away slowly trying to make no noise. I do love mosses from a far cause up close if they were mad I could be dead. "Almost there" Austin said before I then slipped on the same damn rock and let out a short but loud yell which made Austin and the moose look at me. I gulped then Austin walked in front of me and helped me up still looking over at the moose. Then with the moose still looking at us we climbed onto the rock then a smaller rock on the rock fell into the water which made a loud splash causing the moose to run away. "Oh thank god" I said as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "Man I always have to save your ass" Austin said as we put on our socks and I rolled my eyes "hey now don't go hating on me and my butt" I said as I put my hiking boots back on and got off the rock. "I'm not you my dear have a very nice ass" Austin said winking at me then hitting my butt before he got off the rock and we walked in front of me. I blushed and followed him smiling.

"Alright looks like we get to walk in the dark" Austin said as I laughed we were about halfway to the parking lot and it was dark, not so dark that you couldn't see anything but the small things I couldn't see. "Oo look up at the stars!" I said smiling up at the stars shining while we walked. We continued to walk and at one point I fell forward onto Austin which made us both fall to the ground. "I think you should really get someone to take you to the doctor about your clumsiness" Austin said as we got to his door and I laughed "oh yeah cause they could do so much for me" I said getting into the passenger seat. "Hey it could be worth it" Austin said as I laughed and hit his arm as we drove back to his cabin. Once we got back Austin invited me inside while I happily agreed to. "I'm going to go change quickly and I'll get you something to wear instead of those wet shorts" Austin said as I nodded and sat down on they're stool next to the island in their kitchen.

Then Mimi walked out smiling at me as Austin walked into the room. "Ah I see you liked the gift Austin got you" Mimi said grinning at me as I smiled and held the small charms "yeah I really do" I said softly as Mimi smiled at me. "I'm glad well I'm just saying you must mean a lot to Austin since he's never gotten anything for a girl" Mimi said as I smiled to myself "oh I'm making some beans for tacos do you want any?" Mimi asked as she went over to the stove "I'm okay we already ate" I said as Mimi nodded then there was a knock at the door. "Right! Can you get that? I'll be there in a second it's probably one of my friend Grace" Mimi said as I nodded as I got off the stool. Right as I was about to open the door I heard someone open a door inside I'm guessing Austin.

I then opened the door and saw it was the guy from the hardware store? Why in the world was here? And why did he look somewhat familiar? "Hey I was wondering if Mimi Moon is here?" The man asked as I nodded "Mimi-" I began but Mimi interrupted me "hey Gra-" then she looked right at the man and dropped the bowl of beans on the ground making a loud crash. "Mark?" Mimi asked shocked as my eyes widened then I looked back and saw Austin running over to Mimi "mom why did you-" Austin said then he looked up and saw the man standing there who I'm guessing is Mark.

"Dad?" Austin asked shocked.

**A bit of a cliffy...**

**Sorry! I'll try to update soon! So when I said something was coming up who thought it was going to be this? Please tell me in your review :)) that would be amazing :) so Mark has showed up! How will Austin react and what about Mimi? That is the question :) I hope you guys liked this chapter! This amazing author named Luckystarz910 helped me out with figuring out the date so please if you could check her stories out while you online that would be awesome :) anyway I hope you guys had a great day and I will update as soon as I can! Let's hope I make it :) Have an amazing day and please review :)**


	20. Chapter 20-Tell her

**Hey you guyss! I am soo soooo sorry! This is late I knoww! I can explain! But I'll do thta at the end Authors Note so I am still really sorry for the late update! Thank you though for all of the reviews and for reading this story! Thank you! I hope you like it and had an amazing week! And day! :) Also woot woot chapter 20! please review :))**

Austin's P.O.V

There before me was a man I thought I wouldn't ever see again.

I stared at him before I looked down at my mom who was staring at him and then Ally who looked confused "what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked around the broken bowl and next to Ally. "I um I heard about you guys on the news can I come in?" Mark asked me as I looked at my mom who slowly nodded I watched him the whole time as Ally whispered into my ear "I should probably head out" Ally said as I shook my head. "Please um stay. Just hang out in my room just please stay" I said as Ally smiled and nodded "I'll go wait in your room" Ally said as she kissed my cheek before she walked into my room. I sighed and then looked at my mom and Mar-dad? I don't even know what to call him. "So Mark you heard about Mike I presume" my mom said crossing her arms as I walked over to them. "I did and I'm really sorry" Mark said as my mom smirked "I know I am too" my mom said as I looked between them. Mark sighed and said "I know I just um I bad at speeches" Mark stumbled as my mom laughed and said "ah so that's where Austin got that from" I then looked at her raising my eyebrows. "Mark why are you here?" I asked walking in front of my mom who was fuming. "I just wanted to check up on you guy-" Mark began but then my mom cut him off. "Oh you just wanted to 'check in'? Why now? Just because things aren't perfect here? Well what about checking in when you LEFT **US** MARK? Or where you too busy checking in on your co-worked since you two were sleeping together! You just left us you left you son at your apartment that's just low Mark! And then you just cut us off! For a while I had to ask my friends and family for some money since I stayed at home with Austin but you knew that yet you cut us off! What kind of person does that!? Mike might of been a horrible choice of mine but right now you come to a close second Mark." My mom said as she walked around me and hit Mark's arm.

"Owch okay I guess I deserve that. But Austin can I please talk to you?" Mark said as I nodded while my mom stood next to me and I quickly gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Sure but I'm not promising that I'll stick around for the full story" I said as Mark nodded. "I'm really sorry for everything that you've had to go through no one should have to but you did and you're still standing. I am really sorry for leaving it was me being a coward and leaving the second things got back heck my own son grew up into this man and I wasn't there to see it" Mark said as I sighed and said "well you missed out but mom didn't. And I do deserve an apology but you should be giving her a thousand for hurting her Mark" I said as I barked out the final works while Mark nodded.

"Mimi I am sorry. I really shouldn't of left you guys and there isn't really any way besides me saying this that I am so sorry I feel horrible. I don't expect you to forgive me cause I don't even cause you have always deserved better than me and Mike Mimi just remember that" Mark said as I looked at him still trying to figure out that he was actually here. He looked older his blonde hair was now mix of blonde and grey, and he was still able to capture all of my mom's attention. "You're an as-" my mom said before she looked at me and I chuckled before I nodded at her "an asshole Mark! A true asshole! I just you can't just show up! How long are you even here?" My mom asked as I was thinking the same thing. "The rest of summer or at least until the last week of August I work at a hardware store I actually saw the young girl who answered the door there" Mark said as I looked at him my eyes widened. "Wait you saw Ally?" I asked as Mark nodded "she looked at me like I was an alien or something though, is she a friend of yours?" Mark asked me as I scrunched my eyebrows together so Ally say him but didn't know it was my dad. I mean of course she wouldn't know. "Yeah she's my girlfriend" I said as Mark nodded and sighed. "Well I just want to um make sure that you guys are okay and if you need anything I'll do it" Mark said "well at the moment Mark I need you to leave. I'll uh um come down by the store later but just go please" my mom said as Mark nodded and walked out of the cabin. As soon as my mom closed the door Ally walked out of my room and my mom ran into hers and I sighed.

"Hey" Ally said softly as she stroked my arm as I smiled at her touch "hey" I said sighing as Ally kissed my shoulder. "You've had one hell of a night you should get some sleep" Ally said as I nodded and kissed the top of her head before we walked into my room and I got into my bed and looked up at Ally who was smiling down at me. "I should g-" Ally began before I looked up at her and shook my head "please stay just for tonight?" I said as Ally sighed and smiled before she took off her shoes and got into my bed. I wrapped my arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to my body and kissed her soft lips before Ally broke away and turned her body so her face was on my chest as she hummed which slowly put me to sleep.

Ally's P.O.V

I woke up yawned and began to get up but was pulled down by an arm I panicked for a second before I looked down and saw it was Austin and I smiled. I looked at the clock which read, what? Eleven! I told Trish I would be at her cabin by eleven fifteen. I sighed and looked down at Austin who was sleeping peacefully I smiled and kissed the top of his head then got out of his strong grasp around my waist before I walked out of his room carefully and shut the door.

I saw Mimi grabbing her purse before she turned and smiled at me "hey Mimi um you alright?" I asked walking over to her as she sighed and smiled at me. "I don't know if fine would be the right word but I'm going to met with Mark now. Thank you for being here it helped more than you would know" Mimi said hugging me as I smiled and hugged her back. "Wait where are you going?" Mimi asked as we pulled away from each other "oh I have to go shower quick cause I promised Trish I would be at her cabin in fifteen minutes" I said as Mimi nodded "oh go ahead I'll tell Austin I'm not in much of a rush anyway" Mimi said smiled at me as I smiled and nodded at her before I walked out.

I jogged down the small path and pulled out my key that was in my pocket and opened the door. I then ran into the shower and was done in about five minutes new record for me. I then got in some light blue jean shorts and a light pink flowy tank top since it was hot today. I grabbed my phone and texted Trish telling her that I was on my way and grabbed a granola bar and slipped on my flip flops and walked down to the dock. "Okay I can totally do this" I said as I pulled the boat out of the dock and headed over to Trish's and I didn't crash the boat.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled into Trish's dock while Trish walked over to me and began to tie the ropes to the dock. "Hey why is your hair so wet?" Trish asked me pointing to my dripping hair as I got out "well I was a bit rushed this morning I overslept while I was at Austin's" I said as Trish's eyes went wide. "You two had sex already?" Trish asked me as I turned red and shook my head "no! No gosh can't two people sleep in a bed together without someone taking it the wrong way?" I asked Trish as we walked into her cabin while she laughed at me. "Oh sure if it wasn't you two then I would of thought differently" Trish said as I stuck my tongue out at her as we went up into her room. I then saw Dez was sitting up there? "Hey Dez what are you doing here?" I asked as Dez waved at me "she has AC" Dez said simply as I laughed and Trish rolled her eyes. "Anyway so how was your date yesterday?" Trish asked me as I smiled and held the necklace Austin gave me. "Well we went hiking and it was so beautiful Austin took me to this little creek and he gave me this" I said as I showed them the necklace. "Ah wow Ally he's never gotten a girl anything unless you count the times he's been forced to get a corsage or flowers" Dez said as I smiled. "Aww that's so sweet!" Trish said as I nodded "yeah I know and then we got back and well um he's dad was there" I said as Dez's eyes widened.

"Wait Mike's back?" Dez asked as I shook my head "no it was Mark" I said as Dez gasped "wow. I haven't seen him since Austin and I were kids how did they take it?" Dez asked me as Trish mouthed she was gonna get us some waters since she didn't fully know what we were talking about. "Well I was in Austin's room for most of the time but I heard Mimi and she said she's meeting with him today. Austin is resting he hasn't really talked about it yet but he's more of a closed person as you know" I said as Dez nodded "yeah I would know. I'll check up on him later" Dez said as I nodded. "Here's your water you thirsty ginger" Trish said as she handed up the waters "wait can I get some food?" Dez asked as Trish rolled her eyes. "Fine but if you break something I'll have to do the same to you" Trish said making me laugh as Dez nodded and walked out of her room. "So Ally I'm just wondering do you think you like love Austin?" Trish asked me as I was taken back by the question. I mean I hadn't really thought about it before she brought it up but now that she has I can't stop thinking about it. "I mean I don't know I love a lot of stuff about him. Like how he pushes my buttons but isn't too mean about it, and how his actual laugh sounds like. Along with the way he watches out for people and whenever we kiss it's like-I don't know it's-" I said as Dez walked back in and said "it's love Ally" as I widened my eyes, I guess it is. "No one asked you love whisper" Trish said as Dez smirked "so you do agree that I am the love whisper" Dez said as Trish hit his arm making me laugh softly.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking about random things and how I found out that Dez's girlfriend Carrie goes to my school, small world. "Well my mom will be home soon and she wants us all to go fishing ugh shoot me now" Trish said groaning as I laughed "oo I'll go with you!" Dez said happily while Trish shook her head. "No that would just make it all worse! I'll see you guys tomorrow" Trish said as we walked out and down to the dock. "Well tell Austin that I'll come over tomorrow" Dez said as I nodded before I drove my boat back to my cabin. As I was pulling into my dock I saw that Cassidy's boat was pulled up in Austin's dock? Oh well I doubt it's anything but I should check right? Right.

I walked up the hill and then down the small path and then up the stairs of their poarch. I heard some yelling right as I was about to knock on the door it opened with Cassidy running out her hair was messed up a bit "Austin! I wouldn't cheat with you!" Cassidy said as Austin ran out one of his shirt buttons was on done and his hair was also messy. My mind moved quickly and I then stared at Austin while tears began to pool in my eyes "get the fuck out of here Cassidy! Ally please wait-" Austin said as I shook my head the tears were running down my cheeks as I ran back down the path and into my cabin. I heard Austin behind me as I ran into the front door and locked it I sighe and sniffled, and you think you know someone.

"Ally please" Austin said as I looked up and he came inside from the other porch door. "I-you-Cassidy! You jerk!" I yelled as I hit Austin chest over and over again. "Ally please just listen to me alright? I know I might not seem the smartest human to you but I'm not stupid enough to cheat on you. And better yet to go after Cassidy who I have zero interest in!" Austin said desperately as I sniffled and looked up at him telling him to continue. "I was going to come over to your cabin cause I have something important to tell you. But right as I was about to walk out the door Cassidy opened it and told me she wanted to get back together I told her no of course. But then I heard you walk up the porch and before I knew it she grabbed my hair and messed it up and she was the one who messed up my shirt and her hair and everything Ally. Please I am begging you to believe me. I wouldn't ever do that to you" Austin said as he slowly rested his forehead on mine. I took sighed and realized he was telling the truth "I-I believe you but if you're lying Moon you're dead" I said as Austin chuckled and took his thumb and gently wiped the tears away from my checks. "Now can I tell you what I was wanting to tell you?" Austin asked me as I chuckled and nodded. "Um alright I love-your hair" Austin said as I pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked as I looked at Austin who sighed "I love your smile and how when you laugh you're mouth opens wide enough so I can see all of your teeth. I love the shade of pink you turn when someone compliments you or when you're embarrassed. I love how you never turn down a chance to tell me I'm wrong about something. I love how driven you are how you won't take no for an answer" Austin said as I smiled. "I love the sweet scent of strawberries that your hair smells like. I love the way you smile and how it changes my mood to positive no matter what's going on. I love the fact that you don't give a damn about what people think or tell you. Every time I told you to leave you wouldn't. I love that you can make the room stand still yet you don't realize it. And finally Ally Dawson I love you. I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't want to freak you out" Austin said as I smiled new tears were going down my cheeks.

"I love you too Austin Moon" I said as Austin smiled before I wrapped my arm around his neck and crashed my lips into his. Austin responded almost immediately. His arms were tightly around my waist pulling me closer to him as he kissed me back with force. Our lips moved perfectly in sync trying to take as much of each other as we could. I let my lip slide across Austin's lip making a low groan escaped his throat which made me smile. We then pulled away and Austin's lips were on my neck biting and kissing making me moan and I then felt Austin move us backwards until my ankles hit the first step up to my room. I then jumped up and wrapped my legs tightly around Austin's waist. I moaned as Austin carried us up the stairs and then kissed me full on the lips as I used on my arms and pushed my room door open. "Ally I-I won't be able to stop if you don't tell me to" Austin said as he pulled away panting while I smirked, "full speed ahead blondie" I said into Austin's ear before Austin looked at me then my lips and then reconnected his amazing lips to mine.

**So there it is! Cassidy I know annoyingg! Sorry! And also they said 'I love youu' :))) sweet I hope you guys thought it was sweet! Also steam? No yes? Leave in your review that would be ever so helpful :) anyway onto why I have updated so late. So I didn't make the team first off :(( Yeah so that just kinda made my wednesday (I was planning to update that day) not all that amazing. I also during tryouts jammed my thumb so it was sore. Also I have posted a one shot! Called 'What do You Want?' If you could check that out that would be amazing!:) but yeah my thumb was just really sore so my thumb is better now! Still a bit sore though :( and for the weekend I was barely home cause I going to a lot of people's houses. Anyway that's why I am really sorry though! I will try to update as soon as possible! It will I hope tomorrow but I also have some summer projects I need to get done before school starts so we'll see but I will try my hardest to update very soon! Anyway I hope you had a great day! And please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21-If I loose myself tonight

**Hey guys! So I am really sorry this is a bit later I just have to work a lot on my school assignment not fun :( but anyway I am sorry to those who didn't ask for steam I had to go with majority's choice so there is steam in this chapter. If your not comfortable ****with it that's fine! No one is making you read it just scroll down until you see bold :) anyway I hope that you guys like this chapter! Also thank you so much for the reviews! AH! We're at 351! 4 more reviews and then that will break the record for most reviews I've gotten! So thank you guys so sooo much for reading this story! Please review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

I grabbed Austin's neck with my arms pulling him closer to me as our lips moved together as Austin pinned me against the door his hands roaming up and down my body making my bones turn to mush as I tried to stay standing. I then felt Austin's soft hot lips move down my neck licking, kissing and biting obviously trying to make hicky, not like I minded. "Mhm god Austin" I tried to say but came out more as a moan. I felt Austin smirk against my neck before he kissed my lips again. I then decided enough of us being over here when my bed was only just a few feet away. I then broke away from the kiss and began to walk over to the bed, "wha-" Austin began as he looked at me before I smirked at him then I stood in front of the bed as Austin's eye's widened and then he pounced.

He grabbed me by the waist and pushed my body down onto the bed as his fingers slipped under my shirt feeling my back as I shivered at him touch. I then felt Austin's fingers slowly lift my t-shirt. Austin looked at me to make sure I wanted this which got a nod out of me. I then felt Austin's eyes on me as my shirt left my body and the cool air caused goose bumps to run up my skin. I looked up at Austin who was staring at me as I sat there awkwardly before I began to cover myself when Austin's arms grabbed mine and pinned them next to my shoulder blades. "No need to hide Dawson you're so beautiful. Let me take care of you" Austin said into my ear making a pathetic moan escape my lips. Austin smiled down at me before I then felt Austin's lips connect with mine as I kissed him back with passion, desire, want. Austin's lips then left mine as I whimpered before that whimper was replaced with a moan as Austin's lips were on the tops of my breasts. Kissing and sucking while Austin's arms wrapped around my body and unclipped my bra strap or at least tried. "Damn are you hiding a bomb under there?" Austin asked as I kissed his neck and laughed. "Here let me get it since they high tech Target bra is too much for you" I said as I unclipped my bra as Austin stuck his tongue out at me before he then licked his lips as my bra fell off my body and Austin threw it who knows where.

Then a gasp crawled out of my mouth as Austin's mouth took in one of nipples sucking and softly biting at it causing me to moan. Thinking about it in my head it sounded painful but in reality oh god it was the complete opposite. "Oh god" I moaned as Austin's lips moved the other nipple and I groaned as I felt Austin rock his hips with mine along with the tent in his jeans. Austin's lips then went down my stomach with soft kisses turning my stomach upside down and inside out. Then he pulled down my shorts zipper with his finger and slowly slid down my shorts and threw them across his shoulder. I began to look for my shorts when I stopped and froze as I felt Austin slowly take my panties down my legs. I then looked up at Austin and frowned here he was undressing me while he was still fully clothed why did he get all the fun?

"Wait Austin" I said trying to sound confident but I'm sure I sounded very pathetic. "What Ally you okay?" Austin asked me before I said "well I will be as soon as your shirt and shorts are gone" I said as Austin smirked at me "brave Ally I like it" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him before I grabbed the ends of his shirt and lifted it over his head. I licked my lips taking in all of his glory while I ran my hands down his bump ab filled chest until they stopped at his shorts which looked somewhat uncomfortable since parts were being stretched. I then grabbed his button and slid his shorts down as Austin then kicked them off his legs and then said "okay time's up I've missed your lips too much" making me smile as I then Austin smashed his lips into mine as he slipped my panties all the way down my legs then I kicked them off my legs as I felt Austin rock himself against my core adding the river of wetness on my legs.

"Mhm Ally you have no idea what you're doing to me" Austin groaned as I smirked and pulled away before looking down at his boxer's "well I have some what of an idea" I said as I looked down and Austin smirked before he slipped off his boxer and I took him in. Austin then put his forehead up to mine "may I?" Austin asked as I blushed before nodding. Austin then looked down at me then grabbed a condom and slipped on before he pushed himself into me as we both let out a cry. One single tear slid down my cheek as Austin looked at me panicked "Ally oh shit I'm sorry I can stop" Austin asked as he kissed my tear.

"It's-it's fine just give me a second to get used to it, it's just a bit painful at the moment" I said as Austin nodded still looking me while I adjusted. A beat went by before the pain slowly slipped away and want was replacing it I then nodded at Austin who moved once more inside of me. I moaned as Austin said "damn Ally so fucking tight" as he slammed into me once again pleasure filling my body quickly. Soon we found a pace moving the bed thank god my dad isn't home. Then Austin filled my once more knowing we were both close before he slammed into me again hitting my G-spot as I cried out in pleasure as I fought my eyes before they rolled back and my toes curled. My vision was gone for a moment just me soaring on cloud nine as I cried out in pleasure while I slowly felt myself come down from my orgasm. I then looked at Austin who was breathing heavily his arms shaking "Austin you won't crush me" I said as Austin rolled his eyes before he laid half of his body on me and the other half on the bed. "Well that was" I began before Austin interrupted me "amazing, like being in heaven?" Austin asked me as I blushed and nodded.

"Well taking Ally Dawson virginity I can check that off the bucket list" Austin said as I rolled my eyes and hit his arm as he wrapped it around me. "Oh shut up you're annoying" I said as Austin kissed my shoulder and laughed "yeah I know it' one of my many skills, but you know you love it" Austin said as I smiled. "Don't push your luck Moon" I said before yawning "good night Austin" I said softly as I kissed Austin on the lips before he said "good night Ally". I then turned off the light and Austin wrapped his arms around me before Austin ran his hands up and down my body. "You wouldn't be up for a round two would you?" Austin asked huskily into my ear as I nodded and continued the night in pure pleasure.

**Okay! So for you who don't like steam it's over!**** :)**

I yawned as I looked at the time it read noon. I squinted as I smiled looking at Austin who was still fast asleep I then heard the door to my room open and I saw Dez walk in as I yelled throwing the covers over myself and Austin jolted awake. "AH! I-I'll be downstairs" Dez said as he shut the door then I heard a opf and a body fall down the stairs. "I'm okay!" Dez yelled as I blushed then I heard Trish yell "Ally?" I groaned and looked at Austin who was squinting he looked adorable with a mix of bed head and sex hair.

"You look adorable when you're all red with embarrassment" Austin said as he kissed my cheek before yawned. "Oh hush you" I said before Trish yelled my name again. "I-I'll be down in a minute" I yelled as I got out of the bed and got into some new panties and put my bra back on before slipping on a yellow summer dress. "You can stop staring" I said as I turned around to see Austin who was putting his shirt on "no my fault you're gorgeous" Austin said as smiled then we walked downstairs. I saw Trish was standing there smirking at us "Ally you're hair I'm sure it couldn't be that um pulled from sleeping" Trish said as I blushed and walked into the bathroom with Trish as I combed out my hair.

"Soo Ally D has a secret" Trish said as I blushed and smiled at the ground "yeah well I mean it's not a secret anymore" I said as Trish laughed. "So how was it?" Trish asked me as I almost choked on my spit "um great" I said awkwardly as Trish laughed. "So why are you guys over here anyway? Not that I don't want you over" I said as we walked back into the kitchen where Austin and Dez where eating some toast. "Well the fair's back! And I was thinking we could all go or the day" Trish said as I looked at Austin who nodded and so did I "that sounds good!" I said as I grabbed the toast out of Austin's hand and ate it "hey I was going to eat that!" Austin said. "Payback Austin" I said as Austin laughed "that was such a long time ago" Austin said as he grabbed an apple and eat some of it. "Well I still remember" I said as I grabbed my purse and some money.

"Let me stop by my place quickly and grab some cash and check up with my mom" Austin said before kissing the top of my head before as we all nodded. Austin left and then Dez looked at me "well you two seem happy" Dez said as I laughed along with Trish. "What?" Dez asked as I shook my head "nothing dufos" Trish said. We then talked about what rides and things we wanted to do at the fair before we heard a car horn from outside. We all walked outside to find Austin in his car "come on" Austin said as we all got into the car and took off to the fair.

Once we got there Austin bought me a ticket even though I told him I would pay him back. "Oo the haunted house let's go!" Dez said dragging us all into the dark cold house. "I hate this" I mumbled as we walked into darkness while I clung onto Austin like he was my last hope for life. "Don't worry nothing's real, I won't let them freak you out too much" Austin said as he squeezed my hand. We turned a corner and a vampires came out from both sides of me yelling which made me scream. And so did all of the zombies, dead nurses, mummies. "Boo!" A mummy yelled as I screamed while Austin glared at the mummy who backed down. We were finally out of there and I was so happy.

"Okay my choice!" I said as I dragged everyone to the calm river raft, well I thought it was going to be calm. Spoiler alert my dress ended up being completely drenched. "Man that was so much fun!" Austin and Dez said they were perfectly dry no it was me and Trish who ended up being drenched. "Oh of course it was for you're freckles" Trish said as she glared at Dez who yelped making me laugh. "Let's go get some food I'm starving" Dez said as we all nodded in agreement. I got some a hot dog while Austin got a hot dog and a bucket of fries. While Trish got some cheese curds and Dez got some pie, weird for lunch I know. The rest of the day was full of us going around the fair going on rides and playing some arcade games.

It was now the end of the day and I asked if Austin would like to go on the ferris wheel with me. It was dark out and Austin and I were at the top when the ferris wheel stopped. "The firework show is about to begin enjoy" the man who was running the ferris wheel. I smiled as I ate another fried pickle while Austin looked at me like I was crazy. "What they're good" I said while Austin laughed "sure call it that" Austin said as I laughed. The my laughter died down as I found Austin staring at me "what?" I asked while Austin shrugged "nothing it's just you look absolutely stunning right now" Austin said as I smiled before I then kissed him. Austin kissed back softy no lip biting just soft and passionate. Then a firework went off I smiled before I grabbed my phone and took a photo while Austin and I were still kissing before we pulled away. "You taste like pickles" Austin said as I laughed and leaned into his chest as we looked at the photo.

We were kissing and a firework burst right in the back of us. "Well that's a keeper" I said tucking my phone into my pocket. 'Well you a keeper too" Austin said kissing the top of my head as I smiled and nuzzled further into his chest listening to his steady heartbeat as we watched the sky light up in bright colors.

Once the fireworks we were brought down and we met up with Dez and Trish before we all walked out. "Man I am so full" I said on the car ride back back as I leaned against Austin's shoulder. "I could still eat anything" Dez said as I laughed. "Well then eat out my brains cause you talking is boring" Trish said as Dez smirked "I would love to darling" Dez said as Trish rolled her eyes at him. I laughed before we all got out as Austin and I walked walked them down the dock where we said goodbye. "Care to walk me back?" Austin asked as I giggled and nodded "you sure you'll be fine there by yourself?" Austin asked me as we walked down the small path. "Yeah I'll call you if I hear anything weird" I said as we got up to his porch. "Okay well I'll see you tomorrow Ally I love you" Austin said as he kissed me then we pulled away foreheads touching. "I love you too I'll see you tomorrow" I said before Austin walked inside waving to me as I walked back to my cabin. I got inside and walked upstairs and sat down on my bed before falling backwards hitting my head on the pillow. I love Austin and he love me back, I let that thought put me into a nice peaceful sleep.

**There it is! I hope that you guys liked it! The fair where I live opened today so I've been in a fair mood :) also I've had deep fried pickles oh gosh I'm really sorry if you like deep fried pickles but oh ewwwww! I really didn't like them! But anyway I hope you guys DID like this chapter :) I will hopefully update tomorrow I have to read a lot for my school book which is 400+ pages I'm only on 175...ha yay...but anyway I will try to update soon! I hope you guys had a great day! And weekend it's almost here! Yay! Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22-Boom Crack

**Hello there! I am soooooooooo sorry! I know that this is late! I have just been really busy! I have my schoolwork and practices and I am soo sorry though! Thank you guys soo much for the reviews! You guys are so amazing and I really can't say this enough thank you so much for reading this story! Also I checked this stories follows and WHAT? 127 follows?! Oh my gosh that's amazing! And the fact that this story is only 26 reviews away from...400?! AHHH! I need to hug you all! Thank you sooo much for reading and I hope you like this story! Please review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

"Austin!" I yelled as my ears searched for his voice in the darkness.  
"Ally!" Austin yelled I looked around as I clung onto Trish "Austin!" I yelled before I screamed as a window broke above us pieces of glass covering my hair letting the fast winds into the small cabin as I got up and helped Trish up. "We need to get out of here Ally" Trish said before I nodded then stood up before I gasped at what was in front of me.

***That morning***

I groaned as my body hit the wood floor of my bedroom. My phone was buzzing as I sighed and grabbed it as I propped myself up against the bed.

(_Trish- Italics_, **Ally-Bold**)

**Hello?**  
_Hey Ally!_

**Hey Trish what's up?**

_Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my cabin? My parent's are out cause my dad needed to go to this important meeting but they'll be back tomorrow. So we will have the guest house all to ourselves! I've invited Austin, bozo, Cassidy, and Dallas so are you in?_

**Sure why not my dad's gonna be back tomorrow as well, I'll be over in a few I got up.**

_Of course you did._

**Ha ha very funny see you soon Trish.**

_See you Ally! Don't forget to bring a sleeping bag and such. Oh also bring your giant boyfriend with you!_

**Haha alright bye!**

I hung up and sighed as I got up and grabbed some clothes before I walked downstairs and took a warm shower. It's now the first week of august and the days have been so hot while the nights have been really stormy. I walked out of the shower and dried off my hair and then got into a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top. I then blow dried my hair and pulled my hair up into a loose pony tail before I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, I looked at my phone lock screen and smiled. It was a photo of Austin and I Trish took the photo. I was holding onto Austin laughing while he kissed my cheek as we were jumping off the dock while the sun was setting. I then threw away my apple in the compost and then I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then blow dried the ends of my hair that were still wet. I then went into my loft and grabbed a bag and put some cloths in it and then I backed some toilet trees before I grabbed a pillow and texted Trish asking if I could borrow a sleeping bag since my dad being the man he is thinks that if you have blankets then you don't need sleeping bags. As in he doesn't have to spend money. She texted me back saying sure I then put my phone in my bag and locked the doors before I walked down the familiar path that lead me to Austin.

I walked onto the porch and knocked on the wooden door. I waited a few minutes and no one came, I then knocked again but found that the door was already open. "Hello?" I said softly as I peeked in I saw that it looked like Austin was home but no Mimi? I walked inside and looked around then I saw a note it was for Austin from Mimi saying she had to go into town for some groceries. I then walked into Austin's room and saw he was still fast asleep I smiled as I noticed his features. His hair was swept across his face and his lips were parted only a little letting out small breaths. His shirt was off as my eyes scanned his body then his thin blanket covered his body from the waist down. I walked in and was about to poke Austin when his eyes flew open and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down as I giggled. Austin then connected our lips. I smiled into the kiss before Austin pulled away and I smiled at him "I was going to try to scare you" I said as Austin laughed playing with some of my hair. "I was awake as soon as I heard your voice darling" Austin said as I blushed and smiled down at Austin before he pointed to my bag. "So are you moving or something?" Austin asked me as I got up and I laughed at him. "No it's for the thing at Trish's cabin guest house thing you're coming right?" I asked as Austin shrugged as I hit his arm before he laughed and said "of course I'm coming! Don't worry I've already packed I did last night" Austin said as I watched him put on a new shirt and some shorts. "Enjoying the view?" Austin asked as he grabbed his bag and my pillow "ha maybe" I shrugged as I ran my hand up Austin's arm. "Sure you mean yes cause you're boyfriend is a god" Austin said as he grabbed a granola bar and we walked out of his cabin and down to his boat. "Oh sure I have a boyfriend who's ego is getting annoying" I said as Austin smirked before I rolled my eyes at him before I walked onto the dock and put my things in the boat and walked in before I felt Austin's arms around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder. "I was just kidding Ally" Austin whine as I smirked before I shook my head at him. "I'm sorry!" Austin said as I turned around and then Austin kissed me deeply as I smiled before pulling away. "Okay whatever let's go" I said as Austin smiled in victory. "An over to Trish's we go" Austin said as we went across the lake. The warm air was hitting my face as I smiled looking back at Austin who was steering the boat.

We then pulled up and saw everyone else was already there Austin grabbed my bag and his things while I grabbed his somehow free hand and my pillow as we walked over to the guest house. "Hey you two! Took you long enough!" Trish said while I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Hey guys!" Cassidy said waving at us while I smiled fakely back my grip on Austin's hand got tighter and Austin kissed the top of my head. "Hey guys come on in! I made bean dip!" Dez said happily while I took one last glance at Cassidy who was looking at us and then at Dallas who walked over as Austin and I made our way to the kitchen. "Um wow Dez that's hot!" I said as I dipped a chip in the dip and put in my mouth, before I quickly spat it out. "I know! I couldn't find any none spicy peppers in my kitchen so I had to work with what I had Ally gosh" Dez said as I laughed and shook my head at him. "Let's go swimming it's really hot out" Trish said as we all nodded. I walked into one of the bathrooms and got into my bikini then I walked out and saw Austin was waiting for me in his swim shorts, his eyes traveled down my body and then back at my face. "As much as I love you're smoking hot body your face has got to be my favorite" Austin said as I smiled and kissed him before we walked outside and down to the dock. "Well who knew you were such a romantic Austin" I said as Austin shrugged "hey I can be decent when I want to be" Austin said as I laughed before we then reached the water. "Come on in lovebirds" Dallas said as Austin jumped in the water while I slowly waded in with Trish. "So do tell me why you and Cassidy are sending each other daggers?" Trish asked me as I looked up at Austin who was racing Dez to a small island that was about fifty feet away and then Cassidy and Dallas were splashing each other playfully. "Well let's just say Austin and I almost broke up because of her" I said as Trish gasped and then looked at Cassidy then me "oh wow. I guess she should be served cold meat tonight" Trish said as I laughed "no Trish it's fine. I'm mostly over it and Dallas and her are happy and so are Austin and I so it's all good" I said as Trish slowly nodded. "Okay good I don't want to have to kick anyone out" Trish said as I laughed her before Austin and Dez came back. "I won" Austin said happily swimming over to me while Dez was still trying to catch his breath "just-ah give me a second. He just won by a bit" Dez said breathlessly as Dallas smirked "dude I saw Austin coming back while you were half way there" Dallas said as Dez splashed him. "Details details" Dez murmured as we all laughed. "Let's play marco polo!" Dez said changing the topic as we all agreed. And that started the game of us all swimming around and laughter spread across the lake.

We had stopped once it was about six cause it was now getting cold out. I walked inside and got into some shorts I then put on my bra and then my eye's widened. I forgot a shirt. Damn it. "Trish?" I said as I peeked my head out of the door looking around the upstairs and saw no one. "Trish?" I asked again louder then I saw Austin walk over to me and I groaned "Ally? What are you doing?" Austin asked me as I sighed "okay look I forgot to bring a shirt so can you ask Trish to come up here?" I asked while Austin smirked and shook his head and walked inside while I sighed. "Here" Austin said taking off his sweatshirt "I have a extra t-shirt" Austin said as I grabbed it and put it on soon becoming intoxicated by his amazing smell. "Mhm thank you" I said hugging Austin who smiled then he walked out and got on a new shirt then we walked downstairs together. I saw everyone was eating and watching a movie, I grabbed some pizza and sat down on the couch with Trish and Austin.

We watched 'She's the Man' and Dez some how ended up crying at the end. "Whoa guys it's really picking up out there" Trish said as she went over to the door and closed it as I looked outside it was dark now and the winds were picking up and lightning was flashing across the sky. "Well at least we have-" Austin began before I screamed as a loud crack of thunder and lightning hit and then the house cabin went pitch black "power" Austin finished as I shook my head. "Here um Ally come with me use your phone as a flashlight upstairs there are some extra flashlights" Trish said as I nodded and got out my phone before Austin grabbed his "I'll come with you guys" Austin said as I nodded and we walked up the stairs. Or more like Trish and Austin walked while I tripped every now and then. We made our way to this closet next to Trish's bedroom that was full of flashlights we then walked back downstairs as we handed some out to people.

"Wait Trish do you have any more blankets?" Cassidy asked Trish as she sighed "you couldn't of asked that before?" Trish asked while Cassidy said "sorry!" Then we heard someone fall off the roof. "We'll go see what that was you guys stay here" Austin said as Dez, Dallas and him walked towards the door. "Be safe!" I said as Austin nodded before they walked outside as the storm got worse. "Okay come with me I need to grab some food anyway" Trish said as we all walked upstairs. "Let's be quick the storm's just getting worse and worse!" Trish said as I felt some water drop from the ceiling and the walls were shaking as the wind moved the small guest house. "Ally grab some blankets from all the rooms, I'm gonna grab a radio and Cassidy grab any food that doesn't need to be heated up" Trish said as we all nodded and went around the house. I gripped the flashlight tightly as I wobbled around the house grabbing the (mostly) thin blankets and piled them all up on one another. I had to turn off my flashlight since my arms were full with blankets and then I slipped and fell down.

"Ow!" I cried out as I then looked up and saw Trish and Cassidy running over to me with their flashlights. "Well looks like we have enough stuff we should head back down now" Trish said as we all nodded Cassidy ran back downstairs as I followed then a blankets slipped from my grasp and then another and then the whole pile as I fell down, yet again. "Ally I can always count on seeing a good fall come out of you" Trish said as she helped me up and I laughed before we both screamed as the front door flew open, Trish and I ran over to close it the strong winds were pushing back though and with force. I then heard someone yell from downstairs I then heard it again it was Austin.

"Austin!" I yelled as my ears searched for his voice in the darkness.

"Ally!" Austin yelled I looked around as I clung onto Trish "Austin!" I yelled before I screamed as a window broke above us pieces of glass covering my hair letting the fast winds into the small cabin as I got up and helped Trish up. "We need to get out of here Ally" Trish said before I nodded then stood up before I gasped at what was in front of me. Windows were shattered and lightning was flashing outside as I saw a large lightning bolt hit a tree. "Ally! Run!" Trish yelled as I nodded I then looked down at the door to the downstairs was blocked by random objects that were covering it. "Come on" Trish yelled as we moved the random bags and drawers out of the way. I then gasped as I saw the tree, it wasn't standing it was falling. It was falling at us. Trish then opened the door before I saw her run down I then yelled as I heard Austin yell my name as the tree came crashing down. I then saw as I was moved from one part of the room to the other I then felt my head hit something and it hit it hard. "Ally!" I heard Austin yell as I tried to call out his name but my voice was weak and so were my eyes as I felt my sight slowly go and then it all went black.

**Ah I know! I'm really sorry! So sorry if this seemed short! I started with a somewhat cliffy and ended with one! I'm sorry! I hope you liked this chapter! Soo what's gonna happen to Ally? One crazy storm! :) And it's not over yettt ;) alright so I am going away starting tomorrow night to my grandma's cabin and I'll get back Sunday night so I will hopefully update either then or monday but AH! The day after Monday school starts for me! I'm going into 10th grade ha yay...what grade are you going into if you don't mind me asking? :) I will try so hard to update! You'll see what happens to Ally and will Austin be able to get to her in all the darkness? Hmmm ;) Also um so Auslly! AH! LC&LD! I know it happened on Sunday but ah I'm still so happy about it! Like the last time auslly got together was March last yearr so yay! :) ALSO! This doesn't have to do with the story at all! But tonight at 12:30 the moon and mars will be next to one another so it's gonna look like there's two moons in the sky! So I mean ha if you want to or if you read this in time check it out!:) But anyway thank you so much for reading! I will update as soon as possible I promise! Please review! :) do you think we could hit 400? It doesn't have to happen but hey yay goals :) Please review and have an amazing day and since I won't be able to update on the weekend I hope you also have an amazing weekend! **


	23. Chapter 23-Stuck on you

**I am beyond sorry! I am such a jerk I know I didn't mean for this update to be so late! And I left a cliffy :( I'm so sorry! I just had a ton of school work as soon as I got back! So I had to finish all of that and I am so tired ;) but I don't have any this weekend! SO hopefully I will get to update! I just have practice as well so I have to get homework done as well and I usually write when I'm at practice but I don't get that time :( but how was everyones first week/day or if you've already been how has it gone? I hope that you guys had a great week and Labor day! Yay! Weekend! I hope that you guys have a great weekend! Reviews would be amazing so please review :)**

_Recently on Looks like you're stuck with me:_

_I then saw as I was moved from one part of the room to the other I then felt my head hit something and it hit it hard. "Ally!" I heard Austin yell as I tried to call out his name but my voice was weak and so were my eyes as I felt my sight slowly go and then it all went black. _

Austin's P.O.V

I ran up the stairs as I looked around and saw a tree was coming down on the house Trish passed me yelling as I looked for Ally. I then saw her she was coming towards me when the tree fell, I pushed Ally out of the way with my arm then dogged the tree as it came crashing down.

I looked around and ran over to Ally, "Ally?" I said as I went over to her the winds were still fierce and the rain was coming down my eye's widened as I saw blood coming from her head as her eyes were shut. "DEZ! Call 911!" I yelled as I picked Ally up bridal style looking around as I ran downstairs. "Ally!? Oh my god!" Trish said as I laid her down on the couch and Dallas handed me some paper towels as I placed them on Ally's head trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh god Ally" I said softly as I hoped that I would see her eyes open once again. "Austin come on a helicopter is here" Dez yelled over the loud winds. "Okay let's go" I said as I looked and some medics come in and place Ally in a stretcher as I followed them. "Alright sorry kids but we can only fit one more of you" the first medic said as they placed Ally into the helicopter. "Austin go we'll meet up with you we need to get out of here anyway" Dez yelled over the winds as I nodded and then got into the helicopter before it took off. I sat down next to where Ally was the medics were starting to put needles and bandages over her "she should be alright but we need to check on her head and to see if anything else is damage" one of the medics said as I nodded and looked down at Ally and grabbed her weak hand. "You're going to be just fine, remember we're stuck together" I said as I kissed her hand worry was filling me up quickly as we made our way to the hospital.

We arrived late in the night as the medics ran her inside as I followed, I then saw them running faster as I began to run after them. "What's going on?" I asked as we entered a room in the ER, "there's been some bleeding in the brain you need to leave" a doctor said as I looked at Ally who was being put on a new bed and then rushed out of the room. I ran out watching as they ran down the hall. I looked around and saw that not many people were there just a few. I then saw Lester run in and run over to me.

"Austin what happened?" Lester asked frantic "Ally-the storm. A tree came down on the uh guest house and- the tree fell down and I had to push her out of the way I swear I didn't want to hurt her at all I just couldn't let her get squished by the-" I began to ramble as Lester nodded and put his hands on my shoulders. "Thank you Austin I'm going to go fill out some papers but go wait I'll be there soon I've already called your parents they should be here soon" Lester said as I nodded. I walked over to the seats and sat down and placed my hands in my head. Ally she needs to be alright I know they said she probably would be that's not an 100% yes. I sighed as I saw Dez and Trish come in, "hey where's Ally?" Trish asked me as I gulped "well she has been moved to surgery there was some bleeding in her brain but they're fixing it" Lester said as Trish and Dez nodded. "Now all we can do is wait" Trish said softly as we nodded and all sat down. I watched the doors waiting for someone to walk out and talk to us, but nothing. It had been an hour and Dez was asleep on right shoulder and Trish on my left while my mind was running.

I can't lose Ally not today and maybe not ever, I haven't ever met anyone like her before. And it could be from not living for that long I am only seventeen but still she's just imperfectly perfect for me. I can't lose her. My tired eyes widened as I saw someone walking towards us in scrubs. I shook my shoulders making Trish and Dez jump up as we all looked at the lady "we are still in surgery we're needing to work on stop the bleeding I can't really say much more at the moment but I will be back as soon as I have more information" the lady said. I nodded and then sat down putting my head in my hands.

Damn it why did I push her so hard? My thought were interrupted by my mom running in as she ran over to me and hugged me. "Thank god you're okay" my mom said into my shoulder as I hugged her I pulled away as I sighed and water began to slowly fill my eyes. "I am but mom Ally isn't. I pushed her I needed to get her out of the way but that's what made her hit her head and that's why she's in the OR because of me" I said now my vision was blurry. "Austin baby no" my mom began before I shook my head and said "sorry I just need to get out of here" I said as worry was filling me to the top as I ran out of the hospital and into the parking lot. I started to have trouble breathing as I tried to calm myself down I sat down next to a wall as I let one single tear fall.

"Damn it" I said as I put my head in my hands. I then looked at the wall and punched it then winced as I held my hand that was now swollen damn that wall was harder than it looked. I sighed as I looked up at the night sky it was just oh who knows a couple of hours I ago I was with Ally and we were watching movies and having a blast and now we're here. Me alone in a parking lot while she's probably fighting for her life because of me. I then looked up and saw Dez running over to me "Austin! Are you alright?" Dez asked as he sat down next to me "ha oh sure I am Dez. It's just Ally she's in there cause of me I threw her too hard" I said as Dez shook his head at me. "Listen little golden toes" Dez said as I laughed a little too loudly at his old nickname for me. "I saw the whole thing happen you didn't push Ally too hard if that was any two people who love each other like you two dorks then they would of done that. You were protecting who you love Austin you've been doing that you're whole life it's becoming second nature to you" Dez said as I chuckled. "I guess so but I mean this is Ally there's something about her Dez" I said as Dez laughed "oh I know. I have stood in a room with you two before. Now come on let's go back inside so we can be there when they tell us Ally's okay" Dez said as I nodded and we walked back inside the busy hospital.

We walked up the stairs before we walked back over to the seats and I noticed Lester wasn't there. "Mom where's Lester?" I asked nervously, my mom opened her mouth when she saw my hand and gasped. "Ally just got out of surgery she's okay but you need someone to check that out!" My mom said well I couldn't really hear here after she said 'she's okay' I looked at Dez who gave me the 'I-told-you-so-look' before my mom dragged me over to the front desk. "Here I can have a nurse get that fixed up for you" the woman said "wait can't it wait?" I asked I wanted to see Ally. "No come on" my mom said as I groaned before I was dragged into a smaller room.

"So what did you do?" The nurse asked me as she put a stitch on one of the cuts and then got some wrap. "Um I got a little worried I guess" I said, ha yeah a little worried sure. Shut up. "Ah I see so why are you here at five in the morning?" The nurse asked while she wrapped my hand. "There was an accident that involved my girlfriend" I said as the nurse nodded. "Well I hope she's alright dear seeing from what you did to your hand she must mean a lot to you" the nurse said as she threw away the rest of the wrap and put a clip on the wrap on my hand. "Yeah she does" I said smiling before the nurse looked at me and said "well looks like you're free to go. Ice it and the cut wasn't too deep so the stitches will dissolve just don't go around punching things anymore" the nurse said as I nodded and chuckled before I walked out to the waiting room and saw my mom filling out some forms.

"Hey how's your hand?" My mom asked as I saw Lester sleeping on a chair. "It's fine just a bit sore" I yawned as I looked around and saw Trish and Dez fast asleep. "Ally's in her room but asleep you should get some too honey" my mom said as I sighed as I sat down on the chair. It was comfortable yet I found my eyes closing and soon a blanket was somehow on my body and then I let my eyes fully close and let my body rest.

I woke up and saw Lester drinking coffee and reading the paper yet there was no Trish and Dez? I then saw my mom reading a magazine next to me "um where's Trish and Dez?" I asked as my mom smiled "they went in to see Ally about half an hour ago. They'll be out soon" my mom said as I nodded sure I could wait but I really don't want to do that. I walked down the hall quickly looking in each room for the small brunette. I then saw her and walked into the room. I saw her laughing with Trish when she stopped as soon as she saw me and smiled. Trish and Dez looked at me while Trish smirked "okay we'll leave so you two can suck one anothers faces" Trish said as I chuckled as Ally's cheeks turned pink and she looked down. Trish and Dez then left and it was just me and Ally.

"Hey" Ally said softly as I looked at her. She was sitting up a wrap was around her head while some of her hair was falling out. "Hey" I said walking over to her. "I'm really sorry Ally I didn't mean to push you so-" I began but Ally cut me off, "Austin listen I'm alive okay? It was you just saving my life yet again so please you don't have anything to be sorry about" Ally said as I sighed before looking at her and smiling. "Do you feel numb still?" I asked as Ally shrugged "some places more than others" Ally said as I smirked. "Can I check some?" I asked as Ally furrowed her eyebrows together before she slowly nodded. I smirked then lightly kissed my way down her jaw and down her neck then back up and softly pressed my lips to her now warm soft ones. Ally brought her arms since one had a needle in it around my neck bringing my body closer to hers so I was half on the hospital bed while my feet were still on the ground. I kissed Ally deeply before I softly bit her lip as Ally moaned making me shiver before we broke apart. I smiled I always loved the way Ally looked after we make out part of her outfit would be wrinkled her hair would be a bit more poofy while her lips were only a bit swollen as she let out small pants. "Well good thing my lips aren't numb" Ally said as I laughed "good thing" I said as I sat down in the chair as Ally frowned.

"Could you um come up here?" Ally asked as I smiled at her awkwardness that I found adorable while she moved over on the bed and I climbed in. "Hey Dez told me you punch a wall?" Ally said as she put her hand on my bandage covered hand. "I was just a little freaked out" I said as Ally laughed. "Aw well it's sweet I guess but don't punch anymore walls" Ally said trying to sound strict but sounded adorable. "Sure thing mom" I said as Ally laughed and rolled her eyes. "So when are you going to be released?" I asked as Ally sighed "well they told me they need me to stay at least two nights. So they said in about five days" Ally said as I nodded slowly. "Well that's alright I'll just have to get used to the food here" I said as Ally laughed "no you don't have to stay come on it's going to be the last month of summer soon you don't want to waste it in here" Ally said as I shook my head. "I wouldn't call this weird smelling room a waste more like more time with you" I said as Ally nodded. "Fine. So is your mom here?" Ally asked as I nodded "yeah she was actually out with Mar-my dad" I said it felt weird having the word dad come out of my mouth, it hadn't for years. "Oh wow that's good right? And have you two seen each other at all?" Ally asked me as I shrugged "we went fishing once but it was kinda sorta very awkward" I said as Ally laughed "great use of your vocabulary Moon" Ally said as I laughed with her and shook my head. "Well I'm just glad you're okay" I said as Ally grinned and put her head on my chest. I smiled then let out a long yawn "wait Austin I remember it was late last night so wait how long have you slept?!" Ally asked me looking at me as I chuckled "I think hm well it's eight now so about three hours" I said as I yawned again while Ally smiled and shook her head at me. "You need to sleep young man" Ally said poking my chest as I sighed "but the chairs aren't comfy at all" I whined as Ally laughed and rolled her eyes. "Then sleep here come on" Ally said as I nodded as I slowly closed my eyes. I wrapped one of my arms around Ally as she played with my hair and began to sing.

_"And like the night sticks to the moon, boy I'm stuck on you"_ Ally softly sang to me as I smiled before I let sleep take over finally feeling relaxed.

**Soo Ally cat is okay!:) And there was some fluff too :) So next up will be Ally getting out and some more with her and Austin and Austin and his dad :) Also side note this chapter is dedicated to my amazing friend allestraker her birthday was yesterday so this is to you!:) Please go check out her story-Without you :) it's really good! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Also I just want to say that this story is slowly coming to a close :( not any time soon but we will next chapter be entreating the final month of there summer so I'm not ending it like tomorrow or anything but that is just a heads up!:) Can we make it to 400 reviews? Maybe? That would be ah so beyond amazing! :) Cause you guys are so amazing! I will try to update as soon as I can but week days can get busy for me so I can't give a day but I can promise it will be as soon as I have the time to I will update!:) Have an amazing weekend! Please review!:) **


	24. Chapter 24-Loving you ani't easy

**Hey there! Okay I am sooo sorry! I know that this is late and I am so so sooo sorry! I'll give more on why that is at the bottom but first off AHHH! Guys!? Over 400 reviews!? WHATT? I am so thankful I can't say it enough thank you guys so much for reading this story! And for reviewing, favoring, and following! Thank you guys! Hugs all around :) Okay also this chapter is dedicated to my other friend ****_Luckystarz910I!_**** It was her birthday on Wednesday so please go check out her stories there amazing! I hope that you guys had a great week! Also weekend yay! I hope your having an amazing one! I also have an important note at the bottom so please read that!:) Anyway please review:)**

Ally's P.O.V

I yawned as I opened my eyes and looked at my phone which read ten o'clock. Not too bad! I got up and grabbed some clothes before I walked downstairs into the bathroom. I yawned again as I ran my hand through my hair feeling the stitches on it and sighing. I was released from the hospital a week ago, Austin was with me for most of the time. I had to stay extra long because they thought there was more bleeding but luckily there wasn't I just have to take it easy for the next four days and then I'll be able to move more. Unfortunately the whole accident plus me being in the hospital only left Austin and I about a week left before we had to head home, I was going to miss seeing him everyday.

I got into the shower and washed my body then I got out and blow dried my hair and got into a pair of dark blue jean short shorts and a dark red t-shirt that was cropped to the bottom of my belly button. I then walked into the kitchen and saw my dad "hey honey! How are you feeling?" My dad asked "I'm good! It just hurts a little with loud noises so can you please not yell at the baseball players on the tv tonight?" I asked jokingly as my dad chuckled and nodded. "Of course honey here I got some muffins" my dad said as I grabbed one and put the warm muffin in my mouth smiling.

"Oh look there's Trish!" My dad said as Trish walked into our kitchen. I hadn't been able to see her since about two nights ago since her family needed her to stay home and help repair the guest house. "Hey!" Trish said as she hugged me and I hugged her back smiling as we pulled away and Trish grabbed a muffin as well. "how are you?" Trish asked me as I smiled "I'm good! How's your guest house?" I asked worried as Trish laughed. "Well besides a mess pretty good! I have to help clean it out though which is annoying cause I hate working" Trish groaned as I laughed. "Well I can come help if you want" I said as Trish shook her head. "No you're fine here rest! You need to be healed before school starts! Our senior year!" Trish said as I sighed "yeah but I won't have Austin with me" I said as Trish smiled softly at me. "Hey I know you two will be just fine plenty of couples make it out just fine while going to separate schools" Trish said as I nodded. "I guess so hey do you want to go into town? Dez is already with Austin so we can bring them" I said as Trish nodded. "Okay let me just grab my bag" I said before I went into my room and grabbed my bag and wrote a note for my dad saying we went out.

We then walked outside and down the small path to Austin's cabin. We walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door. It took about thirty seconds before Dez opened the door and smiled "hey Ally! Trish." Dez said as he gave me a hug while Trish just glared at him. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go into town with us?" I asked as Dez nodded while I looked around for Austin.

Then I smiled as I saw him run out of his room and to the door "hey we would love to" Austin said as he nearly pushed Dez out of the way and gave me a hug. "Come on you two" Trish said as we pulled away and I smiled up at Austin who was smiling down at me. We all then got into Austin's car I sat in back with him while Dez drove and Trish was in the passenger's seat. "I can't believe summer's almost over" Austin said as I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, "I know but we've still got a week" I said as Austin smiled and then kissed my lips softly, I smiled and kissed him back leaning further into his body as my seat belt was pressed hard against my body but I didn't really care.

"Hey cough cough you two can stop now" Trish said as I smiled as Austin groaned before giving me a peck on the lips before I pulled away. "We're here!" Dez said as he pulled into a parking lot we walked out. "Where to first?" I asked before Trish pointed to a huge building "come on Ally we should go there the view is perfect" Trish said as I nodded and we all walked into the building. We then got onto the huge escalator that lead us up to the final floor of the building. "Come on!" Austin said happily as he grabbed my hand and pulled me lightly with him up some more stairs as we then all walked out and I gasped.

We were standing on a platform that was overlooking the area, I could see the town and then the lakes that were all around the place along with all of the trees, it took my breath away. "So what do you think?" Austin asked as I let my mouth hang open a little as I smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it my dad used to take me here" Austin said as I looked up at him and smiled while I squeezed his hand. "Austin, cough, don't you want to ask Ally something?" Dez asked as I looked at him confused then at Austin who said "oh yeah right! So um Dez always has these big final summer parties and well it's kinda formal since his parent's let him rent out a party room in the town. Anyway Ally would you like to come with me?" Austin asked me nervously as I smiled at him "of course silly" I said as Austin smiled and kissed me as Dez sighed which made us pull away.

"What?" Dez asked as Trish looked at me before shaking her head. "Come on let's go back down I'm so hungry" Trish said she was right it had been an hour and I had only managed to have about half of a muffin. We went back down the stairs and the escalator as we exited the building and walked to a small cafe called 'The Chocolate Moose'. As we sat down the waiter approached us and asked for our orders we all went besides me as I was still busy looking at the menu. "And what would the pretty lady want?" The guy asked as he winked at me as I awkwardly cleared my throat as I felt Austin's arm go around my waist and squeezed it. I pointed to the hamburger which looked good before Austin cut in "my girlfriend would want the hamburger please" Austin said as the waiter smile dropped and he nodded wrote down my order and took our menus before he walked away. "Aw was someone jealous?" Trish asked as we all drank our waters while Austin scoffed "whatttt? No I was just telling him the facts" Austin said as I laughed and nodded "sure whatever floats your boat babe" I said as Austin looked at us and said "what? I'm telling the truth" Austin said as his voice went up making Trish and I laugh even harder while Dez just laughed and shook his head.

The guy soon came back with our food which I ate quickly "someone's hungry" Austin said as I rolled my eyes at him "hey a girl can be hungry right?" I asked as Austin nodded as I smiled at him. We all finished our food and then walked out of the restaurant.

"Oo guys can we go shopping?" Trish asked as I nodded while Austin sighed "fine" while Dez groaned "but I'm not buying anyone anything" Dez said as Trish chuckled "it's cute that you think that" Trish said as we walked into the small mall. We went into a few stores I got a pair of sunglasses and then I got Austin a guitar pick necklace "here since you've gotten me so many things" I said as we sat on a bench waiting for Trish and Dez to come out of Forever 21. "Thanks Ally I'll wear it until it wears out" Austin said as he slipped it on I had the pick be black and had the words A+A painted in white. Trish walked out smiling while Dez looked exhausted. "Looks like we should head back" Austin said as he chuckled at Dez "yes! Please!" Dez said while Trish laughed and rolled her eyes at him "fine" Trish said before we all walked out of the mall. We then put all of our bags in the trunk and made our way back to our cabins.

Once we got back Austin and I walked Trish and Dez back to their boats before we walked back into my cabin. I saw that my dad had just left for town. "Want to watch some tv?" I asked as Austin nodded. We sat down on the couch as I sat down in Austin's lap and we started to watch Teen Wolf. I snuggled into Austin's chest as I listened to his steady heartbeat while he he his arm wrapped around me. We watched a couple of episodes it then rolled around to about six o'clock. We had turned off the tv as Austin's hands were going through my hair then I felt his fingers go over my stitches and his body tense up.

I looked up at Austin who sighed, "I'm still so sorry Ally" Austin said as I shook my head and got up. "Hey don't worry about it okay? It's not your fault remember?" I asked as Austin shook his head and got up as well. "No it is you didn't just magically get thrown into that chest" Austin said as I rolled my eyes "Austin it was either that or me being squished by a tree! Which would you want?" I asked as Austin groaned. "Neither! I just still feel bad! I still feel like it's my fault" Austin said as his voice got louder by the end. Okay I'm touched that he's watching out for me and all but he needs to know it's not his fault! "Well it isn't Austin! When are you going to figure that out? It wasn't your fault I was in the hospital it was just all bad timing!" I said my voice raising as well. "It wasn't! It was you getting thrown into a chest by me!" Austin said as his voice was now loud while I winced. "Stop it! Don't yell! That hurts my head even more" I said as Austin eye's softened even more. "I'm-I'm just going to go I don't want to hurt you anymore" Austin said as he walked out of cabin while I sighed. I just wish he would stop blaming himself the poor guy beats him up too much.

"Austin" I said softly as I ran my hands through my hair and ran out the door. I looked around my yard and saw he wasn't there I ran down the path and looked around. I saw his front door was open I ran inside and looked around before I ran into Mimi. "Hey Ally?" Mimi said wondering why I was there. "Hey Mimi have you seen Austin?" I asked as Mimi shook her head "I thought he was still with you?" Mimi asked as I sighed "he was but thank you I'm just looking for him" I said before Mimi nodded as I ran out of the cabin.

I then stopped running as I spotted Austin on the dock. I sighed and ran down to the dock. Austin was sitting at the edge of it his feet dangling off the dock. I sat down next to him as I looked at him while he was still looking down at his reflection.

"Hey" I said softly as Austin slowly looked at me. "Hey Ally I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell" Austin said as I chuckled "it's fine it didn't even hurt all that much. I'm sorry that I was being stubborn it's just you're beating yourself up too much about this Austin. I don't want you to be feeling guilty about saving my life I'm here right now with just some stitches that's all! So please stop feeling bad and start feeling good that you saved me. You're like my personal superhero" I said as Austin smiled softly before taking my left hand and held it with his right. "I know I just I really do love you Ally. And if anything happens to you I worry I can't help it" Austin said as I smiled and kissed his cheek. "And I'm so honored that you worry but don't be so hard on yourself" I said as Austin nodded. "Alright. But are you alright?" Austin asked as I rose my eyebrows at him while he put his arms up "hey I'm just wondering" Austin said as I laughed. "I'm good now and we're okay right?" I asked as we stood up and Austin nodded "better than ever Dawson" Austin said before I smiled and took a step back before I realized there wasn't anything there my arms flew forward grabbing onto Austin's shirt as we fell into the water.

"AH!" I screamed before we hit the water and we both rose Austin laughed while I began to laugh with him. "Way to ruin the moment with your clumsiness" Austin said as I laughed and splashed him with some water. "Hey now it's not my fault you weren't stable" I said as Austin laughed "oh so it's my fault?" Austin asked while I laughed and nodded. Austin then smirked at me before he splashed me again and I laughed splashing him back I stood up and tried to run away before Austin ran after me and grabbed me as we tripped over one eahc others feet and fell back into the shallow water. "We are such a mess" I said laughed as we rose Austin's arms on my waist as my legs were wrapped around his waist as he stood up. "A hot mess" Austin said cockily while I laughed "sure" I said as Austin began to take up back up to his cabin.

I then noticed his neck and my lips began to tingle, I then placed my lips on Austin's neck as he froze then walked again less steady this time. I sucked and kissed up and down his neck while he opened the basement door and let a deep moan escape his throat as he stumbled over to the coach placing me down on the couch kissing me full on the lips. I kissed him back with force as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist pulled him closer Austin's tongue slipped into my mouth making me shiver as he explored my mouth. "Austin dinne-oh sorry!" Mimi said as we broke away I turned bright red while Austin smiled at me. "Hey mom" Austin said as we got off the couch. "Hey uh sorry!" Mimi said as I smiled as we all walked upstairs. "Do you want to join us for dinner?" Mimi asked me as I nodded I quickly called my dad telling him I was staying then we all had dinner. Mimi kept telling me stories of Austin when he was younger as I laughed while Austin begged her to stop. Austin and I then cleaned up after dinner and then we went into his room. "Man I'm cold' I said as my wet clothes were sticking to my skin. "Well you could wear my sweats or just take them off and just be in nothing" Austin said into my ear as I shivered "I'm good with number one thank you" I said as Austin handed me some sweats. I changed into them then texted my dad saying I was staying the night. We watched Brave with Mimi before we went back into Austin's room.

I yawned as I climbed into bed with Austin "hey Ally?" Austin asked as he wrapped the blanket around us and he pulled my body closer to his. "Yes?" I asked as I traced the lines of his abs. "I love you" Austin said as I smiled up at him giving him a peck before I said "I love you too" Austin then smiled before I turned off the light and fell asleep to the sound of Austin's steady heartbeat.

**So there is that! The final party will be next I'm pretty sure or the end of the week with the party but I've got well ha 4 things to say sorry! I will try to keep this short! One! I am bringing this story to a close and I am planning on having about 4, 5 will be the max chapters left :( it's bittersweet I know. Two! So if you guys have read FOSOM I have published a sequel but I already have an idea for a new story which I'll give the plot to in a couple chapters but do you guys still want me to write the sequel? I would finish the sequel and then my new story but I am not crazy to keep it but if you guys want it then I will of course keep it! But tell me honestly cause I also really want to show you my next story which has a fun plot to it :) Okay sorry! Three! So on Friday Laura tweeted me back!:) so ha yeah that was amazing my life is just ah complete ;) and four and final! I am seeing R5 on Thursday! Yay! I don't know if I will be able to update before then but I promise to tell you guys all about it!:) I will try to update as soon as possible! I just have got a lot of school work and I'm getting very busy and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I will update as soon as possible! Thank you guys for reading sorry this got long! Have a great weekend! And please review!:)**


	25. Chapter 25- One last party

**I am so sorry! I know this is later than I said! I am really sorry! I'm trying my best please know that:) but anyway thank you guys for waiting!:) Also for all of the amazing reviews! Still blowing my mind we're over 400! Thank you guys so much! I hope you all liked the ep that aired tonight! I heard it was really good!:) I don't have cable so I can't really say much ;) ALSO IMPORTANT! So this story is rated M for a reason, there is only 2 more chapters left after this so I thought I would throw some steam in. I am really sorry if you don't enjoy steam just skip it!:) It'll say when it's over, I only want you to read what your comfortable ****with :) I really hope you guys this chapter took me two hours! Also I hope you had an amazing weekend! Please review :)**

Ally's P.O.V

Well this week has gone by in a flash. Austin and I have been trying to spend as much time together as possible but that's been a bit hard since Austin's been hired by Trish's parents to help fix they're guest cabin along with I've been trying to get Austin to hang out with Mark he finally did but made me come with him. We were going to fish on they're dock, I was pretty bad Mark and Austin caught about five fish which we let go but I only caught one. Once I did Mark told me to free it, long story short I had no idea how to and ended up dropping the fish on the dock while Austin and Mark laughed at me sure it was kinda embarrassing but I think it was good for them. Anyway today is the day of Dez's final summer party, it's Saturday which means tomorrow is Sunday which means we have to home since school's on Monday. I usually love the first day of school but this time around I really am hating it.

I sighed as I bit into my bagel as I jumped as I heard the back door open and Trish walked in. "Hey!" Trish said as she walked over to me setting down her many bags down. "Hey what's in the bag?" I asked pointing to her bag, "oh just a dress" Trish said as I raised my eyebrows at her. "Trish please tell me you didn't get me a dress! I already picked one out here come see it!" I said as Trish laughed before we went up to my room I then grabbed a dress from my closet. It was a long summer dress that had white flowers on it with black under them. Trish raised her eyes at me, "didn't you wear that on the first day of school sophomore year?" Trish asked me as I said "whattt? No way this thing? No-" Trish just stared at me "fine I did" I said in defeat. "Come on Ally yes that is cute! But we're going to be seniors no need for cute honey we want hot, which is exactly what my dress is! Come on you'll love it and so will Austin" Trish said before she left to grab her dress while I tried to cool down my checks.

Trish re-appeared and gave me the white bag, "here open it" Trish said as I began to remove the tissue paper before we heard the doorbell. "Well looks like this is going to have to wait" I said as Trish groaned before I laughed and we went down to the door to find Dez standing there.

"Hey Dez what are you doing here?" I asked since Dez didn't always come over alone. "I was wondering if you guys could come help me set up for the party since thanks to the storm Austin has to go help re build your cabin so can you two come over?" Dez asked as I laughed and nodded. "Fine but will it be a lot of work?" Trish asked as I quickly wrote my dad a note before we got into my car. "Yes" Dez said with a smile while Trish groaned as we got into my car and I backed out of the dirt driveway. "This won't be bad on your head or anything?" Trish asked me as I pulled out of the dirt road onto the hard tar one and into the town. "No I was cleared to be able to move more two days ago so I'm good" I said smiling as we then drove into the town.

"Alright we need to go to the grocery store" Dez said as I parked the car and we all got out. "Okay so here I'll give you all a list and then we'll meet up at the check out? Okay? Alright go team!" Dez said as he ran inside while Trish and I looked at one another then laughed as we walked inside. My list was a bunch of different chips and dips along with sodas, I'm sure they wouldn't stay just soda by the end of the night but hey it's fine to at least hope. I grabbed a cart and then went down the chip lane and grabbed all the different chips and dips and then some different sodas. I then met up with Trish and Dez, Trish had a bunch of streamers and balloons along with other decorations while Dez had a single cake.

"What? I had to carry all this and all you had was a cake?" Trish asked as we got in line. "Hey I'm the one who has to pay for this all so I thought that was fair unless you want to pay?" Dez asked as Trish widened her eyes and shook her head. "No no it's all fair" Trish said as Dez smirked and I laughed. Dez then payed while Trish and I packed the grocery bags and we left. "Okay let me drive cause Ally you'll have no idea where to go" Dez said as I rolled my eyes and nodded as we got into the car. Dez then took us to this big building that was right at the end of the town before the woods. There weren't many stores around it but it was big as we walked in I gasped.

There was already a dance floor set up along with some tables and a dj booth. "Whoa Dez" I said as I set down the bags. "I know I can throw one hell of a party" Dez said as he smiled while I smiled. "Okay let's go set everything up!" Dez said. We then spent the next two hours put decorations everywhere. Spotting Dez as he put up a sign saying 'Summer Forever" I wish.

I then helped Trish set out the food and put the drinks in the fridge so they wouldn't get warm. I sighed as I smiled at what we had done. There were streamers on the walls along with balloons everywhere some tapped on the walls and some just floating at the top of the ceiling. "Ah alright wait oh my gosh! We need to head back Ally!" Trish said as she pointed to her clock, it was already six and Austin was coming to get me at seven. "Shoot!" I said as we quickly said goodbye to Dez before we left.

Once we got back to my cabin I walked up to my room. "Okay now please open the bag" Trish said as I laughed and opened the bag gasping as I looked at the dress. It was short went about mid thigh and was a beautiful gold color with white lines going down the sides "Trish oh my god" I said smiling at the dress as Trish just smirked "I know I'm good now get changed!" Trish said before she went downstairs. I closed the door and quickly got into the dress smiling at how well it fit me and my somewhat curves. I then walked downstairs and saw Trish in the bathroom doing her makeup, she was in a black dress that had a cheat print going down the side. "Alright I'm done now it's time to do some magic" Trish said as she sat me down while I smiled up at her before Trish grabbed the curler.

Trish curled the bottom tips of my hair then did my eyebrows and put on some blush and bronzer. Trish did one small line of eyeliner on my eyes and then put on white eyeshadow then blended it with gold eyeshadow. Trish then put on a small bit of mascara and then some pink lipstick. I gasped as I looked at myself.

"Wow" I said as I touched the side of my face "I know even though Ms. James gave me a C in art I'm pretty good with make up" Trish said as I nodded. "That was an unfair grade after all" I said as we walked out of the bathroom and Trish laughed "oh no trust me Ally it was horrible" Trish said as I laughed. "Alright well you're hot date should be here soon so I'll see you guys there" Trish said as I hugged her before she left. I called my dad who was out with Mimi and Mark at some dinner thing I was just telling him I was about to go. I put on the high heels Trish left me which where very cute but quite high white high heels.

I then looked at the clock it was six-fifteen, where was he? Did he forget? Oh gosh did he just bail on me in general? Maybe I was as boring as I thought I was! Oh no this isn't go- my thoughts were cut off by the door bell. I jumped as I heard the doorbell and straightened my hair and walked to the door and opened to find Austin standing there in white t-shirt along with some black jeans and some black shoes. His hair was done perfectly and he smelled like my favorite cologne.

Austin's mouth dropped a little as he saw me as his eyes quickly traveled down my body. "Wow Ally you look so beautiful" Austin said as I smiled "oh stop it" I said trying not to melt in front of him. Austin chuckled before he handed me a single red rose "here I know it doesn't really match your dress but I thought you might like it" Austin said shyly as I smiled "here let me put it in water then we can go" I said as I quickly grabbed a vase and put the rose in it then grabbed my bag and walked back outside. "I parked here since I didn't want you to get your shoe's messy" Austin said as I smiled "now how did you go from annoying guy who slammed a door in my face to this charming one?" I asked as we got inside his car and backed out of my driveway. "Hey I guess it just takes the right person to change my mind" Austin said winking at me as I blushed as Austin kissed my hand as we drove into town.

We pulled up to the crowded parking lot as we walked inside the big building as couples stumbled out, I knew the soda wouldn't stay soda. "Wow well then this is" I began as I looked around there were people everywhere dancing and some making out while others where just well some what dancing and somewhat running into things. "Hey guys!" Dez said walking over to us "hey man awesome party like always" Austin said as Dez nodded to him, then this couple bumped into us sending me right into Austin's chest. "I didn't think you'd start falling this early" Austin said into my ear as I laughed and nibbled at his "look's like you'll have to keep a close eye on me then" I said into Austin's ear as he smirked.

We then walked over to a free table, "here I'll go get us some food and drinks" Austin said as I nodded sitting down at the table. I coughed as my throat became dry, "hey Ally!" Trish said as she was holding two drinks. "Hey Trish! Are you going to drink that?" I asked as Trish shook her head before she looked at the cups nodded again and gave me one. "Thanks!" I said as I began to chug down the, I think it was root beer? I sighed before I felt someone's arm around me I smiled "hey Au-stranger" I said as I scooted away as I saw a guy sitting next to me, he has tan skin with dark eyes he was alright but kinda creeping me out on how close he was to me. "Hey sexy" The guy said scooting closer to me as I scooted away, "please don't call me that. In fact stop talking to me please haven't you heard not to talk to strangers?" I said weakly as the guy laughed "and you should get to know me the first thing you should know is I like to break the rules, and second" the guy said as he scooted closer to me as I scooted away but there was nothing to scoot on so I fell to the ground. "That I'm one hell of a kisser" the guy said as I squealed trying to get up but I was slow and he was fast. "Get your perverted hands off me!" I yelled as the guy shook his head and began to lean in I moved my head but nothing came, I then felt the guy being lifted off of me.

"She said get off" a low voice said as I opened my eyes and saw Austin holding the guy by the collar as the guy's face was pale. "Did you not hear her?" Austin asked glaring at the guy who shook his head. "If I see you anywhere near her ever again then I will personally make sure you pay" Austin said before he dropped the guy who ran away as if his life depended on it.

"Hey you okay?" Austin asked me as he wrapped his arms around me as we sat down. "I'm fine luckily you showed up" I said as hugged Austin whose arms were tightly around my waist. "I really should of stayed closer. Why didn't you just wear something a grandma would wear? I would still find you as beautiful" Austin said as I laughed and pulled away taking a chip and another long drink. "I was going to! But blame Trish for this" I said as Austin laughed.

We then ate some food and I was drinking the cup Trish gave to me before she ran over to me, "Ally don't drink that!" Trish said as I panicked dropping the cup and looking at her "oh god am I posied!?" I asked as Trish laughed shortly before shaking her head. "No just someone put liquor in that one I was going to have that one and give you the regular on but I guess I mixed them up, oops?" Trish said as I groaned while Austin chuckled. "Trish!" I said as Austin pulled me closer to him "come on let's go on the dance floor darling" Austin said as I nodded.

I stumbled with him, damn it Trish. Austin chuckled at me while I glared at him, we then got onto the dance floor and started to dance like freaks. I laughed as I kept on stumbling. Then the song changed and so did the mood, I felt Austin wrap his arms around my waist "just follow me" Austin said into my ear as I smiled and felt Austin rock his hips in circles. I soon began to do the same we were soon and sync with one another. I smiled as I felt Austin start to kiss down my neck as I moaned. The song was now over but I have no idea probably from the alcohol but I dragged Austin behind me and down an empty hallway full of random rooms. Dez told me this place used to be a hotel, well that'll come in handy.

**If you don't like steam then skip :)**

I pushed a door opened before Austin who raised his eyebrows at me before I smashed my lips with his, his hands went to my lips as I flung my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Austin lead us in the room closing the door with his foot before I pinned him down on the door. "Daring tonight I see, wait I thought you couldn't move much" Austin said as we broke away and I smiled "I was cleared from that two days ago Moon" I said panting a little. Austin smiled before he kissed me again his tongue glazed over my lip asking for entrance which I granted. Austin's tongue slipped in my mouth as I moaned before I pulled us backwards until my heels hit a bed as we fell backwards onto the old mattress. Austin's lips moved down to my neck as I moaned unbuttoning his shirt buttons at a quick speed wanting to feel his skin. "Mhmm Ally" Austin said as he kissed me on the lips once more while he took his shirt off and threw it across the room. I then broke away from the kiss as Austin's hands were still going up and down my body getting tighter and tighter as I began to trail kisses down his chest licking and biting at his smooth skin.

"Okay that's it" Austin said as he flipped us over so I was on the bottom then he grabbed the ends of my dress in fists and I lifted my arms as Austin removed my dress leaving me in my bra and panties. "You're so beautiful Ally" Austin said as his slowly ran his finger teasingly down my body. I groaned before I grabbed his neck and kissed him on the lips with passion and want. I then felt Austin unclasp my bra strap taking it off much smoother than last time. My nipples hardened as soon as the cold air hit them then a warm mouth took one in and massaged the other as I moaned "oh god" I said as I grabbed Austin's hair tugging at it. I felt Austin smirk before he began to trail kisses down my stomach before I then smirked then brought his lips back up to mine and flipped us back over. I then undid his jeans sliding them down with his boxers then taking him in my hand. "Oh my god Ally" Austin said as I pushed us up so I was now straddling him and his back was on the head board.

I then had a slight panic having no idea what to do I then began to move my hand up and down starting at the tip and going down, Austin groaned as he buried his head in my shoulder. I smirked as I then cupped his balls and massaged them before moving back down as Austin let out a low moan, "Ally-oh god I'm gonna" Austin said as I smiled at him before he pushed me backwards and looked down at my drenched and small panites. "These need to go" Austin said as he ripped them off, "Austin!" I said trying to sound mad but it kinda just turned me on more. "Wait Ally I don't have a condom" Austin said clenching his eyes shut "birth control" I said before Austin smiled then slammed into me as a loud moan came from both of our mouths. I'm so glad there's such loud music or else I would be so embarrassed. "Oh my god Austin faster" I said as I skied my nails down his back trying to find support so I wouldn't collapse. Austin groaned as he picked up speed moving faster and faster before Austin said "Ally-I'm so close" Austin said in a whisper as I tried to keep my eyes open and tried to nod but then my body was took over with pleasure. My eyes rolled back and I moaned once more as my toes curled and my vision blurred as I took a trip to cloud nine. As I came down my vision came back to me as I ran my hands through Austin's hair as he panted as well out chest where pressed together.

**Okie it's over** :)

"Well way to end summer with a bang, no pun intended" Austin said as I laughed and shook my head at him as I regained my breath before sighed. "We should get back out there Trish wanted to meet up with me" I said as Austin pouted "aw but I love it here so much more" Austin said even though he was getting up. "I know but come on" I said as Austin smiled as I stood up completely naked, "no need to stare" I said as I grabbed my bra and put it on. "You mean there's all the reason to stare" Austin said as he put on his boxers and pants. I smiled as I put my dress back on and sighed at my ripped panties putting them in the trash "these were my nicest pair too" I said as Austin smiled and kissed me as we walked out back into the crowded room "I know I'm sorry" Austin said as I smiled at him. "Come on we should find Trish it's getting late" I said noticing it was already eleven thirty, man time moves by fast. I felt the alcohol wear off too, I then found Trish giggling at Dez who was laughing at her. "Do you think we should take them both home?" I asked as Austin nodded "yeah I mean most people just leave and I don't want him driving" Austins said as I nodded.

"Allyyy! Heyyy! Dangg did you two already banng?" Trish asked as she flew an arm around me as I laughed at her blushing while Austin smirked as we carried them back to Austin car, "come on let's just get you back" I said as we then put Trish and Dez the back of the car. Austin drove us back since I was mostly sober but I also sucked at driving in the dark. We managed to get Trish and Dez back without their parent's noticing us although Trish started to sing Christmas carols too loud and off key so we had to join her as her parent's looked at us weirdly.

Austin and I rode back in his boat in the quiet night. I then helped him tie his boat up and we walked back to my cabin. We walked inside and I sighed "hey thank you by the way" I said as we went up to my room. "For what?" Austin asked as I got changed into some shorts and his sweatshirt. "For hitting my nose, or else who knows if I would have even met you" I said as Austin smiled as tears all the sudden began to fill my eyes. "Hey Ally don't cry okay? Here do you want me to stay?" Austin asked me as I nodded, honestly I have no idea why I'm crying but still. "Couldn't you just stay forever. We could just stay here forever you and me" I said as Austin smiled and got into my bed with me wrapping the blankets and his arms around me. "Maybe one day we'll do that" Austin said kissing my lips softly. "I love you" I said softly as Austin smiled as I turned off the light. "I love you more Ally Dawson" Austin said as I smiled at that thought letting it put me to sleep.

**So there it is! So first off there will be two chapters left, one final chapter then the epilogue. Guys this has been such an amazing piece that I've loved writing and I am so glad that you've been reading it! SO thank you I really can not say it enough! Also shout out to ****_lemoon2992_**** your reviews are so sweet! :) Anyway also the R5 concert wow if I started to talk about it I'm sure I'd go on so it was pretty amazing :) but anyway also there's a lot of drama going on :( so I hope that passes :)) but also Bullies and Beauties is next Sunday!:) Yay! I will hopefully update before then! But this week is mid-terms and homecoming week so I might be a tad busy but I'll try to update asap! I hope you had an amazing day or are having an amazing day! Please review:)**


	26. Chapter 26- Goodbye summer

**Heh..hey guys! I am so so sooooo sorry! I know I said I was going to update last week! I know! I am so sorry! I've just been really busy and things have been crazy for me I am so sorry though those aren't much for an excuse for my lateness and I'm so sorry! SO this is the final chapter minus the epilogue which I will do unless you guys don't want one! Please tell me in the review if you want one :) anyway I am so soo sorry! Please review do you think by the time this story is over 430 reviews?:) anyway I hope you guys have had an amazing past two weeks! And yay weekend! I hope you guys like this chapter and please review!:) **

Ally's P.O.V

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned but then wanted to close them. I didn't want today to end, I didn't want to go home, I-I didn't want to leave Austin. I know it's not forever but still not being able to see someone who you've been able to see non stop for the past three months is a change.

"What are you thinking about?" A tired voice said next to me, I smiled and turned my head to see Austin's smiling one looking at me. "Just you" I said as Austin put his hand on his chest "just me? Come on Ally you know I'm more than just something" Austin said as I laughed "fine you're something special" this made Austin smile then get up and help me up then wrapped his arms around me as I smiled. "And you're something I couldn't ever replace ?" Austin said kissing the top of my head as I smiled and blushed I tried to hide my face in his chest which made Austin chuckle. "Come on let's go get something to eat we don't have to leave until this evening right?" Austin said as I nodded.

We walked downstairs to find my dad and Trish sitting there, I stopped walking while Austin walked over to my dad smiling. "Hey Austin" my dad said as I raised an eyebrow so did Trish, the last time I boy and I walked downstairs from my room was with Dez. He had fallen asleep there along with Trish she was just asleep still, let's just say my dad would of kicked Dez out of the house forever if it wasn't for my fast talking explaining the whole thing to my dad within 10 seconds.

"Good morning Ally! Dez is also on his way over we wanted to go out on the lake one more time" Trish said smiling as I nodded. "Here" Austin said handing me an apple which I bite into as my dad smiled. "Well Ally I'm going to start packing up things around here, you won't have to pack much besides you're things since I want you guys to have some time together. But be back here by four okay?" My dad asked as I nodded "sounds good dad" I said while Austin looked at the clock. "Well I should probably go get changed and get a swimsuit since it's already eleven" Austin said as I inwardly scolded myself, curse myself for sleeping in! "Alright come over when you're ready!" I said walking Austin to the door and giving him a hug before he took off down the small path.

I walked back inside and Trish pulled me up into my room. "Uh Trish?" I said as Trish smiled at me and pulled out a small bag from her big beach bag. "What's in there?" I asked worried as Trish rolled her eyes at me and smiled "a little gift! It'll make sense later just wear it, all okay?" Trish asked me as I slowly nodded. I pulled out the clothing and gasped there was a yellow small looking binki along with a long white summer dress. "Trish oh my gosh!" I said hugging her as Trish smiled. "I knew you'd like it now come on I'll be waiting downstairs" Trish said as I nodded. I got into the small bikini which fit me well, even though I don't really like bikinis I didn't look half bad in this one. I then slipped the beautiful dress and did a messy side braid before I slipped on some white flats and walked downstairs.

"There you are! Come on the boys are outside getting things in the boat" Trish said as I nodded and we walked outside. I saw Austin carrying some bags along with a couple of life vests while Dez was carrying a paddle. "Wow way to carry things Dez" Trish said as I giggled while Dez nodded. "Yeah I know I had to carry all the hard stuff" Dez said as Austin was putting down the bags as he looked at Dez before shaking his head while I tried to hold in a laugh. "Come on let's just go times slipping away" Austin said as we all nodded and got into the boat before we went out onto the lake for the last time.

The sun was shining brightly as we rode along the lake then we stopped and Austin put the anchor down as Trish and I set down a picnic blanket and Dez set up the food. Austin sat down next to me as his eyes widened and his smile got bigger as he saw what his mom had made, pancakes.

"Hm these aren't too bad but not as good as pickles" I said as I bit into the fluffy pancake while Dez and Austin were devouring them. "I knew you'd say that, there's some in the cooler" Austin said as I smiled brightly at him before opening the cooler to find a small jar with 'Ally' written on it; I smiled before I opened the jar and bit into the cool pickle. "I don't get how you can eat those" Trish said shuddering as I laughed "what? They're the Trish" I said as Trish raised her eyebrow at me which made Dez and Austin laugh. "Come on let's go swimming!" Austin said as I smiled and nodded.

Trish and I began to clean up everything as Austin and Dez jumped off the boat into the water. I looked down into the water to see Austin smiling looking up at me "come in!" Austin said as he shook his wet head. "I will!" I said as Austin smiled. I smiled then turned around to see Trish sitting on the edge of the boat before Dez pushed her in as I chuckled at them. I walked over to the edge and saw Trish splash Dez with water. I took off my dress and scanned the water for Austin but didn't see him? "Au-" I began to say before I stopped as I felt wet arms go around my waist, I smiled before I gasped as I felt Austin push us into the water. "Ah!" I yelled before I hit the cool water which actually felt good as I rose Austin was smirking at me.

"Austin! I told you I would join you" I said trying to sound mad but couldn't fit the smile on my face. "Took you too long and you look too hot in that bikini and I thought you should cool down" Austin said winking at me as I blushed and went back under water to have Austin pull me back up. "Hey!" I said as Austin laughed before he went under water and I shrieked as I felt myself being lifted up onto his shoulders. "Austin oh my gosh! Don't you dare drop me!" I said as Austin laughed as Dez and Trish came over to us Trish on his shoulders. "Here let's see who could stay up longer" Austin said as we all nodded. Trish and I laughed as we tried to push one another off of the boys back but then Dez let go of Trish's legs and started to push Austin, this didn't end well. Trish began to fall before grabbing onto me who Austin grabbed onto as we all landed into the water on Dez.

"HEY! You couldn't of landed to my right?" Dez asked as we all surfaced laughing "no and it was your fault! You let go of me!" Trish said as we all got back into the boat. "I thought you could handle yourself" Dez said as Trish rolled her eyes. "Well Dez and I should be heading back um Austin can you drop us off?" Trish asked as I raised an eyebrow at her, sure we only had an hour left but why did they have to leave so early? "Of course!" Austin said also too happily, "Dez what's going on?" I asked as Dez smiled. "Ally I've been told I can't keep a secret but I can! So ha!" Dez said as Austin and Trish glared at him while I was still confused. Never the less we headed back to Trish and Dez's cabins.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Trish said as we walked down her dock up to her cabin, "see you Trish. Thanks for being a part of the best summer ever" I said smiling as Trish nodded and gave me a hug "I know I didn't do much but thanks" Trish said as I laughed. I then walked back and saw Dez standing there as I gave him a hug "I'll miss you Dez and you're weird clothes" I said as Dez laughed "I'll miss you too but hey I'll see you soon since I'm always hanging out with Austin who's now gonna always want to hang out with you" Dez said as I laughed and hugged him before he walked away.

I turned around looked at Austin who was in pair of shorts and a new shit t-shirt "did you change?" I asked him as he nodded proudly. "Yes and you'll see why soon, and also don't worry Dez won't be with us all of the time there's parts of you I want to be the only one to see" Austin said coming closer to me taking my hands with his and I blushed and looked up at him smiling. "Now come on I have one more surprise for you" Austin said as I smiled and we walked back into the boat.

Austin took us out into a little cove and then dropped the anchor. "Okay now please just cover your eyes I forgot my bandana at home" Austin said shyly as I laughed and nodded. I covered my eyes as I heard movements around the boat "don't peek!" Austin said as I laughed before I felt his warm hands over mine and remove them from my eyes as I gasped, there was some flowers in a vase along with on the ground and some cookies and chocolate covered strawberries and pretzels.

"Austin" I said softly as Austin sat down next to me and shrugged "I know I know I'm so amazing and sexy I know" Austin said as I laughed and hit his arm. "I was going to say sweet but I don't know" I began as Austin gasped while I laughed "I am so sweet Ally!" Austin said dramatically. "Oh sure hun" I said as Austin rolled his eyes while smiling at me. "Here" Austin said popping a strawberry in my mouth as I bite into the sweet fruit. "Mmm delicious" I said as Austin smiled at me. We ate some more and talked about senior year. How I was already thinking about colleges while Austin had no idea yet.

"I could always just sneak into MUNY" Austin said smirking as I laughed "I don't even know if I made it yet" I said as Austin shook his head "they'd be crazy to reject you" Austin said kissing my cheek. I then ate the final strawberry since we had also finished off the other treats. "You have a little something" Austin said pointing to the right side of his oh so kissable lips. "Austin that's the oldest trick in the book" I said as Austin smiled "hey I can at least try!" Austin said as I nodded "yes but if you really just want to kiss me, then do it" I said as Austin smiled. He then took my face with his hands and brought our faces close I could feel his breath then I could feel his soft lips on mine. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and slip into his lap bringing out bodies closer. This kiss wasn't heated nor short just long and filled with emotion. I then pulled away cause you know that one thing that helps keep you alive air.

I smiled and leaned against Austin's chest as we watched the clouds move by. It had been about ten minutes when my phone buzzed it was from my dad saying I had to come back, "I need to go" I said sadly as Austin nodded. We took his boat back to my dock "call me when you're about to leave alright?" Austin asked as I nodded "will do Moon" I said as Austin smiled "good" he said before he drove off.

I walked up to my cabin, as I entered everything looked packed away "hey Ally! Have you packed?" My dad asked me as I said "almost I just have a few things" I said as my dad nodded. I then walked into my room and got into some jean shorts and a dark pink tank top. I then put my hair up and put my swim suit and dress into my bag and then put my toilet trees into my bag as well. I walked downstairs and handed my bag to my dad as he took it to the car.

Well this is it. I walked around the cabin one more time, looking at hallway that lead me to the bathroom every morning along with falling on top of Austin. The basement where we were stuck once while the power was out, the kitchen where Austin would some how be every morning when I looked my worse. The stairs up to my room where I lead Austin to make love to him, to help him from the cuts and bruises he got from out fall down the cliff, to the stairs he dragged me up as I was drunk. I laughed at these memories yet wishing I could press rewind on my summer and re live every single day. The good like today along with when I first went swimming with Austin, Trish and Dez. Also the bad getting chased through the woods by Mike, falling down a hill, almost getting crushed by a tree I'd want to replay the whole damn thing but I couldn't.

"Ally honey Austin's here, you guys have five minutes cause they need to head out to the traffic will be bad if we don't leave soon" my dad said as I nodded. I walked outside and saw Austin smiling at me as my dad went back into the cabin for one last look. "Hey you" Austin said as I walked over to him smiling "hey" I said softly as I was filled with happiness being here with him yet also sadness having to leave him. "Hey don't be sad okay? I'll see you soon" Austin said as I tried to laugh but failed and tears glazed my eyes "I know it's just-I'm going to miss you a lot okay?" I said as Austin chuckled and nodded then brought my close to his chest. "Me too Ally more than you'll ever know but hey I gave you my address remember? I will see you in two weeks" Austin said as I sighed "yeah I know but two weeks that's 14 days:" I said as Austin nodded resting his head on mine. "It is" Austin said softly "thank you" he said as I pulled away slightly raising my eyebrow. "For what?" I asked as Austin smiled "for so many things Ally. For finally getting me to open up, to trust, to love, to do so many things that no one thought I would do until you showed up and did what I thought was the impossible" Austin said as I smiled "and what was that?" I asked as Austin smiled "to fall in love" Austin said before kissing me, really kissing me. The sparks that were there for our first kiss where there but had turned into cannons as the butterflies in my stomach flew as I kissed him back smiling as this kiss was filled with love. "Austin?" I heard Mimi yell from his cabin as we pulled away. "I need to head back and so do you" Austin said as I nodded. "I love you" I said softly into Austin's ear as he nodded pulling me into a hug wrapping his arms tightly around me. "I love you too" Austin said kissing the side of my head "I'll see you later Austin" I said as I smiled pulling away. "See you later Dawson because, you're stuck with me" Austin said as I smiled letting go of his hand and Austin looked back at me before walking down the small path. I smiled as I let that one thought fill my mind on my drive back home, looks like I'm stuck with Austin Moon.

**_The end:)_**

**So there it is guys! If you want epilogue do tell me!:) I'm planning on writing on but if you don't want it then I won't write one but it's up to you! But this is mostly it! Thank you guys so much for one giving this story over 400 reviews! I never thought I would be here within my first year of writing on fanfiction but I am and thank you guys so much for reading this and leaving your sweet comments and it's been an amazing 3 1/2 months :) I just really want to say thank you so much I know I say this a lot but you guys are so amazing! :)) Also I'm gonna be working on FOSOM's sequel PSOM it's going to have 10 chapters all pretty happy so if you guys could check that out that would be great!:) And also after I'm done with that I am going to publish a new story, in the next chapter I'll give a full summary but here's a short one...**

_**Ally's a teacher at a high school that's in need of more police officers and guess who shows up to fill in for the job? Austin Moon. **_

**And yeah ha sorry I made that so short cause if I didn't stop then I would give away everything ;) but you'll learn more about that soon! Thank you so much guys again! I will hopefully update very soon! I can't give a date or time though I wish I could! But asap! Also new ep on Sunday :) Horror Stories and Halloween Scares!:) Also happy october! It's October 3rd ;) ha mean girls reference...anyway have an amazing weekend! Please review sorry this got long!:))**


End file.
